Love by chance
by fancy pari
Summary: Purvi an independent air-hostess is living her life, when suddenly her brother gets arrested. Only one person can save him - Sachin Singhania. But Sachin is asking a favor in return? What is that? Will Purvi accept his offer? What happens then..
1. Chapter 1

**Dear all...My new story with Purvi and Sachin. This is based on a novel (Mills and Boon series) I read in my college days - must be some 15 years back...the book must be older than that time...the idea used is from the novel some scenes too..but there will be lots of changes to it as a lot has changed in these years (use of mobile, internet) and I need to modify it. Also, the setting will be slight Indian values so of course that will be a change too. Read on and let me know. Also, the first few chapters will be in English as the characters are based out of London and Paris in the start, we will soon shift to India and Hindi in the upcoming chapters !**

 **On a flight, New york to London**

A pretty airhostess is serving after dinner drinks to the passengers in the first class cabin of a British Airways flight from New York to London.

 **Drunk passenger:** I would like another drink please..

 **Air hostess (smiling):** Certainly sir..

She prepares his drink and places it in front of him. The man looks at her lustily and smiles licking his lips. The air hostess still smiles and as she turns, she softly abuses him and takes the cart back to the galley.

 **Air hostess (mumbling):** Son of a b****, bas**** what does he think of himself..

 **Air hostess 2:** hey Clara… what's the matter..

 **Clara:** oh Purvi..there is a sicko in seat 27E…he is acting fresh with me, touching me here and there and he is drunk now..I am sure in his sick mind he has probably undressed me already..why do these men think we are so ready for them..

 **Purvi:** Relax..we all know it's a part of our jobs…you sit here now and take some rest.

They both sit back and relax. Its well past dinner and most passengers are asleep. Clara sits and massages her feet.

 **Clara:** ohh my feet..whoever says being an air-hostess is glamorous..its soo fu***** tiring and kills my feet everytime..and we have to deal with these sickos..

 **Purvi:** I told you to come early yesterday night..but no you stayed up late partying in the club and see you didn't get your sleep before this flight..no wonder you are so tired and irritated..

 **Clara (smiles):** yeah..but you know we ran into that group from Pan-Am airlines and boy do they know how to have fun..hey I got phone numbers of 2 handsome pilots..shall I set up a double date next week for both of us?

 **Purvi (laughs):** Double date with you?..I stand no chance with a pretty face like you..you go ahead and have fun…

 **Clara:** hey don't you laugh….i know why you are avoiding this…you still trying your luck with Edward, the handsomest pilot of British airways…so you never told me how was your last date with him? Did he propose to you yet?

 **Purvi (blushes):** No..not yet..I had a wonderful time..he is a perfect gentleman..but its too soon for both of us..

 **Clara(rolls her eyes):** Come on Purvi…shed your Indianness..you are British for god'sake…go for him..break your vow of virginity..I am telling you he is real gooood..

 **Purvi (looks into her eyes):** This has nothing to do with my country. It's just I don't feel I am ready to take it to a physical level with Eddy or anyone ..he understands me..

 **Clara (sighs):** Whatever you say….

Their conversation is interrupted by a ring of a bell. Clara parts the curtain and curses again..

 **Clara:** Damn! Its him again…that sicko..I am gonna give him one rap now..

 **Purvi:** Hey Clara..calm down..I will go..

Purvi goes to the man and switches the bell off.

 **Purvi (smiling):** Yes sir..what can I get for you?

 **Man (drunk):** where is the other girl?

 **Purvi (smiling):** I am afraid she is busy. I can help you out….

 **Man (drunk):** yeah..you are pretty too..i need a drink..repeat..

 **Purvi:** certainly sir..

She goes to the galley, makes his drink and takes it out to serve him. The man takes the drink, opens his wallet and a currency note falls down. He looks at Purvi, she bends down to get it for him and he pinches her behind. Purvi takes a sharp breath and gets up straightening her skirt..

 **Man (smiling):** you liked it? I have more money….

 **Purvi (smiling):** Are you enjoying this flight sir?

 **Man (confused):** What?

 **Purvi (loudly):** I said..are you enjoying this flight sir? Some passengers wake up and see the commotion.

 **Man (stammering):** Yy..yesss..

 **Purvi (smiling):** that's very good..would you care to share this happiness with our pilot? He happens to be my husband and I must say he is very well built, just about 6 feet tall and a martial arts expert. So shall I escort you to him? Sir…you haven't replied..

The man looks scared. Clara looks from behind and is enjoying this scene.

 **Man (scared):** No..its fine..

 **Purvi (still smiling):** Oh…you have changed your mind..I hope you have a nice time…Good night.

She walks back to admiring glances by some passengers who are awake and saw the whole drama.

 **Clara:** Wow..that was a neat trick..how did you think of that..

 **Purvi:** In my first flight after training, some idiot made a very cheap comment on my body and I got so angry that I poured the drink on his head. I was reported immediately. My fellow air-hostesses took me aside and told me this trick.

 **Clara:** awesome! I just hope he doesn't find out that the pilot is a fat, balding man and that he is gay !

The two girls spend the remainder of the flight relaxedly and soon its time to land. Clara takes the microphone and makes the landing announcement.

Purvi and Clara stand at the door smiling and waving at the passengers including the cheap man. After all the passengers leave, the girls check the first class portion of the airplane to make sure no one's left anything and then leave with the entire crew of other airhostesses, pilots and officers.

They go straight to the airlines office, they have to deposit the tips and money they earned through in-flight services, complete some formalities before they can go and crash on the bed with exhaustion.

Purvi and Clara live in London in a shared flat. Purvi is Indian but her parents settled in London since her birth. She now only has a younger brother, Pankaj who works in Paris. Her parents got divorced and have died since.

Purvi sits on the chair in exhaustion and signals to Clara they should leave. She reaches the door, her supervisor calls her back.

 **Purvi:** Oh no Mr Smith..have I forgotten something?

 **Mr Smith:** No..you have an urgent telephone message…here it is..he hands a slip to her.

Purvi reads the slip and hurriedly takes her mobile phone. She switches it on and sees many missed calls and messages from a Paris telephone number. She looks very worried.

 **Clara:** Purvi..whats the matter? Whose message is it?

 **Purvi (worried):** Its from Paris..i bet Pankaj is again in some trouble.

She dials Pankaj's mobile number, his Paris flat number. He doesn't pick it up. Worried, she calls Pankaj's flat mate – Sean.

 **Purvi:** Hi here…

 **Sean:** Oh Thank god..I have been trying to call you since morning..

 **Purvi:** I just landed in London..where is Pankaj..i hope he is fine..

 **Sean:** I am sorry..its bad news..Pankaj has been arrested..he is in lock up..you better hurry up here..

Purvi keeps her phone down and stands there stunned.

 **Clara:** Purvi..lets go..whats the matter? You look so tensed..is Pankaj fine?

 **Purvi (tears):** No…he is in big trouble…big trouble..I need to go to Paris..now..she runs to the airlines office.

 **How will Purvi save her brother? Keep reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi quickly gets on a flight to Paris. She sits back and thinks about her brother Pankaj or Pinks as she calls him. 3 years younger to her, he is still child like – fat, cute and fair. He has a brilliant but often forgetful mind. He had just joined a job as a junior intern in a big electronics company. Pinks loved to fiddle with circuits, lights and will forever be inventing or making something in his garage.

Purvi smiles as she recollects he had taken all the bulbs of her London flat to make his project. In the evening when she returned the whole flat was in darkness! Purvi loved him like a son and was forever getting him out of his various troubles.

Purvi doesn't realise but its time to land and she quickly wipes her tears and puts on her seatbelt. She hails a taxi and goes straight to the police station address that Sean had given her. After completing some formalities, she is made to wait in a small room. After 20 mins, the door opens and a tired and scared looking Pankaj steps in..

 **Pankaj:** Purvi…

Purvi quickly gathers him in her arms and they both cry. She looks at him for any sign of hurt or torture but there isn't any. She thanks god.

 **Purvi:** Pinks..whats all this..you in jail?

 **Pankaj:** I…I am sorry…its my fault..save me Purvi…I am scared..my career will be over..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** Don't worry..I am there for you…first you tell me what happened..what did you do? Did you beat up someone or murder?

 **Pankaj:** No…no Purvi…its not that serious…

 **Purvi (thanking god):** then whats it Pinks…

 **Pankaj (drinks some water):** They caught me…I took some money from my office..i swear Purvi..i was going to return it in 2 days…Monday morning I would have kept it back..no one would have to come to know about it..But I don't know…they just arrested me today..Purvi please..get me out of here…my friend Mike and I are partnering in Australia for his electronic business. He just needed some money urgently…he was gonna give it back in 2 days..in fact you can call and check..i tried telling this to these people..but they say my CEO has to bail me out..since he filed the complaint..

 **Purvi:** What? Your CEO?How did your company find it out but?

 **Pankaj:** no one would have bothered it..but yesterday without warning our big boss Mr Singhania came from India..when he is around , everyone tightens up..my bad luck..they brought it to his notice…

 **Purvi:** hmm..i shall talk to a lawyer and try to get you out..Pinks hang in there…I am trying my best

 **Pankaj:** But purvi you cannot meet him..he is way up high….Mr Singhania is one of the busiest businessmen

 **Purvi:** I don't care….Pinks you are my baby..i will go anywhere..do anything to save you…

 **Inspector:** ma'm your 15 mins are up..

Purvi nods her head and hugs Pankaj once more..

She comes out of the police station and hails a taxi to go to SS electronics international ltd office. The morning sun of Paris is harsh. Normally she would have enjoyed the sights outside but today her mind is just thinking how to save Pankaj. The taxi halts in front of a huge glass building. Purvi looks up and takes a deep breath. She walks inside the glass dome and approaches the receptionist with a dazzling smile and easy poise and conveys the purpose of her visit….she doesn't realise but she will be using the same line to many people for the next 4 hours….

In the next 4 hours she gets moved up each floor of the building and finally she is seated in the foyer of a huge office. There are several male and female workers, close assistants. A couple of them stare at her. Purvi is still dressed in her flight attendant uniform, her make up all washed out in tiredness. She knows from their stares and whispers that they are probably guessing about her purpose of visit.

 **Secretary:** Miss Rai…he is ready to meet you now..but I am warning just for 5 min..

Purvi smiles and thanks the lady. She follows the lady inside the huge doors. The lady indicates with her hand towards a cabin and leaves. She takes a deep breath and knocks before turning the knob. The first thing she notices is a pleasant fragrance in the room. She scans the huge room, on one side is wall to wall glass cascade that gives an arresting view of the city outside with the Eiffel tower. The entire room is done in white and grey and her eyes move to the center of the room where she can see a figure behind a laptop.

 **Purvi:** Mr Singhania…good afternoon..I just need your 5 mins..

The man looks up from the laptop and indicates to a chair in front. Purvi looks at his face, he is a young handsome fellow.

 **Purvi:** Oh…I am sorry.i guess they sent me to the wrong person. I need to meet Mr Singhania the head of this company..I am sorry to bother you..

The man gets up from his seat and walks up to her and gives his hand for a handshake.

 **Man:** Hello..I am Sachin Singhania..the head of SS electronics and many other companies. How can I help you.

 **Purvi (shocked, recovering):** I am sorry..i just thought the head of such an empire would be someone older in age. Hello.I am Purvi Rai..

 **Sachin (getting back to his chair):** Miss Rai…you have wasted 2 mins already..what is the personal business that you wanted to see me for. I must say it's a cheap way to meet me. I am sure the whole office is speculating your relation with me now..

 **Purvi (controlling her anger):** The business with you concerns my brother Pankaj Rai – an employee of your company whom you just got arrested today morning. How could you be so insensitive. He is just 23. He has just started his career. I request you to please cancel his arrest. He has the money arranged, he is ready to pay you off in some days...

 **Sachin (smiles):** Miss Rai do you have any idea..how much money did your brother took as self loan?

Purvi realizes she never asked that.

 **Purvi:** I am sure it wouldn't be much. My point is this is his first offence. You have got him arrested..its a big blot to his career..you could have just warned him, suspended him for some months..but no..you got him arrested for this !

 **Sachin:** hmm…let it be…but you would agree with me that a crime is a crime..small or big..if I let him off what example will I be setting for my other employees.. They work very hard and most of them have not resorted to stealing anything yet…so Ms Rai..i suggest you leave now and let your brother serve his punishment..

 **Purvi (angry, getting up):** you really are a cold hearted person. You think no twice before crushing dreams of a young, bright individual. You will never find a brilliant innovator like Pankaj…as for his punishment and setting of example is concerned, I am sure your company has many such examples of cheating, swindling and fraud, bigger than Pankaj's case but you chose to be a blind eye to it. I will not rest till I find some and shall use the press and courts to sue you and bring it to the public's notice.

She is worked up in anger and turns sharply but feels the room spinning. She begins to fall, when she finds a pair of strong arms holding her..

 **Purvi:** You donot have to throw me out personally..I shall leave.

 **Sachin (concerned):** when did you last eat?

 **Purvi (trying to remember):** I guess day before yesterday…I had an inflight meal…

 **Sachin:** Inflight? Where have you come from?

 **Purvi (straightening):** my flight landed from New York to London and I immediately travelled to Paris.

 **Sachin:** I was going to have some lunch. Would you join me?

 **Purvi (confused):** What?

 **Sachin:** we can use the time to talk about your brother if you wish.

Purvi hears that and after a minute of thinking agrees. Sachin indicates to a wall and presses a button. The wall opens to reveal a private elevator. He asks Purvi to step in, the whole journey they remain silent, watching each other. The elevator opens to a beautiful terrace with a canopy where she can see a small setting indicating lunch area.

 **Sachin:** in case your want to freshen up, the ladies room is to the left. I shall wait for you.

Purvi uses the beautiful restroom and re-applies some make up from her purse and straightens her uniform. She comes to the dining area and sees that Sachin has already shed his jacket and looks cool and relaxed with a juice in hand. He asks her to get some lunch for herself and they both take seats facing each other. He allows Purvi to eat in silence for some time.

 **Purvi:** Mr Singhania…you said we could talk about my brother

 **So...what will they do next? Will Pankaj be saved?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sachin (smiles):** Hmm…sure…Ms Rai are you aware how much money did your brother steal?

 **Purvi (angry):** Its not stealing…he didn't mean to do so…

 **Sachin:** allright..still….do you know the amount? Its 30,000 euros which is approx. 20 lakhs in indian rupees….

Purvi drops her fork. Sachin calmly picks another fork and places it next to her plate.

 **Purvi (fumbling for words):** 30…30,000 …oh my god..Pinks…

 **Sachin:** so now you know why I got him arrested..

 **Purvi (tears):** still..Mr Singhania…I just request you to forgive him..this one time..he is so young…I can't see him wasting his life like this..I have..I have some savings of my own and I promise you I will repay every single penny by I don't know…3 or 4 years maybe..please..

 **Sachin (stern):** May I say you are being ridiculous…you are defending a criminal…

 **Purvi (getting up, raising her voice):** He is my brother…I cannot tolerate this…

 **Sachin:** okay..okay..calm down….

 **Purvi (sitting, tears flowing):** Mr Singhania..I…I am sorry…on behalf of my brother…he is the only family I have..please save his life..

 **Sachin:** Why is your brother so important to you?

 **Purvi:** My parents are no more and I have only him…I have always taken care of him like a son…I cannot bear to see him in trouble..we do not know any other family members..my parents broke their ties with everyone..so he is all I have got now..I am sure you understand Mr Singhania..you must have family of your own..

 **Sachin (smiles):** So will you do anything for him?

 **Purvi (looks into his eyes):** I don't know why you are asking me this question but I will not lie to you….If it can save or enhance his life..yes I can and I will do anything..

Sachin gets up and walks to Purvi.

 **Sachin:** Good ! That's what I hoped for..you have impressed me greatly Ms Rai with your sincerity, determination and loyalty. I need such people around me. We had hired your brother for exactly these qualities but he proved me wrong. He is a wonderful innovator but I value integrity a bit high..Ms Rai I am afraid, even if I forgive him for his offence, I cannot have him work with me..

 **Purvi (hopeful):** So..does this mean you have forgiven him?

 **Sachin:** I am ready to forget his offence…provided..

 **Purvi (swallowing):** Provided..what?

 **Sachin (smiling):** Provided you join me..

 **Purvi (confused):** What? Me join you…you…do you need air-hostess?

Sachin laughs loudly for a minute. Purvi looks at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

 **Sachin (stops laughing):** I think you have much more capability than that..You are charming, educated and loyal…I need you to be with me..when I fly the world, attend meetings, organize my social life, take care of my family and friends..

 **Purvi (still confused):** Do..you…do you need a secretary..but..but you already have so many..

Sachin comes close to her and looks into her eyes.

 **Sachin:** No…I donot need you as my secretary..i need you as my 'WIFE'….

 **Purvi (mouth open):** WHATTTTTTT ?

 **Sachin:** You heard it right..

 **Purvi (stammering):** Mr Singhania…I ..I am sure…you don't mean it…right?

 **Sachin:** So when I asked if you are willing to do anything you were ready..was that just a lie?

 **Purvi:** I thought..I…thought…she doesn't complete her sentence.

 **Sachin:** let me guess..you thought I wanted to spend just a night with you?

Purvi hangs her head in shame.

 **Sachin (sarcastic):** And you were ready for it..haah..

 **Purvi (looks up, has tears):** No…No..donot get me wrong…It was just for Pankaj…

 **Sachin:** so do this for Pankaj….think over it..i have a meeting..i am leaving you here..i shall be back in an hour..if you say yes, I can phone the police right away…bye..

Sachin leaves and Purvi just doesn't move thinking about what he just said. His words just go around her head, she cannot think anymore. She can only see Pankaj's sad and scared face in the jail. She breaks down thinking about him…..

 **One hour later**

Sachin makes his way back to the same place. He sees Purvi looking out through the open terrace. Sachin clears his throat, announcing his presence. Purvi turns around and he can make out from her red eyes that she has cried.

 **Sachin (keeping his hands in pocket):** Ms Rai…whats your decision..

 **Purvi:** I have no choice…I am ready to work for you…Mr Singhania..

 **Sachin (smiles):** hmm…you can call me Sachin…and I can call you…

 **Purvi:** Purvi…

 **Sachin:** Allright…you can go now. Your brother will reach home in an hour. I know he is setting up something in Australia. I also know he has to fly out day after tomorrow to join his partner..so if you want we can marry tomorrow itself..you can call him too..

 **Purvi:** No…please…I don't want him to know about this..he will feel guilty..let him go..

 **Sachin(angry):** what ! I think you are being silly..he is not a small boy..you are treating him as one..he is old enough to know and be responsible for his actions…he needs to know what he did was wrong and because of him you are going to do something which I am sure you are doing it just for his sake..

 **Purvi:** I have said yes to you…That's what should matter to you..nothing else..this is purely a business arrangement…I hope and trust it will stay the same..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Fair enough…allright..i think you can leave now..i am arranging for a car for you…we can get married the day after Pankaj leaves…please leave your address and phone number with my assistant..she will contact you..bye and..take care…and yes..resign from your job..you will not need it now..i fly private..

Purvi leaves and Sachin looks out of the window smiling.

 **Sachin (mind):** Ms Rai…kya aaj bhi aisi ladkiyan hoti hai? Itna gussa, itni himmat, itne jasbaat…Pankaj sach me bahut lucky hai…tum jo ho uske paas…

Purvi is travelling in the car to Pankaj's flat. The last line said by Sachin is repeating in her mind.

 **Purvi (mind):** how can I leave flying? That's an extension of my personality…

Purvi remembers how often her family would travel from one place to other, her parents had freelance jobs and they would change cities, countries and friends. She soon started to love this constant change in her life. It made her adventurous, social and fluent in many languages and customs. Naturally an extension of this love was to become an air-hostess.

 **Purvi (wiping tears, thinking):** I have to do this for Pinks…I am sorry..but I will have to do this…

She removes her flight attendant badge and looks at it with great love…

 **Will they get married? Why does Sachin want to get married to Purvi?**


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi reaches Pankaj's flat. She cleans his flat, cooks some food and awaits Pankaj's return. She has already received a call from Sachin's assistant Rachel. They have made plans to shop the next day.

 **Pankaj (opening the door):** Purviiiiii…

They both hug and cry.

 **Sean:** Thank god Pankaj..you are allright. Well I am happy you are back. Okay I will miss my flight if I stay any long. Bye Pankaj..best wishes for your new business.. Bye Purvi..hope to catch you on some flight some day when I earn enough to fly first class.

He leaves after hugging both of them.

 **Purvi:** Pinks..tum theekh ho naa..

 **Pankaj:** Tum Papa ko miss kar rahi ho..warna hindi toh nahi bolti..

Purvi breaks down at the mention of her dad. Her dad was a Punjabi and mom a Bengali. Their father loved everything Indian and spoke to the kids in Punjabi or Hindi only.

 **Purvi:** Pankaj..main..main bahut darr gayi thi…Papa Maa ke baad tum hi toh ho mere…aur kaun hai bolo…

 **Pankaj:** hmm..I love you Purvi…tumne yeh sab kaise kiya? Mr Singhania ko kaise mili tum?

Purvi stiffens at the mention of Sachin's name.

 **Purvi:** Leave that..you look very tired..go get a shower…dinner is ready..

They both sit down to eat after some time. Purvi is silent and thinking about the day's events, Pankaj is already back to normal. He is watching football while eating.

 **Pankaj:** oh F#### ! come on guys…that was a clear goal..

Purvi comes back to senses hearing Pankaj's loud voice. She looks at her plate, she has hardly eaten anything while Pankaj must have taken his 3rd helping. She sighs, how can he be so immature..

 **Purvi:** Pinks..switch that off..I need to talk to you..

 **Purvi:** why did you not tell me you took such a big amount..how could you be so careless !

 **Pankaj:** Purvi…I told you ..i was going to pay it back…

Purvi picks her plate and then moves to the sofa of the room still angry.

 **Pankaj:** I..I …am sorry Purvi…I will not repeat this.I promise…I am really really thankful for what you have done for me..but yeh kaise kiya tumne..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** I just hope you understand you have been an idiot and really almost destroyed your life. Pinks..grow up….Life is not just fun and inventions. Take up your responsibilities….

Pankaj places his head on Purvi's lap.

 **Pankaj: sorry** Purvi…

 **Purvi (smiles and pats his head):** Its okay dear..just stay away from any more troubles…I may not be available everytime….iss baar tum bach gaye…next time pata nahi main kaise tumhe?

 **Pankaj (looks up):** Purvi…whats wrong…what did Mr Singhania say? Purvi…tell me…kya kiya tumne…did you? Did you?sleep?

 **Purvi:** No Pinks…maine kuch galat nahi kiya….We didn't…I mean…no..nothing happened between us…but he has asked me to join his organization as your replacement..

 **Pankaj:** WHATTT? You…in his company? That's just ridiculous…what do you know about business? Tumhe sirf flying ke alaawa kuch aata bhi hai kya?

 **Purvi (gets angry):** Enough….Right now you were the most important thing in this whole wide world for me..samjhe tum..mujhe kya aataa hai..kya nahi…you leave it upto me..Pankaj..tumn galti ki hai..tumhari yahi sazaa hai…ki tum…mujhe aisa kuch karte huye dekho…jo mujhe karna hi nahi hai…she sits and cries..

 **Pankaj (feeling guilty):** I am so sorry Purvi..damn! I am feeling so bad….meri wajah se..you have to do something that you don't like… I am..sorry..main abhi Mr Singhania se jaakar milta hoon…main apni sazaa kaatne tayaar hoon Purvi..please meri wajah se tum mat suffer karo..

Purvi holds his hands tight and pulls him back..

 **Purvi:** No Pinks…No…tumne abhi abhi apni zindagi shuru ki hai…apne life ke saath mat khelo..you love me naa….then go out..make your life and make me proud..I will be fine..I promise…jab ek din tum bahut saare paise kama loge tab tum mujhe aake lekar jaana….aaoge naa..

Pankaj has tears in his eyes and he hugs his sister..

 **Pankaj:** Haan Purvi…main jaldi aaonga…I love you Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Chalo Pinks..lets sleep…I am very tired..I have to go out tomorrow..you have to do your packing as well..

 **Pankaj:** where are you going?

 **Purvi (lying):** Just catching up with a friend…long time…I haven't seen her…

 **Next day**

Purvi is waiting for Rachel in a juice bar. She is quietly sipping a juice when she hears some footsteps.

 **Rachel:** Bonjour (hello in French)….you must be Ms Purvi..I am Rachel…pleased to meet you..

Both girls talk for some time and Rachel takes Purvi to a huge fashion house. Purvi looks at the building with an open mouth. Paris is the capital of fashion world and Purvi is standing outside a salon with the name of the world's best designer.

 **Rachel:** Come on in dear..

They step in and Purvi looks around with astonishment. She has seen such decorations in fashion magazines, she immediately feels very small and embarrassed to be even standing there.

A young man steps forward and greets Rachel. They talk and smile politely and Rachel introduces Purvi.

 **Manager:** Bonjour madamesoille..vous etes belle (hello Ma'm, you look beautiful)

 **Purvi:** Merci, vous etes charmant aussi (Thank you, you are charming too)…the manager kisses Purvi in both her cheeks.

They step inside a private salon. It looks like a living room, it has a comfortable sofa, a mini bar, some soft music is on and there is a screened area to try out clothes. Purvi and Rachel sit on the sofa and await the assistants to bring out clothes..

They bring in lots of floor length elegant gowns. Purvi looks at them astonished..

 **Purvi:** These..are….for me?

 **Rachel:** Yes….you will look lovely in them…go try the light blue one..Its Mr Sachin's favorite color..

Purvi goes with the gown inside. The gown is made of soft silk and has small sparkling beads. She looks at her reflection in the mirror – she is wearing a summer dress that she had brought last week from Macy's sale in London. She swallows and removes the dress and wears the new gown.

She steps out and shows it to the designer assistant and Rachel.

 **Assistant:** Ohhh..you look lovely..it just needs some adjustment near the waist.

They make Purvi try out many dresses – formal, casual, sailing outfits (she doesn't know why). Purvi is really tired.

 **Purvi:** Rachel, I think its enough for today..I am tired..

 **Rachel:** As you say..you can take some rest.. they shall get you something to eat and I shall be back in 10 min

Purvi flops on the sofa tired. In 2 min some butlers get Purvi a tray of tea and finger sandwiches. She thanks them and nibbles on the food. She is thinking about the number of dresses she has tried, she has no idea how she will choose what she needs, the cost and how will she pay for them.

She finishes eating and is in the bathroom, when she hears someone in the room. She comes out to see two assistants leaving.

 **Assistant:** Madame….we have placed some new outfits for you to try out in the screenin room…They leave the room.

Purvi sighs and steps inside the screening room and looks in horror. The new set of dresses are nightwears ! thin, gossamer like gowns , some with robes, some short. She cannot try it and stands there shocked.

She hears the door knob open, its Rachel.

 **Rachel:** I am sorry..but this shall be the last set of clothes you try on. She gets a phone call and leaves the room excusing herself.

Purvi looks at the gowns and tries to search the most conservative of the dresses. She wears it and steps out, the assistant smiles and gives a thumbs up sign to Purvi. She blushes and goes inside to try the others. Now the last night wear is remaining. It's the most sexiest looking of the lot. An off white beauty that has thin straps and a deep neckline. There are small crystals on the neckline and on the sides of the slits upto her thighs. Purvi is wearing an off white pearl neck chain that perfectly suits this night dress. She had tied her hair in a bun and some hairs are peeking out. Overall the effect is enchanting. She hears the door knob and thinks its Rachel.

 **Purvi:** Thank god you have arrived….Rachel..I…I am..feeling very shy…would you come in please..

The lights get switched off, Purvi looks up…the lights come back but now the effect is that of candle light in the room..

 **Purvi(small giggle):** Are you trying to be romantic with me…Rachel don't be funny…

 **Voice:** My …you look breathtaking…

Purvi turns at the voice and is shocked to see Sachin standing in front up real close.

 **Purvi:** Mr…..Sin…Singhania..

 **Sachin (coming closer, looking at her from top to bottom):** Call me Sachin…you look lovely…my Aphrodite…(greek goddess of beauty, pleasure)

Purvi realizes that in that soft light, the gown has become transparent and she is hardly wearing anything inside the gown. She crosses her hands immediately across her chest.

Sachin smiles, touches her chin lightly with his finger and bends in to kiss. Purvi is scared and tries to push him away, when they hear a soft knock on the door.

Sachin stops, steps out of the screening room and sits on the sofa. The assistants and Rachel arrive inside. Purvi takes deep breaths to calm herself down..

The shopping is completed and Purvi is ready to go home and crash. She simply cannot forget the moment between her and Sachin. She still can smell his cologne…..

Purvi wipes her tears as she is reminded of her last date with Edward….

 **What next...Read on...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flashback**

Purvi and Edward are at a club. They have had their dinner and are now dancing to the music. The DJ changes the tempo and plays a romantic soft number. Edward smiles at Purvi and places his hands on her waist and dances looking into her eyes. Purvi encircles her hands on his neck. She looks around the dance floor, everyone is in an embrace, some couples have already started kissing and making out.

She feels Edward's hands tightening around her and pulling her closer. Her heartbeats increase, she feels his hands move upwards her back to her silky hairs. He parts them to a side and hesitatingly places a kiss on her neck. Purvi hugs him tight.

Edward stops and takes Purvi's hands and pulls her into a darkened corner. He backs her up against the wall and wildly kisses her all over her face and neck. She raises her hands to his hairs, she feels him trying to lift her dress up and opens her eyes in shock when she feels his hands on her bare thighs.

 **Purvi:** Eddy..Eddy..stop it …please..

 **Eddy:** Shut up Purvi…he tries to take her lips, she turns away.

 **Purvi (tears):** Eddy please…noo…

Eddy looks into her eyes, he is breathing hard, his fingers are trembling, slowly he moves away from her. She straightens her clothes. He excuses himself and goes out to smoke a cigarette. Purvi goes to the bar and drinks a glass of water with shaking hands.

She comes out of the club and walks up to Edward with downcast eyes.

 **Purvi:** Eddy..I…am…am sorry..its just that..I…I am not ready yet…

 **Eddy:** You know you are the first girl who has refused me…I have ended up in bed with every girl I have dated..but you….you are different Purvi….What you did today I..somehow didn't feel bad about it..I am sorry, if I forced you..i misunderstood you..

 **Purvi:** I don't know what to say…I understand Eddy..if you donot call me again..I am sorry…bye

She starts to leave.

 **Eddy:** hey…will you come bowling with me next weekend?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Eddy.. you sure?

 **Eddy (shy):** I guess you made a gentleman out of me…I shall pick you up on Friday 6:00 pm..

 **Flashback over**

Purvi looks at her watch. It was Thursday today. She reaches home.

 **Pankaj:** Purviii..where are you? I have been calling you since long..

 **Purvi:** I guess I was so busy talking to Rachel..I didn't notice….so you done with your packing?

 **Pankaj:** Almost….just need to print my tickets.

Purvi looks around the mess. She smiles and sets about helping him pack in the true sense. 2 hours later Pankaj is all packed. She is looking at the luggage, her phone rings.

 **Purvi:** Hello

 **Sachin:** Hi Purvi….i hope you had a good time shopping today..

 **Purvi (straightens up):** Yes..thank you Mr Singhnia…I …donot know how much do those clothes cost..no one told me..how should I pay for it?

 **Sachin:** You donot have to pay for it….Its just a part of your new responsibilities. You will be Mrs Singhania..so you ought to dress up like that..

 **Purvi:** Oh..so that's my uniform..

 **Sachin:** I know Pankaj flies tomorrow morning. I need you to be in my office by afternoon. My lawyer will be present too.

 **Purvi:** Lawyer?

 **Sachin:** Yes..you got your uniforms, now you need to know your new responsibilities and sign the agreement..its business you see…

 **Purvi (heavy heart):** Yes you are right..I shall be there..

 **Sachin:** Goodnight Purvi..can't wait to see you tomorrow..

 **Next morning, airport**

Purvi accompanies Pankaj to the airport. He puts his luggage in a trolley and goes towards the gate. He looks at Purvi, she looks so sad. He hugs her and cries.

 **Pankaj:** Bye Purvi…main ..jaldi aaonga….tum please apna khayal rakhna..agar tumhe naya job pasand nahi aaya..toh mujhe batanaa…zabardasti mat karna tum..main hoon naa..main tumhara khayal rakhoonga..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Pinks…ek raat me tum papa jaise baat kar rahe ho..acha laga mujhe..meri chinta mat kar…I am fine..time pe khaa lenaa..kaam me mujhe bhool mat jaana..

 **Pankaj:** Purvi…tumne bataya nahi..tumhara naya job kya hai?

 **Purvi (looking down):** mujhe bhi theekh se pata nahi..aaj meri meeting hai..main tujhe baadme bataaongi okay…chalo…you will be late.

Pankaj waves a bye to her. Purvi controls her tears looking at him go. Her phone rings.

 **Rachel:** Miss Purvi…a car with chauffer is awaiting you at the airport parking lot. I have messaged you the car number.

Purvi takes the huge limousine and arrives at the office. She is escorted this time with great respect to a huge conference room.

The door opens and Sachin enters. Rachel leaves them alone.

 **Sachin:** Hello Purvi…he looks at her from top to bottom…hmm..this new uniform suits you..she is wearing a formal business suit that she had shopped for yesterday.

 **Purvi (dryly):** Thanks

A well suited man enters. He wishes both Sachin and Purvi and opens his briefcase taking out some papers.

 **Lawyer:** Miss Rai, Mr Singhania, I have drawn up your pre-nuptial agreement. I suggest you read and let me know in case you need some corrections. Meanwhile can I have the name and address of your legal counsel Miss Rai. I shall discuss with him the alimony and share of property involved in case of a split and agreement breach….

Purvi is shocked to hear about the pre-nuptial agreement. She never expected something like this.

 **Purvi:** I..I donot have any legal counsel…I am not sure about all this..

 **Sachin:** I suggest you read all the clauses. I donot wish that you break this agreement and later bring up any points.

 **Purvi:** This is really embarrassing….I ..I need to speak to you alone..

The lawyer leaves the room

 **Sachin:** So Miss Rai….now you can tell me what are your demands….more money, a villa? Which city you want your house in? name your price..you shall have it..

 **Purvi (angry):** Enough Mr Singhania….i know this is an agreement but this is my life…I donot wish to have a price tag on my head..it makes me feel as if I am..I am selling myself..listen to me once and for all…I don't care what your agreements, terms and conditions are…I donot want a single penny from you..I AM NOT FOR SALE !

Purvi looks at him with her eyes blazing, her chest heaving up and down….

 **Sachin (calmly):** Ho gaya…yeh ek glass paani peelo..gussa shaant ho jayega..

Purvi takes the glass of water and drinks it.

 **Sachin:** Miss Purvi…this is just an agreement that I have made to protect my interests…

Purvi feels her anger rising…Sachin sees this and immediately placates her.

 **Sachin:** Hear me out first..This is just a formality. I intend to treat you with utmost respect. Till the time you are my wife, I shall give your complete rights. I hope I shall receive the same from you..

Purvi nods her head.

 **Sachin (smiles):** So are you ready? Shall I call Mr Marshall in again?

Purvi has no choice, she agrees. She doesn't even read the agreement even once but makes it clear to him that she wishes to have no money or property once their agreement ceases. She wants to save her self respect at all times.

Sachin smiles and signs the agreement and passes the pen to Purvi. She signs across the page, surrendering herself to Sachin Singhania, the head of SS electronics for a period of 2 years !

 **Next Chapter – wedding of Sachin and Purvi…..**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning sun rises in Paris and Purvi is still looking out of the window. She had been standing there the whole night looking out at the vast sky. Pankaj had called last night after reaching Australia. Purvi was happy and had lied to him about her new job.

 **Purvi:** Pinks…I am in the hospitality department..basically I am his junior secretary. I have to accompany him on his tours, meetings over the world..guess I will still get to travel..but it also means I will be extremely busy. I have to travel tomorrow with him and his team for 10 days..I shall call you maybe in a couple of days.

 **Pankaj:** That's such a relief Purvi….hey but I hope you will not get up and serve in the plane as is your habit..hahahaha..

Purvi laughs with him to make him feel better.

She sighed, went to the bed of the huge hotel room that she was staying courtesy Sachin. She opened the box that had come to her all the way from London. She had asked Clara to send some personal items. She lied to her too saying about a fabulous job offer in Paris. She went through the items – her family pictures, her documents and certificates, her old clothes. She touched each of them and cried her heart out. Her crying was disturbed by Sachin's call.

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** hello

 **Sachin:** are you okay? You seem disturbed..

 **Purvi:** No..No I am fine..

 **Sachin:** Hmm..just wanted to remind you that you have to get dressed in 2 hours. My assistant will help you out. She should be at your room in about half an hour…so see you in some time.

 **Purvi:** Okay..

 **Sachin:** Are you sure you are okay?

 **Purvi:** yes..I will be..thank you

She keeps the phone down and after wiping her tears, goes to take a bath. Rachel arrives sometime later with some hair and make up artists. Sachin had selected the light blue floor length gown with a matching veil as her wedding dress. They all help Purvi slip in the dress and do her make up and hair. At the end she looks like a princess. Rachel thrusts a bouquet of white lilies in her hand to complete the look.

Purvi arrives at the wedding ceremony in a small and private hall. There are hardly any people in the room. She arrives looking every inch a beautiful bride, Sachin turns and gives an admiring glance to a slowly walking Purvi whose eyes are downcast. Rachel makes her stand next to Sachin. They both look into each others eyes. Sachin looks extremely handsome and royal in his 3 piece navy blue sharp suit.

 **Sachin:** You look beautiful..

Purvi just manages a small smile. Suddenly Sachin bends to kiss her cheek and whispers in her ear.

 **Sachin:** Smile..remember its our wedding..there are others present here..

Purvi straightens her spine and later tries hard to look at Sachin coyly and smile like a bride would.

The wedding registrar arrives and after explaining the procedure they sign and complete the formalities.

 **Registrar:** Congratulations ! You are now husband and wife officially.

 **Sachin:** Thank you..May I kiss the bride?

 **Registrar (laugh):** Hahhah…Mr Singhania..by all means..

Sachin smiles and lifts Purvi's veil. He can sense the fear in Purvi's eyes but he tries to assure her with his smile. Purvi swallows, remembers their agreement and closes her eyes and Sachin bends to kiss her lips softly and briefly.

Everyone around congratulate and wish the new couple. Purvi receives the wishes with a fake smile. The day passes with a lunch after the wedding and some sessions with a photographer. Its late in evening when Sachin and Purvi reach their home.

Finally they are left alone in Sachin's huge master bedroom. Purvi feels intimated with everything around.

 **Sachin:** You need some rest. Its been a tiring day…tomorrow we have to leave to Capri (island in Italy). I have a business meeting. We will be spending a week there. You donot need to worry about anything. The housekeeper will help you pack. Now excuse me as I have some business to catch up. Goodnight..

Sachin leaves the room. Purvi looks around, swallows hard. She gets startled to hear the knock on door. She fears he may have returned. She opens the door, it's the housekeeper- a warm and gracious middle aged woman named Stella.

She helps Purvi showing her the room and where her clothes are. Purvi relaxes in the company of this woman. After a bath and change of clothes, Stella shows Purvi around the huge house and serves her dinner. She wishes her goodnight.

 **Stella:** Meilleurs vouex pour votre premiere nuit (Best wishes for your first night in French language)

Purvi realizes fearfully its their wedding night. She moves to her room slowly and shuts the door. All her life she has had the company of very few men, never had she allowed her relations to step into the physical phase. She was not surprised when boys would not call her back after the first few dates. She wished to have a soul connection before having a physical contact. She had hoped Edward to be the first person to have that special relation, as she genuinely liked him.

Alas, she had no choice now but it would be her husband. Her heart is not ready to accept this. How could she let him get close without knowing him. In all her meetings with him, Sachin appeared gentlemanly except for that one moment in the salon when she could feel his passion. Purvi shudders to think what would have happened if Rachel had not come, would he have kissed her, she cannot forget his glance over her body.

She decided in her mind to talk to him about setting some boundaries in their relation till she was comfortable with him. She awaited his arrival now with knots in her stomach…..

…..She woke in the morning with the soft buzz of the house phone. She picked it up sleepily.

 **Stella:** Bonjour madame.. I hope you had a good sleep last night..Mr Sachin wishes to have your company for breakfast this morning.

 **Purvi:** Bonjour Stella.. Thank you..yes I slept well. I shall meet him down in 20 min..

Purvi looks around and then freshens up with a bath and steps down to the garden for breakfast.

 **Sachin (kisses her cheek):** Good morning Purvi..I hope you slept well yesterday..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Yes..I..did..did you…did you sleep well?

 **Sachin:** Hmm..we have to leave by today afternoon to Capri. Stella will have your stuff packed.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..I..I need to talk to you…about…

 **Sachin (drinking coffee):** about?

Purvi starts to say something but the butler comes to him with a phone. Sachin excuses himself and takes the call. Purvi cannot talk and then sees him directly when its time to leave for Capri.

Purvi steps in the private flight gingerly. The setting is almost home like for her, the only difference is she doesn't have her uniform and she has to train herself to sit quietly as a passenger and acknowledge the other hostesses. It doesn't help her to relax that one of the hostesses is an old classmate from her flying school who looks at her suspiciously.

Purvi excuses herself to use the washroom and overhears the two airhostess talk.

 **Glenda (Purvi's friend):** My..I never knew Mr Singhania dated air-hostesses too. He seems to snub me most times. I look way better than her..

 **Other girl:** Wonder what charms she used? She must be way too good in the bed..We need to learn some tricks from her…hahaahaha..

Purvi feels herself turning red in her cheeks. She turns to go but collides against Sachin who is right behind her.

 **Sachin (holding her waist):** You okay..Mrs Singhania…

The air-hostesses hear the word "Mrs Singhania" and look at Purvi with an open mouth.

 **Glenda:** I am sorry Mr Singhania…How could we help you?

 **Sachin:** Oh its nothing..just wanted to check on my beautiful wife if she was doing fine. You okay dear? He kissed her forehead.

Purvi nods yes and excuses to use the washroom. She composes herself and later settles for landing of flight.

The two air-hostesses graciously send her off with some respect. Sachin and Purvi exit the plane and sit in a fancy sports car. Purvi looks at Sachin who is busy with something on his laptop. She decides he is not bad after all.

They reach a charming casa (villa) overlooking the sea. The driver enters, places the luggage in the room and leaves the couple alone. Sachin is still busy on the phone, Purvi explores the whole house on her own. It's a 2 bedroom house with a kitchen, a patio, sun room and a gorgeous deck overlooking the sea below.

Sachin finishes his phone call and stands next to Purvi at the deck outside.

 **Sachin:** welcome to our summer house. Do you like it?

 **Purvi:** its..its beautiful..

 **Sachin:** I am sorry..i have to leave for my meeting. I shall drop you in the village market. Do you drive?

 **Purvi:** Yes..I have my international license.

 **Sachin:** Good..i thought you did be bored all alone in this house. You are independent enough. The market is huge and colorful. I know you speak Italian too. You shall manage. I shall meet you in the evening..

He prepares to leave. Purvi is perplexed.

 **Purvi:** what do you mean alone?

 **Sachin (smiles):** I like to spend some time alone here so I have no help. Don't worry, I shall cook you dinner tonight. The kitchen is well stocked with food.

Purvi smiles at him. Sachin hands her car keys to drive and gives her directions to the market place. Purvi reaches the market place, it's a row of many colorful streets with cute shops selling trinkets, wine, food, bread, cheese. Purvi wanders the place taking the sights and sounds and talking with the local people who are very friendly. She goes to the pier nearby and sees many boats and ferries used for transport the whole day by the people to go to the mainland and back to island.

She has her lunch in a small café. Sachin calls her in between to enquire. He is free from his meeting and later joins her by the pier. She is surprised to see Sachin mingle nicely with the locals who seem to know him very well.

Its evening and the streets turn quickly to a stage of sorts for various street performers. They both thoroughly enjoy the various song and dance performances. A young man asks Purvi's hand for dance and she looks at Sachin. He smiles asking her to dance. The crowd cheers as the man gracefully twirls Purvi around and she smiles at the attention.

Sachin watches her intently, the way she moves, the flick of her hairs, her dimples and her sensuality. Later they both leave the place to head back to the casa. Purvi is feeling happy after many days and smilingly she joins Sachin for preparing a simple dinner.

Later, she wishes him goodnight and retires to her bedroom. She is humming the song she heard in the roadside café and goes in for a soak in the hot tub. An hour later, she comes out of the bathroom with her wet hair, dressed in her night gown. She settles in front of the mirror drying her hair, when she hears the patio door of her room open. She startles to see Sachin step inside. He is dressed in a white linen shirt and fawn colored loose pants.

Purvi gasps and quickly reaches for the robe to cover herself. Sachin smiles at this attempt and walks towards her without breaking eye contact…

 **What are Sachin's intentions? Read on..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Purvi:** Sach…Sachin..you here..she wears the robe quickly.

Sachin smilingly comes close enough and runs his hands through her hairs. She flinches and steps back.

 **Sachin:** You look beautiful…I love your hair, he runs his finger down to her cheek…and this dimple..it teases me…

He without warning holds her by her waist and takes her lips. Purvi is shocked and tries hard to push him away but he controls her struggles. He leaves her, she gasps and wipes her lips with her trembling hand.

 **Purvi (shock):** Sachin…what are you doing ?

 **Sachin (smirks):** What? We are married..and its our first night tonight…he grabs her and pushes her to the bed and tries to kiss her again..

 **Purvi (loudly):** Stop it Sachin…

 **Sachin (slightly irritated):** Stop this acting Purvi..you very well know…what happens after marriage.

 **Purvi (tears):** I need some time Sachin..please..

 **Sachin (angry):** Enough ! Purvi! It was cute of you to pretend like a shy girl..but drop it now…after all I am sure you have done this before..haven't you..he looks straight into her eyes…

 **Purvi (tears spilling):** Sachin…I know..we are married and I donot deny it..but please..give me some time..I hardly know you..I promise I shall perform all my wife duties..but please..not now..i am ..I am not ready..

 **Sachin (laughs):** You expect me to believe this nonsense. He holds her face roughly…Whats your problem…I am only asking what you have already given to others.

 **Purvi (hurt):** Nooooo..Sachin…I have..have never done this before with anyone..please..this is embarrassing..

 **Sachin (gets up and claps his hands):** Wow ! Purvi Rai, airhostess all of 26 years expects me to believe she is still a VIRGIN ! come on….get someone else to fool with….you airhostesses are just a little better than call girls…you saw your friend Glenda today? She and many others before her have practically thrown themselves on me and my friends …..either you think I am a jerk or you bloody believe you are a good actress…But you know what…neither I am a jerk nor are you a good actress !

 **Purvi (crying):** Sachin pleaaase…you are humiliating me…I am not acting….I married you only for pankaj's sake…I don't need any of this..i don't need your money, your cars, your villas..please leave me alone…

 **Sachin (holding her by shoulders):** You may not need it now…I understand your wicked brain Purvi…all this acting…he mimicks her -give me time, I am not ready, I don't need anything…haah..you very well know we got married in Paris, you are aware that you can file a legal case of cruelty against me if we do not consummate our marriage within 30 days..and then you will ask for everything that's mine as compensation….is that what your master plan is?..sorry Mrs Purvi Sachin Singhania…well you know what..I have full intentions of foiling your plan right tonight !

 **Purvi (crying):** no Sachin..believe me…I …have ..no plan…Please..listen to me….

He doesn't give her any chance to speak and kisses her roughly. Purvi's sobs are stuck in her throat, she parts her lips open against the force applied by Sachin on her lips. She closes her eyes and feels Sachin pulling her robe away.

She meekly surrenders herself, mentally screaming. Her tears flow and Sachin doesn't pay any attention to it. He is surprisingly not rough but passionately kisses her everywhere. Inspite of her humiliation, somewhere Purvi's body gives away and she responds slightly to his touches and kisses. Maybe she has accepted that its not some stranger but her husband…even though he is still a stranger !

Sachin feels the difference in her behavior and smiles at Purvi sarcastically. Purvi sees that look on his face and feels embarrassed and turns her face away, sobbing..

Purvi gets scared on feeling sachin's presence between her legs. She resists his attempt to touch her down, but he is strong for her. On facing reluctance from Purvi, Sachin comes up and kisses her hard giving her no space to breathe and think and as Purvi clutches the bedsheet, squirming for breath, he enters her.

Purvi feels a great pain and sobs but her voice is muted and Sachin looks confusingly at her. He tries to get in deeper with some force and sees the tears spill out of Purvi's eyes and a painful gasp echoes in the room from her mouth. He stops and checks to see drops of blood on the bedsheet..

Sachin looks at Purvi with fear and horror. Purvi turns and crouches her body, crying silently in pain..

 **Sachin (shocked):** You…you..are a virgin? oh..my god..

Purvi's humiliation is complete, she now sobs loudly covering her face with her hands. Sachin gets up and puts on his clothes hastily. He tries to go near Purvi to comfort her, she drags herself more close, afraid of his touch..he takes the blanket and covers her body.

 **Sachin:** I…I …I am sorry Purvi…I didn't know this..

He walks out of the room feeling very guilty. He looks behind to see Purvi crying in pain. She lies there sobbing for some time. Later she gets up and tries to walk to the bathroom covered in the blanket.

She fills the tub with some hot water and stays in that wincing in pain at first, later the heat soothes her sore parts. She steps out and goes over to her wardrobe to pick out a dress. Ignoring the fancy clothes, she picks her own simple jeans and tshirt from the very bottom and wears them. She feels she is back being Purvi Rai. Thinking what to do next, she picks a haversack, fills it with her old clothes, her family photographs, she checks her wallet – it has enough cash and her own credit cards with her passport. She takes out all the cards that Sachin had given, places them neatly on the table, next to her mobile phone.

She wipes the last of her tears and goes out of the room through the patio door, down the steps to the sea shore and walks determinedly in the dark night to the pier…

…Sachin is meanwhile seated on the bed in his room. He feels guilty of accusing Purvi of being a scheming, cheap girl. He recoils again as he pictures the blood, Purvi's sobbing face. All this years of being surrounded by men and women who had interest only in his money and not his heart has made him suspicious of everyone. He had forgotten that love exists, money is not everything.

With a heavy heart, he knocks at Purvi's door calling her name softly. She doesn't respond or open the door, he tries the knob. He steps in calling her name and looks for her everywhere. He checks the bathroom and the patio. She isn't there. He runs his hands through his hairs and goes to each and every corner of the house calling her name.

He runs back to her room and stops seeing various credit cards and her phone on the table. He checks- those are the ones he gave her. He rushes to the wardrobe, all her clothes are present. He goes to the patio again and something pricks his foot – its her ear-ring. He looks down.

He immediately leaves the house driving in his car looking for her everywhere….

….Purvi reaches the pier and enquires about the earliest boat/ferry out of the island. Its dead of night and the sleepy man on the window asks her to come back at 4 am. Purvi checks her watch she still has 2 hours. She has no choice but to wait and she looks around for some place to sit away hidden.

She finds a quiet place just away from the booking window and settles on the steps, placing her tired head on the wall. She is reminded of Sachin's words and actions and fresh tears flow from her eyes…

…Sachin meanwhile is scanning the streets of Capri hoping to get one glimpse of Purvi…

 **I donot know what you guys will think about Sachin...he is only in his character of a ruthless, calculative businessman who feels everyone around him is after his money...Hopefully in the forthcoming chapters Purvi will ignite the spark of love in his somewhat cold heart ! Keep reading ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi wipes her tears when she feels a hand on her shoulders. She is afraid to look back, she doesn't want to face Sachin again. She hears some laughter and looks behind to see a group of 4 drunkards eyeing her.

She gets up but one man suddenly clamps her mouth and the remaining three lift her off to an empty boat. She is terrified, they plonk her on the boat and one man comes closer to kiss her. She screams and tries to run away from the boat but the remaining men grab her and punch her on her stomach. Purvi kicks them and scratches their faces all the while screaming.

The men clamp her mouth again and try to tear her tshirt, Purvi can hear the ripping sound of fabric and tries to kick them again. She pushes them with all her might and a man slips and falls in the water. The men leave her and Purvi falls ahead coughing and spitting blood. She tries to get up and run, but one of the men drag her foot. She slips and falls. She feels the world go black, suddenly she sees a man jump into the boat. He is fighting the drunkards all alone, those guys are no match for him and they run away. The boat rocks, she coughs up some more blood.

Finally a blurry face comes closer to her, repeatedly calling her name. Purvi feels that blurry face becoming black.

….Sachin thanks God that he found her on time. He picks her bag and takes Purvi to the car. He rushes inside the villa, taking her to her room. He checks all the wounds on her body and cleans them and bandages them. He goes to her wardrobe, takes out fresh clothes and changes her. He covers her with a blanket and caresses her forehead, sighing a sorry.

Next morning, Purvi wakes up with a gritty mouth still tasting of her own blood. She tries to open her eyes and turn but winces with pain. The door to her room opens and Sachin steps in with a tray of coffee.

 **Sachin (concern):** Purvi..are..are you okay?

Purvi opens her eyes at his voice and looks around in confusion. She gets the memory of last night and tries to get down the bed to go away from him.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…wait….listen..

She gets off the bed from other side but cannot find her balance yet. Sachin immediately comes next to hold her, she sits back on the bed.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Please…please..don't touch me..

 **Sachin (backing off):** Allright..I..I understand…All I want to say is ..I am really sorry…I may have misunderstood you…I..I am not a bad guy…I promise that henceforth I will not come near you without your permission..

 **Purvi (relaxing a bit):** Its…its okay..and thank you..for..for yesterday night..

 **Sachin (serious):** I need to be sure that you will not try to leave again like this..so I have your passport with me…I shall manage it..

 **Purvi (looks at him with shock):** What?

 **Sachin:** you heard me..I have your passport with me so that you would not do anything silly like this again..Do you realise what could have happened yesterday night? They could have ..ra..raped you, kidnapped you for ransom or even murdered you….

Purvi starts sobbing. Sachin wants to hug and comfort her, he controls himself and goes and sits next to her.

 **Sachin (softly):** dekho Purvi..you are my wife..I know its just for 2 years..but still…you are my responsibility now. I fully want to honour the agreement between us…I know..I know you did this just for your brother..but give me a chance atleast..

 **Purvi (tears):** Sachin..why? why did you marry me? You could have married anyone..why me? You don't even know me…

 **Sachin (turning his face away):** I…I have my own reasons….I can't tell them right now…I will let you know when the time is right..the coffee is getting cold.

 **Purvi (wipes her tears):** Hmm..okay…shall I make breakfast? Don't you have to go to office?

 **Sachin (smiles):** Purviii..people don't work on their honeymoon…

 **Purvi (looks at him in shock):** Hon…honeymoon?

 **Sachin:** Yes..Capri is a place to relax, not work…don't worry..treat this as a vacation with..with a friend…Friends? He extends his hand….

 **Purvi (smiles):** Okay…

Sachin helps her get ready and they both have breakfast in the sun room together. They spend the whole day in the villa as Purvi feels weak. 2 days later, Purvi's wounds have healed, she feels much better. Sachin plans to take her sailing to a small island.

 **On the boat,**

The weather is nice, sunny but not hot. A cool breeze flows. Purvis is wearing a sailing dress and Sachin is shirtless tanning himself. Purvi turns her face away feeling shy, Sachin sees this and covers his chest with a shirt.

 **Sachin:** Have you got your swimming costume? The water at the island will be great for a swim…

 **Purvi:** You will swim too?

 **Sachin:** Of course..I will..I love water…

 **Purvi:** I like it too.. Papa would often take us to swim in the river..he would catch fish and we all would have our dinner..

 **Sachin:** You miss him?

 **Purvi:** sometimes…he was more like a friend to me..he taught me so many things – Swimming, playing tennis, he would come camping with me…he was great fun….What about your parents?

 **Sachin (changes topic):** hey look…we have reached….hold the railings…this will be a but rough..

Purvi holds the railings. The sea water is a bit rough near the shore. Sachin expertly guides his boat, but suddenly seems like its hit by a wave. The boat shakes, Purvi gets thrown off balance. She falls forward onto Sachin, he holds her on time.

Purvi opens her eyes and sees Sachin holding her with one hand and with the other he is steering the boat. His eyes and concentration are on the shore ahead, his left hand is encircled around Purvi's waist supporting her.

Purvi sees that her right hand is around Sachin's neck and left hand across his chest. Sachin feels her breath on his cheek, he turns to look at her. Their faces are so close, they look into each other's eyes, the boat jerks bringing them to reality. Sachin carefully removes his hand away from her waist and Purvi gets up.

Sachin gets down the boat and anchors it to a tree stump. He asks Purvi to change into her swimming costume. A while later, Purvi comes out wearing a sky blue two piece swimming dress and a white sun hat. She tries to get off but the boat keeps on shaking. She calls Sachin for help. He has already removed his shirt again. Sachin walks up and holds his hand out for her to jump from the boat. She lands and then looks around. It's a small sea shore with lots of shady trees. The sand is a beautiful white color and the water is clear blue. ( **I am thinking of my time spent in Miami beach….its a beautiful place)**

 **Sachin:** Come..lets go in the water…

Purvi and Sachin spend a wonderful day on the beach. They chat like friends, get to know a bit about each other, drink some beer and have food. Its time to go back and Purvi thinks of all the memories of this place.

They reach the casa, Sachin helps her again and they both bid goodnight and go to separate rooms to sleep..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Sachin is not a bad guy. He was friendly and charming today….we spoke a lot but then he never told me much about his family, his parents. He seems like hiding lot of pain, sadness…is this the real Sachin? I don't know…

 **Sachin (thinking):** na jaane tumme kya baat hai…..mujhe acha lagta hai tumhari baate sunna..tumhari zindagi kitni alag hai mujhse…tumhe apne maa baap ka pyaar milaa..ek parivaar milaa..mujhe kya mila? …sirf akelapan..main bahut darta hoon iss akelepan se.. tum mere akelepan ko door karogi?

 **Is this the beginning of a new friendship between the two?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sachin and Purvi head back to Paris after their week long stay in Capri. Sachin gets busy with his business work and meanwhile Purvi manages to lie to Pankaj about her trip.

 **2 days later**

 **Sorry, sorry...wish you all a very happy Ganesh Chathurthi festival. Was busy with all the temple visits and preparations for one of my favorite festivals. Having lived in Mumbai the whole life, Ganpati festival is ingrained in us !**

 **so now lets continue the story...**

Sachin and Purvi head back to Paris after their week long stay in Capri. Sachin gets busy with his business work and meanwhile Purvi manages to lie to Pankaj about her trip.

 **2 days later**

 **Sachin:** Purvi, I am throwing a party in the house for my close business associates and friends in Paris. The news of our wedding has finally made its way to the media.

 **Purvi (shocked):** Oh my god! Pankaj..he may come to know…

 **Sachin:** I had told you before hand…whats the harm in telling him the truth..

 **Purvi:** you don't understand..he will be very guilty…he loves me like my dad…he would be shattered to know that this is just a contract…

 **Sachin:** 2 years is a long time ..anything can happen..

 **Purvi (looks in shock):** what? What did you say?

 **Sachin (recovering):** no..i mean..you don't have to tell him about the contract..just tell him we got married…that's all..no one needs to know whats going on between us..

 **Purvi (agreeing):** Yes..you are right…do you need any help in organizing the party?

 **Sachin (smile):** No…everything will be managed..you just get ready ..and..and look beautiful..meet you at the party in evening..bye..he leaves the room..

 **Purvi (dry laugh):** so looking beautiful is the job of Mrs Singhania ! haah..she wipes her tears..

Rachel comes in the afternoon and hands Purvi a dossier of the guests who are coming to the party . Puvi goes through it, there are some names and faces that she recognizes – they are all business magnates or political leaders of France. Sifting through the pages, one doesn't have a picture.

 **Purvi:** Rachel, who is this person..there is no picture..and the name is just KS !

 **Rachel:** Oh that…he is Mr Singhania..we all call him K..thats how he wants us to call him. He is a close friend. On other note..she lowers her voice…he is very handsome and a big flirt..

 **Evening,party**

Sachin awaits Purvi to step down from the room. He is checking himself in the mirror, his eyes get blinded by some shiny stuff on top of the stairs. Its Purvi's ear rings, which are reflecting the shining sun from the window in front. He shields his eyes and turns towards her. Slowly her face is visible.

She comes and stands next to Sachin. Sachin smiles at her.

 **Sachin:** lets go..darling...everyone's waiting for us. He slips his hand around her waist and pulls her closer. Purvi looks at him angrily.

 **Purvi:** What are you doing? Don't touch me

 **Sachin (still smiling, but using a different tone):** Relax…I am only playing my part of a wonderful husband.. You are now my wife in front of the guests !

Purvi realizes the situation and smiles along with him. They both walk down looking like a perfect couple in love. Sachin takes her upfront and introduces her as his loving wife. They both mingle with the guests and talk politely. In between, Sachin pecks her on her cheek and she blushes.

They both take a break from meeting people and Purvi heads to the bar for a drink. She feels Sachin sit next to her.

 **Purvi:** My, my Sachin..you act well, I must say..

 **Sachin:** You are not bad either…after all you air hostesses have fake smiles all the time..

 **Purvi:** really….you know too much about us..i guess you dated many..tch tch tch…the way you talk about our profession, you have very low standards…

 **Sachin:** Hmm..being sarcastic…did you overdo your drinks? Well I have not dated any..just had some one night stands !

Purvi jolts on hearing that word. What started as a casual banter has now turned into something personal..

 **Purvi:** I..don't drink too much…I have a limit of 2 pegs..i cannot handle it..

 **Sachin:** oh that's why you are so uptight ! just 2 ? hmm….someday…I wish I would take advantage of this information..

 **Man:** Well…well well ! always in the mood for business deals – advantages, shares, mergers…Come on….

Sachin and Purvi turn at this voice. Purvi sees a handsome man extending his hand to Sachin. He keeps his drink back on the bar and hugs this man.

 **Sachin:** you bas**** where have you been?

 **Man:** hmm….I went away for a few days and you managed to trap this damsel…not fair…

 **Sachin:** Purvi, this is Kavin my business rival but my very good friend..

Purvi gives her hand to shake, but gets surprised when Kavin pulls the very hand and kisses her cheek.

 **Kavin:** hey beautiful…you deserve love..loads of it…I can give that more than this idiot!

 **Sachin:** you bas****, you eyed all my girlfriends..leave her..she is my wife..

 **Kavin:** That's what makes her more irresistible..

Purvi looks at him open mouthed. He is flirting big time in front of Sachin, who seems to enjoy this. Sachin spots someone in the crowd..

 **Sachin:** Kavin..take care of my wife for a while.I need to speak to Anderson for a few minutes….

 **Kavin:** don't blame me later for your divorce..he winks at Purvi..

 **Sachin:** I won't..I promise..

Sachin leaves. Purvi looks a bit uncomfortable.

 **Kavin:** relax…we joke the same way everytime we meet..you are safe with me…well whats your name?

 **Purvi:** I ..I am Purvi..

 **Kavin (surprised):** You are Indian? The press briefing was you are British?

 **Purvi:** I am indian by birth, both my parents are Indians. I am British citizen.

 **Kavin:** hmmm..tumhe Hindi aati hai?

 **Purvi (slight accent):** haan..bahut achi tarah se..

 **Kavin:** oh Teri…main toh marta hoon hindi me baat karne ke liye..tumhara husband hai naa…bahut bhaav khaata hai..hamesha angrez banke ghoomta hai..magar dil se poora Hindustani hai..sochta bhi hindi me hai..

 **Purvi:** Maine zyaada hindi suni nahi Sachin se…

 **Kavin:** hmm..ek baar India jaaogi..toh sab dekh logi..

 **Purvi (surprised):** india?

 **Kavin (taking his drink):** Hmm…wahi toh ghar hai..uska poora parivaar hai…main bhi wahi rehta hoon..

 **Purvi:** ohh..i didn't know this..waise…you are also Singhania…toh kahin tum?

 **Kavin (smiles):** hmmm…main Sachin ka cousin hoon..magar hum bhai kam dost zyaada hai…yeh sab chodo..will you dance with me?

Purvi smiles and Kavin leads her gently to the dance floor. They both dance easily holding hands. Kavin jokes with her and she laughs. She likes his company, she is enjoying the dance, unaware of a pair of eyes staring into them with a smile on face but with tinge of jealousy in heart !


	10. Chapter 10

**Next morning**

Purvi and Sachin are having breakfast together when they have a surprise visitor.

 **Kavin:** good morning my beautiful…he comes up to Purvi and kisses her cheek..Bonjour Stella…my you look so fresh this morning

 **Stella (blushing):** Bonjour monsieur Kavin..you are very kind as always..i shall get your black coffee and eggs..

 **Sachin:** ho gaya..main bhi hoon….mujhe bhool gaya?

 **Kavin (kisses his cheek):** Bonjour Sachin…oh you look marvelous today morning…

 **Sachin (rubbing his cheek):** Dramebaaz…what are you doing here?

 **Kavin:** maine socha..kyun naa mere bhaiyya aur bhabhi ko aaj ka lunch aur sightseeing mere taraf se diya jaye..

 **Sachin:** idea acha hai..magar mere meetings hai…ek kaam kar..take Purvi..i shall join you guys for lunch..sounds good?

 **Purvi:** Sachin..why don't you come with us..one day..

 **Sachin (irritated):** Purvi..my meetings get fixed months ago..main iske jaisa velllaa (idle) nahi hoon…now excuse me..i need to rush..see you at lunch..bye

 **Kavin:** haah…good riddance..kabab me se haddi toh nikal gayi…I shall wait for you..get dressed

 **Purvi:** what? Kabab me haddi?

 **Kavin:** haan..main toh bas uske saath formal ho raha tha..tum jaisi khoobsurat ladki ke saath ghoomne ke liye koi bodyguard nahi chahiye thaa..

Purvi gets confused by his statement. He looks at her face and laughs out loud..

 **Kavin:** hahahaha…look at your face..don't worry..aisa kuch nahi hai …sach me…chalo jaldi karo..

Purvi goes upstairs and is confused should she go out or not with Kavin. She is anyways bored doing nothing around so she thinks of going out with him.

Kavin takes Purvi sight seeing in the streets of Paris. He knows Paris like the back of his hand and takes her to small cafes, museums and the banks of river Seine where there are many artists with easels. He forces Purvi to sit for a portrait.

Purvi is sitting on the banks watching the tourists clicking pictures, Kavin gets some crepes for her to eat.

 **Kavin:** whats the matter…you still look sad..i tried my best to get you out of the sad mood you were since yesterday..i guess I failed..he sighs..

 **Purvi (surprised):** what are you saying? I am sad? You are mistaken

 **Kavin (looks into her eyes):** Purvi…I can read people very well..you had a fake smile throughout the night…I know its soon but you can consider me as a friend…

 **Purvi (looking away):** No..Kavin..its not like that..i just..I am missing my brother..

 **Kavin:** you have a brother…where does he live?

Purvi smiles and talks about her brother 'Pinks'. She tells funny stories about him and in between one story, her phone rings – its Pankaj ! She steps away to talk to him

 **Purvi:** Pinks! What conincidence yaar..i was just talking about you..you actually called..i cannot believe this..how are you?

 **Pankaj (angry, tears):** Purvi…whats all this..you..you have married Mr Singhania? How could you not tell me this…whats the meaning of this?

 **Purvi:** Pinks…i…I am sorry..i didn't tell you all this…but just calm down..everything was just so sudden..i really didn't know what to do…

 **Pankaj (shouting):** Shut up Purvi…I am just shocked…how could you not tell me this..you..you just met him...I am sure this is not love...is it just his money? his status? Answer me..god damn !

 **Purvi:** No..no ..Pankaj..no..its not that at all..please...you know me...I..ek min meri poori baat sun lo...

 **Pankaj:** I hate you Purvi..best of luck..Mrs Singhania..enjoy your life, your money, your villas….good bye..

Purvi looks at her phone with disbelief. Pankaj her own brother said 'I hate you' to her. She starts sobbing. Kavin looks at her and gets worried.

 **Kavin:** hey..kya hua? Who was on the phone?

 **Purvi:** Kavin ..I am sorry..i wish to go home..my head..i have a headache..i am sorry..

Kavin doesn't ask her anything more and quietly cancels the lunch date and takes her home. She goes to her room and cries her heart out.

Sachin comes home at night and gets to know from Stella that Purvi has not stepped out of her room and neither has she eaten anything.

He slowly makes his way to her room and knocks the door gently. He knocks a couple of times more calling her name, she still doesn't open. He turns to go downstairs, when he hears the door open. He walks inside to see Purvi sitting on the bed with a glum face.

 **Sachin:** whats the matter Purvi? Stella informed me that you have hardly eaten anything the whole day? Is your health fine? Should I call a doctor?

Purvi nods her head as no.. She doesn't speak anything but. Sachin asks a couple of more times, she doesn't tell him what the problem is. He finally gets up to leave…

 **Purvi:** sachin…pankaj called..he knows about us..

 **Sachin:** hmm…so what did you tell him…

 **Purvi (tears , covering her face with hands):** he hates me sachin..he thinks I did this for money..my own brother hates me…

Sachin looks at her weepy face and feels bad.

 **Sachin:** I..I am very sorry..thats wrong on his part…did you try telling him this is temporary..

 **Purvi (shaking her head):** No..i don't want to..if I tell him he won't believe it…he hates me Sachin…

She starts sobbing loudly. Something hurts Sachin too. Its because of him that she is in this situation. He feels guilty and wants to comfort her and make her feel better about herself…

He gingerly puts his hand ahead and places them on her shoulder very gently. Purvi feels his touch and looks up. She sees Sachin give her a small smile, she needs some support. Without thinking he hugs him and sobs again. Sachin stays still for 2 seconds, then brings his arms around her gently.

 **Sachin:** Its not your fault..you only wanted to save him….i can speak to him if you want..i will tell him the whole truth..he surely didn't mean it when he said he hates you..he just said that in anger maybe..give him some time…he will surely calm down and then understand you…

Purvi stops sobbing and looks into sachin's eyes..

 **Purvi:** will he forgive me?

 **Sachin:** forgive you? Tumne koi galti hi nahi ki…toh kiss baat ke liye tumhe maaf karegaa….usse toh tumhe thank you kehna chahiye…aisi sacrificing bahen mili hai…sach me…he is so lucky to have you..

Purvi smiles, she feels better. They both smile at each other. Their moment is broken by a knock on the door. Stella has brought dinner for both in her room..

 **Sachin:** jaao fresh ho jaao..main abhi aata hoon..

 **Sachin is showing his care to Purvi..will Purvi accept this? What is Kavin's role in this relation? Keep reading and yes..please give me reviews...**


	11. Chapter 11

A month passes of their marriage. Sachin and Purvi are friendly but nothing much. Kavin becomes good friends with Purvi.

 **One day,**

Sachin comes with Rachel to home. He is discussing something with her and asks Purvi to join them in the study.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..you called me? Oh hello Rachel..how are you doing?

 **Sachin (checking some papers):** Yes…I called you…we are leaving for India in 2 days. Rachel needs some documents from you..she has to arrange all relevant documentation back home for your stay there. Racel, please hand Purvi the file that I gave you and get her prepared..

 **Purvi (confused):** India? For how many days?

 **Sachin (looking up):** what you mean days? That's where I live…

Purvi is shocked. He had never spoken to her about this anytime, though Kavin had mentioned this to her. In this one month, Purvi still didn't know anything about him and she was frustrated with this lack of information. She sees that Sachin is busy with his work and she certainly doesn't want to talk in front of Rachel.

She quietly steps out with Rachel and provides her all that she needs. She takes a file from Rachel and goes to her room to study. It's a thick folder, she opens it and reads. After reading she realizes it's a file that contains all information about Sachin's various companies, his properties and she is shocked to see a separate dossier of his family. She closes it in disgust. It seems so artificial to get to know about her husband's family like this..

 **Purvi (mind):** Husband? No…its just temporary..why am I getting affected..but still…I am not comfortable with all this. I should talk to him once..

At night after dinner, she musters some courage and knocks his room door. Sachin opens it while still being on the phone. He signals her to come inside. She waits for him to finish his call.

 **Sachin:** yes Purvi..you had some work with me? I just have 20 more minutes then I have another call..

 **Purvi (sighing):** okay..then I shall talk some other time..she gets up to leave.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..wait..okay..lets talk..

 **Purvi:** Sachin…I need some time to talk to you…in this whole one month we must have barely spoke..I ..I know I am just temporary and this should be none of my business but I want to know about you, your family, your home…

 **Sachin:** Didn't Rachel give you my dossier? You can get everything you want to know from that

 **Purvi (frustrated):** Look I hate this…I hate to know people as files, folders…this is not how I meet people or families….i would like to know them from you..please..

 **Sachin (sighs):** I guess you are right…its funny this is how I meet people…I get them researched, read their files, know their strengths and weaknesses and then meet them in person..

 **Purvi:** But Sachin…that's for your business..this ..this is your family..your people..your blood..

 **Sachin (smiles dryly):** Haaah…once you meet my family..you will realise that's business too..

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Sachin (smiles):** Anyways…I am glad you asked me..you are showing some interest in this relation…

 **Purvi (awkward):** I mean…I am your wife after all…I have to look that part in front of everyone..so..

 **Sachin (gets up, turns his face away):** all right…I was born in India to Shiv and Natasha Singhania.. My father was a big businessman..my mother a socialite.. I never stayed with them..i grew up in boarding schools, once in a while during vacations I would visit home – he turns his face….

 **Sachin:** what did you do in vacations Purvi?

 **Purvi:** me…Dad took us fishing, camping…sometimes if they quit jobs, we would pack and move to a new place….it was fun…she smiles remembering those moments

 **Sachin:** hmm..i spent my vacations alone in that huge mansion. Dad never had time from his business and Mom..she liked her kitty parties and alcohol more…

Purvi's expressions change. She senses the emptiness in Sachin's voice.

 **Sachin:** Well….I was 19 and studying in London, when my dad got severe losses in his business. He shot himself, mom and two servants in his rage…I lost my parents at the same time. He looks out vacantly..

 **Purvi (emotional):** I…I…am sorry..to hear this..

 **Sachin:** don't be..you didn't know them..heck..even I hardly knew them..

 **Sachin:** the entire responsibility of the empire fell on my shoulders. I have been working non stop since I was 19. Attending meetings, studying deals, trying mergers..with god's grace I managed to get the business back on its feet..and then now I have married you…that's my story..he goes near the aquarium and watches the fish swim gently..

 **Purvi:** I..had no idea..you live such a lonely life…

 **Sachin (smiles):** yes..you are right…I have everything…money, villas, cars but I have no friend…he looks at her…

 **Purvi:** so…the file had some dossiers..who…who are they?

 **Sachin (sighs):** Oh yes….how can I forget them….they are my family..he gives a small laugh…My step mother – Savitri, my half brother – Suyash and my 2 half sisters – Priyali and Protima..there is also Girish tauji – Kavin's dad who is now like a dad for me..and Kavin ..

 **Purvi:** step mother?

 **Sachin:** my dad had two wives…they have equal rights to the property as well…so they stay with me..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Sachin..for letting me know about them..do they know about us?

 **Sachin:** yes…they came to know just recently…and let me tell you…they are not happy..

 **Purvi:** what? Why? Do they..do they know..its a contract marriage?

 **Sachin:** No…no one knows…they have their own reasons to hate me..i am fine with that…I am just worried that you may have to take some brunt as well..

 **Purvi:** I don't know what to say…I shall go with the flow..I …I am sorry if me asking these questions has hurt you..

 **Sachin:** No..don't be sorry….its just that some scars are difficult to go away..

 **Purvi (smiles):** Time heals everything.. she comes near him to console him. Sachin looks deep into her eyes, Purvi gets arrested in his gaze…

 **Sachin (softly):** Thank you Purvi…

 **Purvi (breaking gaze):** Good night…

She goes to her room….

 **Purvi (mind):** I never knew that Sachin is so lonely in life. Its true money cannot buy happiness. I don't know I feel bad for him…will there be a way he will be happy again?

 **Sachin (mind):** maine kaha tha naa..main bahut akela hoon…kya tum bhi muje chodd ke chali jaoogi….aaj tak jisse bhi mila hoon..hamesha unki kamzori, taakat, niyat jaanke ki hai mila hoon...aur jo bhi rishta banaya bas apne faayde ke liye banaya…tum who pehli ho..jisse binaa soche samjhe rishta bana liya..kyunki mere dil ne kaha…Purvi please…give me one chance…just one..

 **So now the story will shift to India..we will meet sachin's family...how will Purvi manage and will they fall in love?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, got a bit late...read on**

Purvi is watching a movie in the airplane without really paying any attention to it. Sachin nudges her.

 **Sachin:** ahem…ahem..the movie is playing for the second time…did you really like it so much?

 **Purvi:** what..no..ahhh…I didn't realise

 **Sachin:** whats the matter…you look so nervous

 **Purvi:** ahh…its..its my first time…going to India…I mean…I never got a chance to go to my parents birth country..plus..I ..I will be meeting your family for the first time…

 **Sachin:** so…why should you be nervous? Treat it as a trip to a new place..

 **Purvi:** sachin…you don't understand…You…your family is soo rich and I..I am just a simple airhostess…so…I…am..I am not sure….

 **Sachin (smiles, softly):** you..you are just not an airhostess…you have been living on your own..you know whats hard work..most of my family members have hardly worked for a day…you have nothing to be ashamed of Purvi..You are just fine..he places a hand on hers. She looks down and feels confident.

Purvi sighs and looks out of the window. Soon their flight lands and Purvi steps out the first time on the land where her parents had been born and lived a major part of life before migrating to London.

 **Sachin:** welcome to our home Purvi..She smiles at him. He takes her away from the private tarmac to a waiting car.

Purvi looks out of the window in amazement at the all the new sights and sounds…crowded areas, colorful attires. Its early evening and she looks open mouthed at the gates of a palace like mansion. They drive past a huge garden, and halt just outside the steps of a grand entrance.

A butler dressed in Indian clothes steps down and opens the door. Purvi gives him a warm smile and he salutes her. Sachin holds her by her waist and together they walk up to the main entrance where she sees some young girls and an old lady awaiting them.

 **Old lady:** Rukooo..

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai badimaa…kyun rokaa hame?

 **Badimaa:** tu chup reh…bahuu…yahan aao..Sachin nudges her to step ahead..Purvi walks up gingerly..

 **Badimaa:** hmmm…angrezi ladki leke aaya tu…sar pe palu nahi..maathe pe sindoor nahi..yeh kya gale me mangalsutra nahi..shaadi huyi bhi hai ki nahi?

 **Sachin:** who..woh..register marriage ki humne..

 **Badimaa:** mujhe pata tha….khair…kal subah hi panditji se puchke ek acha mahurat nikaloongi…tab tak tu iske paas bhi nahi jayega..manzoor hai toh ghar ke andar aa..

 **Sachin (embarrassed):** Kya Badi maa…meri biwi ke saamne toh mat daato..

 **Badimaa:** tujhe toh tere bacho ke saamne bhi daatoongi..abhi ruk jaa do min..She turns her attention to Purvi.

 **Badimaa:** are sonali..zaraa who chunar toh dena…she takes a chunar and puts in on Purvi's head , next she takes some sindoor and puts it on her forehead…

 **Badimaa:** ab lag rahi hai ghar ki bahu jaise…Sachin baba…bahurani se kaho…angrezi me..apna dahina (right) per aage badhaake ghar ke andar aaye..

Sachin smiles and starts to say in English, when Purvi smiles and does exactly what the old lady had instructed. Badimaa is surprised..

 **Badimaa:** baba…bahu ko kaise samajh me aaya?

 **Purvi (accent):** mujhe hindi aati hai..mere papa Punjabi hai aur maa Bengali….namaste badimaa…

 **Badimaa:** aree waah..yeh toh bahut acha hua…warna is ghar ke log toh bas angrezi me patar patar karte hai..

Purvi and Sachin step inside and Purvi looks at the huge house and feels dwarfed. The servant comes and whispers something in Sachin's ears. His facial expression changes and he directs Purvi to a huge room upstairs.

Sachin knocks and goes inside followed by Purvi.

 **Sachin:** Mom, aapne bulaya

A lady with a drink in hand turns towards Sachin..

 **Lady (fake smile):** mera beta aagaya…haan…main bahut excited thi…tumhari nayi 'escort' ko dekhne..suna hai british ladki hai..goood ..i like it

 **Sachin (holding his lips together):** She is my wife…Purvi…

 **Lady (disappointed look):** Ohh…she is indian…never mind..welcome to the family..I am Savitri..you can call me Mrs Singhania…feel comfortable in the new house..the servants will show you around…could you please excuse us..i need to discuss business with my dear son

Purvi smiles and leaves the room.

 **Sachin:** yes Mrs Singhania…kitne ka cheque sign karna hai…

 **Savitri:** Call me mom beta…15 lakh…kal thode paise haar gayi….

 **Sachin (frustrated):** aap jeetti kab hai..

 **Savitri (sarcastic):** Jab se is ghar me aayi hoon..mera toh luck hi change ho gaya hai…ab pata nahi is nayi ladki ke aane ke baad kya kya hoga..

Sachin signs and tears the cheuqe and gives her..

 **Savitri:** agar kisi bhi ladki se shaadi karni thi..Mr Sachin Shiv Singhania ko toh Ruby me kya kami thi..kamse kam apne saath who Purvaana empire toh le aati ….iss ladki ke paas kya hai? Suna hai airhostess hai….hahahaha….kal se ghar me chai nshta yehi serve karegi kya? Ma'm some coffee? Some tea….absolutely no class….

 **Sachin( angry):** aapka cheuque de diya hai…I am leaving…

He slams the door angrily and comes out heaving. He stands on the railing venting out the anger and walks to the giant window on the side. He looks out…..

 **Flashback**

Little 9 year old Sachin is playing with the servants kids in the huge garden when he sees two cars come in the driveway. His dad is back from one of the trips.

 **Sachin:** Papa..papa…..I missed you so much

Shiv Singhania (Sachin's dad) brushes him aside and walks inside quickly holding a lady by her waist. They both are not walking straight.

Sachin waits outside his parents room. He can hear a big fight, lots of things been thrown around. He gets scared and his nanny (Badimaa) takes him away.

Later at the dining table, Badimaa is feeding him lovingly and the same lady comes down still swaying.

 **Savitri:** bloody ! useless servants ! kabse ice maang rahi hooon….bloody fools…get me some ice quick !

Sachin gets scared and holds Badimaa's hnds tight.

 **Savitri(smiling):** Ohhhhh….sweeet boy..kya naam hai tumhara..Saahil?

 **Sachin:** nahi….sach..sachin…aunty

 **Savitri (laughing):** Aunty…..hahahaha….main tumhe aunty dikhti hoon…aunty nahi…main bhi tumhari maa hoon…tumhare dad ki second wife…aaj se main bhi yahi rahoongi..tumhare saaath…

 **Sachin (confused):** mom? Magar….maa toh kamre me hai..hai na badimaa…

 **Savitri:** …maine kaha na…main yahi rahoongi…call me MOM…..

She takes the ice bucket and walks upstairs…

 **Flashback over**

He hears sounds of laughter and looks at that direction in the lawn. He smiles to see Purvi with badimaa mingling with the servants kids and distributing candy to them. One small kid kisses her on her cheek, she smiles and Sachin looks at her dimples.

 **Sachin (mind):** kaun kehta hai tum gareeb ho…..tum ameer ho Purvi..dil ki….swabhaav ki….tumhare smile me who taaakat hai..kisi bhi dukhi ko hasna sikhaa de…I like you…I like you a lot…

He is still smiling when he sees someone suddenly in that frame. Someone has closed Purvi's eyes, she holds his hands and guesses a name. She turns and appears pleasantly surprised and happy to see KAVIN…

 **Purvi:** Kavin…..you….

 **Kavin:** I came following you guys..actually just You….welcome to India Purvi…how are you feeling?

 **Purvi:** its nice exciting…..Badimaa is soo sweet…

 **Kavin (touching Badimaa's feet):** Namaste badimaa…nayi firang bahu kaisi lagi?

 **Badimaa:** Kavin baba…yeh bahut achi hai..sachin baba ke liye bilkul sahi hai..tum kab shaadi kar rahe ho?

 **Kavin:** jab aapka sachin baba inhe divorce de de..main usi din inse shaadi kar loonga..

 **Badimaa (hitting Kavin's head):** Chee…..inki Jodi kabhi nahi tootegi…dekhna tumhai ichaa kabhi poori nahi dil kehta hai…yeh dono janam janam ke liye saath rahenge..

 **Purvi:** what? What is she saying Kavin…I cannot understand so much Hindi..

 **Kavin:** she is saying you and Sachin are made for each other…you will be together for the rest of your lives and forever…

Purvi realizes what she said with a jolt, she turns her face away sad at the irony.

 **Badimaa:** dekha…angrez hai magar sharmaati hai….sachin baba..aao naa..yeh dekho aapke peeche peeche yeh shaitaan bhi aa gaya…

 **Sachin:** haan yeh toh bachpan ki aadat hai..apne ghar se zyaada yahi padaa rehta hai…

 **Kavin:** bro….i have a good reason now to stay with you guys..my new girlfriend lives here…

 **Badimaa:** kya…ek aur girlfriend? Is baar kaunsi ladki hai ?

 **Kavin:** yeh kya..sabse khoobsurat ladki….Purvi…am I right?

 **Badimaa (hitting him):** besharam….woh tumhari bhabhi hai….

 **Kavin:** are toh aur mazaa aayega…bhabhi devar ke beech ched chaad toh allowed hai na…acha main chalta hoon..Bye Sachin 'bhaiyya' and goodbye 'Bhabhi'..he kisses her cheek and leaves..

 **Badimaa:** bahu..buraa mat manna..yeh aisa hi shararti hai..magar dil ka bada saaf hai…baba…aap bahu ko apne kamre me le jaayiye….main doosra kamra saaf karvaa rahi hoon..Thodi der me bahu ka kamra tayyar ho jayega..aapko yaad hai naa…jab tak mandir me shaadi nahi hoti..aap dono saath nahi reh sakte..

 **Sachin:** haan badimaa..aap chintaa mat kijiye…hum saath nahi rahenge..basss..


	13. Chapter 13

Sachin takes Purvi to his room. It's a huge room but looks empty and depressing. There are not much colors or pictures on the wall. Its more professional and Purvi feels it reflects Sachin's personality – Cold, Lonely..

 **Sachin:** purvi..tum badi maa ke baton ka bura mat maano…who thoda old fashioned hai..

 **Purvi (smiles):** No..its okay..she is sweet though…waise how is she related to you..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Dil ka rishta hai…ek who hi hai jisne mujhe bachpan se pyaar diya hai…do you know main jab paida hua tha…papa usse apne gaav se laaye the…meri nanny banaake …unka duniya me koi nahi hai..mera bhi koi nahi thaa…hum dono hai ek doosre ke liye…I call her badimaa but sach me ek maa se badhke hi pyaar kiya hai..

 **Purvi:** wow ! that's so wonderful…tumhare brother sisters kahan hai? Padhte hai kya? Are they in college?

 **Sachin (laughs):** College? Padhai..hahahaha….college me toh kadam bhi nahi rakha…gaye honge kisi party me…you will meet them all…

There is a knock on the door…Purvi opens it.

 **Badimaa:** Bahu..tumhara kamra tayaar hai…samaan bhi rakh diya hai…15 min me khaana bhej deti hoon room me..theekh hai..

 **Purvi:** room me? Neeche dining table pe kyun nahi?

 **Badimaa (looks at sachin):** yahan aise hi chalta hai….acha chalti hoon..

Purvi looks a bit sad.

 **Sachin:** whats the matter? You look upset

 **Purvi:** I…I…don't like to eat alone…

 **Sachin (smiles):** itni si baat..waise bhi itne dino me tumhare saath khaane ki aadat ho gayi hai…main badimaa se keh doonga hum dono neeche dining table pe khaayenge..

 **Purvi:** can we ask your mom to join us..i can get to know her better..

 **Sachin (stern face):** she has already left..must be in some party…go get changed…you must be tired too..

 **Dining room..**

Purvi is already seated at the dining table when she sees Sachin come to the dining room dressed in a kurta pyjama with a teeka on his head.

 **Purvi:** whats this Sachin? I have never seen you like this..

 **Sachin:** badimaa's rules…khaane se pehle nahaa lo..bhagwaan ko pray karo phir khaana khaao..

 **Badimaa:** aa gaye sachin baba…Shyaam, mangesh khaana paroso..

The servants get food. They start serving. Sachin glances over to Purvi whose eyes are closed in prayer. She looks very serene and calm while praying silently for the food in front of her. He is smiling looking at her lovingly , Badimaa comes and stands next to him and hugs him while he is seated.

Purvi opens her eyes after the prayer and is astonished to see the array of food on front of her.

 **Purvi:** Whaaaat? That's all just for me….I really cannot eat all this….

 **Badimaa:** Khaana toh padega…thaali pe ek bhi nivaala nahi chodd sakti…khaane ka apmaan hoga

Purvi still is astonished and looks at Sachin pleadingly for help..

 **Sachin (giggles):** Sorry…Badimaa ke rules hai..

 **Badimaa (picking a morsel):** Chalo..khaao..meethe se shuru karo..

She feeds Purvi who tries to protest but in vain. In between Sachin sees that Purvi is sniffling as she finds the food spicy for her taste. Somehow she manages to finish but her eyes and nose are tomato red.

 **Sachin:** Badimaa…kal se Purvi ke liye kam teekha waala khaana banvaiye..usse aadat nahi hai..aur itna zyaada bhi mat parosiye…bechari khaa nahi payegi..

 **Badimaa:** maaf karna beta…kal se teri baat maanongi…abhi ek kaam karo..bahu ko uske kamre le jaoo..main uske liye thanda doodh bhejti hoon…sab theekh ho jayega..

Sachin gets up, washes his hands and touches the old lady's feet before saying goodnight to her.

Purvi does the same, badimaa has tears in her eyes.

 **Badimaa:** Beta..iss ghar me ..sachin baba hi ek hai jo mujhe izzat deta hai..acha laga tum bhi mujhe apne izzat aur pyaar ke layak samjhti ho…hamesha darti thi mere baad baba ka kaun khayal rakhega…aaj who darr chala gaya..mere baba ka saath kabhi mat chodna….

Purvi goes back to her room with mixed feelings. She is now starting to know Sachin – the person. She feels he is so different from the personality that he exudes – cold, calculative…

 **Night**

Purvi is sleeping when she hears a click to her bedroom door. She opens her eyes with a start. The door opens and someone staggers in. Purvi switches on the table lamp..

 **Purvi:** who's it?

 **Girl (swaying):** Who are you..what are you doing in this room..

 **Purvi (confused):** This ..this is my room..who are you?

The girl walks up to her face. Purvi can smell alcohol from far..

 **Girl:** Your room? Who the hell are you? Vikrammmmm ! Jaisinghhhh….she yells..

Two servants come running inside..

 **Girl (shouting):** Kaun hai yeh? Yahan kya kar rahi hai…bahar nikaalo isse…

 **Servant (trembling):** …sachin saab ki biwi hai..nayi maalkin…

 **Girl (turning to look at her):** What? Oh..so you are the airhostess chick..who trapped my bro..haah…cheap floozie…

 **Badimaa:** Priyali ! yeh tumhari bhabhi hai….

 **Priyali (swaying):** Listen you old woman…..tum sachin bhai ki nanny ho..meri nahi…tumhe kisine nahi bulaya ..Get out.. She pushes her..Purvi holds her.

 **Purvi:** Priyali..you are sachin's sister…look..just go to your room..we will meet later.. have some rest..

 **Priyali:** Don't act smart..miss airhostess….this is my house….I can go wherever I want..got it..You get lost !

 **Sachin:** Yeh kya ho raha hai..itni raat ko? The servants leave the room quickly..

 **Priyali:** Ohhhhhhh….aa gaye..bade bhaiyya…kya baat hai…iss air hostess se itni jaldi bore ho gaye..abhi se bedroom se nikal diya..hahahahaaha..

 **Sachin (gritting his teeth):** Priyali..tum hosh me nahi ho…chup chaap so jaao..kal subah baat karte hai…

 **Priyali:** as you say bro…good night everyone..saying she staggers to the bed and sleeps on it.

 **Badimaa:** Arre…yeh toh yahin so gayi..bahu kahan jaayegi..

 **Purvi:** I…I..can sleep in her room..its not a problem..

 **Badimaa:** Nahi…isko pata chala toh ghar ko sar pe uthaa lengi..baba..aaj raat bahu ko apne saath rakh lo..magar maine jo kaha yaad hai naa…mujhe maaf karna..main sirf tumhare bhalaai ke liye kar rahi hoon.

 **Sachin (hugging her):** Kaisi baat kar rahi ho aap…aapki koi baat ka buraa manoonga kya? Raat bahut ho gayi hai..jaayiye so jaayiye..

Purvi and Sachin go to his room. Sachin shuts the door, Purvi gets nervous.

 **Sachin:** relax..you can sleep on the bed..I will take the recliner later..I am anyways working..good night

Purvi says goodnight and goes to sleep. She sees Sachin working in his laptop sipping a coffee.

Its late at night when she wakes up and looks around. Sachin's laptop is on and he has slept on the chair itself. She comes closer to him, takes his glasses off, switches off the laptop and shakes him gently.

 **Purvi:** sachin…sachin…wake up..sleep properly…sachin..

Sachin gets up, looks around and in his sleep just goes to his bed. Purvi looks at him, he is already asleep. She smiles and lays on the other side of the huge bed.

 **Morning**

The alarm buzzes off in the room. Sachin stirs, shuts it off and goes back to sleep cuddling Purvi. Purvi cuddles him back too.

2 min later Sachin turns still in hug and murmurs Good morning….

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** Good morning…

They both realise and open their eyes with a jerk.

 **Sachin (stammering):** ..yahan..main toh wahan chair pe..I am ..I am sorry Purvi…I didn't mean to touch you like this..

 **Purvi (pulling her robe):** Its okay…I mean..its not your fault..i woke you at night..you looked uncomfortable there…

 **Sachin:** Ohh..still..I..I am sorry..

Purvi smiles and places her hand on his.

 **Purvi:** Sachin...I..I trust you…I mean we are friends..right?

 **Sachin (smiles):** yes..yes..we are friends…Thanks..chalo….get ready..badimaa aarti ke liye bulayengi…

 **Dear friends..thank you for the love you guys are showing for this story..**

 **Dear guest - best wishes for your wedding. I wish you loads of love, patience and trust in your life. These are really important - trust me...enjoy your new and exciting phase of life with your husband. Good luck to both of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Days pass like this. Purvi tries and gets adjusted to a new culture, lifestyle and country. Meanwhile Badimaa gets a good date from the panditji for the traditional style wedding of Sachin.

 **One morning**

 **Badimaa:** Sachin baba…maine panditji se baat kar li hai…2 din baad ek acha mahurat hai shaadi ke liye..kya kehte ho?

 **Sachin:** Badimaa..yeh sab zaroori hai kya..humne legally toh shaadi kar li naa..2 mahine hone ko bhi aaye..

 **Badimaa (sad):** Jaante ho tumhare bachpan se maine tumhari shaadi ke sapne dekhe the…theekh hai tum jaisa kehte ho..aakhir main tumhari Maa thodi hoon..sirf naukrani hoon..

 **Sachin (getting up):** aap emotionally blackmail khoob karti hai….theekh hai..lekin meri do sharte hai..pehle Purvi se bhi pooch lete hai..aur doosri…ekdum simple si shaadi hogi..mujhe zyaada koi nahi chahiye..chalega?

 **Badimaa (smiling):** Tum maan gaye yehi bahut badi baat hai…bahu ko main pooch loongi..

 **Purvi:** Good morning Badimaa…Good morning Sachin…

 **Badimaa:** 100 saal ki umar hogi tumhari..abhi tumhare baare me baat kar rahe the..

 **Purvi:** Really? Kya baaten kar rahi thi?

 **Badimaa:** Bahu..aap dono ki shaadi ka mahurat nikal aaya hai 2 din baad..tum tayyar ho?

Purvi's face falls as she hears the word 'shaadi'. She is reminded of their wedding in Paris and the wedding night scene. She turns and goes upstairs to her room.

 **Badimaa:** Sharmaa gayi..bilkul nahii lagta yeh angrez hai…

 **Sachin (realizing Purvi is upset):** Badimaa…main aata hoon..ek file upar reh gayi..he rushes to her room and knocks softly on the door.

 **Purvi:** (not facing him): Sachin..I am not hungry…I am not coming for breakfast down..

 **Sachin:** Are you okay Purvi? You look a bit upset..i know yeh shaadi ki baat mujhe bhi ajeeb lagi..but kya karoon…Badimaa ko manaa nahi kar paaya..

 **Purvi:** Sachin..don't get me wrong..we both know it's a contract for just 2 years..I don't want to insult anyone's belief by doing all this…

 **Sachin:** You..You are right Purvi…no one knows the actual truth of our wedding. Badimaa will be heartbroken. She has dreamt of this day the whole life..to tell you the truth I never even wanted to marry anyone in the first place..There is no meaning of love in my life..at the same time the only person in this whole world who will genuinely happy seeing my wedding will be Badimaa..I can never repay her for whatever she has done for me..its too priceless..this is the only way to atleast give her some happiness she deserves..I am sorry..but Purvi..will you help me..I am requesting you..

Purvi doesn't reply, Sachin understands this and walks out of her room with a heavy heart. He doesn't know how to say badimaa that Purvi has refused this.

 **Badimaa:** Mil gayi file…arrre..kahan khoye ho?

 **Sachin:** Who…Badimaa..Purvi…Purvi chahti hai..ki…ki…he is forming words in his brain carefully..

 **Purvi:** Badimaa….shaadi me kya pehnoo?

Sachin turns and looks up. Purvi is walking down with a smile and comes to Badimaa..

 **Purvi:** I am sorry..mujhe..Indian wedding ke baare me zyaada pata nahi hai…aap meri help karengi?

 **Badimaa (happy):** Haan…chalo pehle kuch khaalo..phir hum log chalenge saath me..main Sonali aur Varsha se kahoongi..woh tumhe achi achi dukaano pe le jayengi..theekh hai naa baba…(sonali and varsha are managerial staff at house)

 **Sachin:** Jaisa aap theekh samjhe badimaa..

Badimaa is happy and goes inside to arrange the breakfast.

 **Sachin:** Thank you Purvi…I can't thank you enough..

 **Purvi:** Its okay Sachin..I am doing this just for Badimaa…and..

 **Sachin:** And?

 **Purvi (looks in his eyes):** For you…I can see that her happiness is reflected in your eyes..

 **Wedding day**

It's a Sunday morning and Sachin is ready dressed traditionally in a sherwaani.

 **Badimaa (putting a black teeka):** Nazar naa lage mere raajkumaar ko…kitne sundar lag rahe ho tum baba..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Purvi tayyar ho gayi kya?

 **Badimaa (pulling his ears):** bahut jaldi hai….biwi ko dekhne ki…ab tum mujhe bhool jaooge na..tum usse seedha mandir me dekh lena..

 **Sachin (hugging):** aaaah…badimaa..kya aap bhi..main toh isliye puch raha tha..time ho raha hai..nikalna nahi hai kya?

Sachin walks out with badimaa . He bumps into Savitri who looks like she just woke up and is in her night clothes…

 **Savitri(yawning):** Good morning…..aaj koi festival hai kya? Aise kapde?

 **Sachin:** Mom…maine aapko bataya tha…who main aur Purvi mandir me shaadi kar rahe hai..

 **Savitri (laughing):** Hahahaah…ek baar shaadi kar li bas nahi hua kya? Aisi kya baat hai uss airhostess me…baar baar shaadi kar rahe ho…Sachin beta..meri baat maano..you are rich and handsome…yeh shaadi, commitment yeh sab bakwaas hota hai..tumhare papa ko hi dekh lo…2 shaadiyaan ki magar phir bhi har raat koi nayi ladki…yeh sab ameeron ke shauq hote hai…aur Purvi..she is british..usse to iss sab baton se koi problem nahi hogi…

 **Badimaa:** mera baba aisa nahi hai…shubh ghadi beet rahi hai..chalo sachin baba..

 **Savitri(angry):** Bloody servant….how dare you insult me…yeh sirf sachin ke wajah se yaha hoo..warna main toh kab ka dhakka maarke nikaal deti..

 **Sachin (angry):** Enough Mom !…maine sirf aapko inform kiya hai..I am not expecting you in my wedding..goodbye..

Sachin and Badimaa leave the house. He looks upset. Badimaa tries to console him.

 **Badimaa:** Unki baton ko bhool jaoo baba…aaj apni zindagi ki nayi shuruat kar rahe ho…khushi se iss mauke ko apnaao..

Sachin manages to smile but Savitri's words and behavior is still playing in his mind. They reach the temple and sachin takes his place with the panditji. He is still upset and doing the rituals with half heartedness.

 **Panditji:** kanya ko bulaayiye..

2 girls escort Purvi to the place of wedding. Sachin hears soft anklet sounds, Badimaa places a hand on his shoulder and prompts him to look straight.

He is surprised to see the sight in front. Purvis is dressed in a red saree, decked up with simple but Indian style jewellery. She has a bright red shiny bindi on her forehead and her hands have simple mehendi.. Her eyes are downcast and he smiles to see her walk slowly and uncomfortably in the saree. She has probably worn it for the first time..

The girls make her sit next to Sachin. She smiles at him. He smiles back. Together they do all the rituals on the way to be a husband and wife.

Sachin ties the mangalsutra and puts sindoor on her forehead.

 **Sachin (mind):** main nahi jaanta yeh sab rasme tumhare liye kya maayne rakhte hai..2 mahine pehle main khud aisi baton ko nahi manta tha..naa jaane kyun..ab kahin na kahin lag raha hai..yeh sab sach hai..duniya me sacha pyaar hai…tumhare liye yeh sab 2 saal ka bandhan hai..magar main dil se aaj bhagwaan se maangta hoon..agar maine kabhi bhi koi bhi acha kaam kiya hai..agar mera pyaar pe haq hai…toh yeh rishta janam janam ka rahe..main bas tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon..

 **Late evening**

Sachin and Purvi return home after spending the whole day going to various temples with badimaa..they are very tired by the time they reach home. They prepare to go to their rooms..

 **Badimaa:** bahu…kahan jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Goodnight badimaa..I am really tired..

 **Badimaa (smiles shyly):** baba…tum hi samjhaoo bahu ko..

 **Sachin (confused):** Kya samjahoon badimaa?..main bhi bahut thak gaya hoon..good night

 **Badimaa (hitting his head):** Hey bhagwaan…ab toh tumhari shaadi ho gayi hai…abhi bhi itne bhole ho..aaj tum dono ki suhaag raat hai..

 **Purvi:** what? What is she saying sachin?

 **Sachin (embarrassed):** ahh..woh..Purvi…she is saying..its…its our wedding night..

 **Purvi (eyes open):** ahhh…she looks here and there..

 **Badimaa:** aaj se tum dono Sachin baba ke kamre me reh sakte ho..ek saath…maine saare tayyari karvaa li hai..Baba aap thodi der study room me baithiye..main tab tak bahu ko tayyar karti hoon…

 **Sachin:** badimaa..iss sab ki kya zaroorat hai…

Badimaa has already left with Purvi, she looks at him helplessly.

 **Half an hour later, sachin knocks on his bedroom door and opens it….**

He steps inside and gulps to see the wedding night decorations in his room and bed. He tries to look for Purvi, she isn't sitting on the bed. He comes inside further and looks that she is standing at the balcony, looking outside.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..I…I am sorry..yeh sab badimaa ne kab kiya mujhe nahi pata ..sach me..

 **Purvi (turning and wiping tears):** its okay sachin….i know this is not your mistake…I…I am just crying at my fate..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** whats the matter? Are you not happy here?

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** All my life I was awaiting the man of my dreams..someone whom I would love so dearly..someone who would marry me….love me….make me a mother of his child…but…my dreams…they are just dreams now..she sobs..

 **Sachin (feels guilty):** I…I…am sorry Purvi..I really don't know what to say..I myself don't believe in love..all my life all my relations have been based on just give and take…but I don't think of you like that at all..I respect you a lot Purvi…You are so different than the kind of people I have met all my life..i wish I could be like you – selfless, caring, you have such a beautiful heart..will you promise me something today Purvi…

 **Purvi (looks into his eyes):** What?

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Tum zindagi bhar mera saath dogi…

 **Purvi :** What? What are you saying sachin?

 **Sachin (smiling):** don't get me wrong…I meant as a friend of course..will you?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Yes…as a friend..sure..

 **Sachin:** that's better…you go get changed…I am sure you are tired after this busy day..

Purvi steps ahead, but trips on her saree and falls forward. Sachin holds her on time by her waist. She feels a strong current in her body and gasps. Sachin gets lost in the beauty of her face and unwittingly pulls her soft body closer. Purvi holds his shoulders tight and feels getting lost in his eyes..

She looks deep into his eyes and sees some new feelings – concern, care…Love?..She hears Sachin's rapid breaths and moves her hand unknowingly to his heart. She feels his raced heartbeats under her palm and gets nervous.

Sachin is not in his senses, he pulls her more closer and bends to her lips.

 **Purvi:** sachin…

He hears her slightly frightened voice, he slowly opens his eyes and comes to his senses..

 **Sachin:** Ohh..I…I..he cannot say anything more and leaves Purvi. She makes her way to the bathroom to change.

She changes and slowly makes her way out of the bathroom and sees that Sachin has removed his pillow from the bed and has placed it on the recliner.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..its okay…you can sleep in this bed..there is enough space…

 **Sachin:** No purvi..its fine..i don't want you to feel awkward..

 **Purvi (smiles):** I trust you…please..

Sachin smiles and looks at Purvi. He feels nice that she trusts him. They both sleep facing each other at a distance.

 **Sachin (mind):** Thank you Purvi..tum mujhpe vishwaas karti ho…main khush hoon..meri har subah ki shuruat tumhare muskaate chehre se hogi…aur har raat bhi tumhari muskurahat se khatam hogi…Sweet dreams Purvi…

 **Next day morning**

Sachin wakes up to a sweet and cheerful voice wishing him Good morning ! He sits up on his bed smiling for the first time in his whole life, welcoming the morning…He now has a vigor in his step and looks forward to a bright and happy day!

Something has changed in him! He wishes to live his life…not just exist….

 **Love is beautiful...Love is life changing..isn't it...keep on reading and reviewing my lovelies...take care**


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days after, Sachin walks into the room to see Purvi looking at some pictures and smiling.

 **Sachin:** Hi Purvi..what are you seeing?

 **Purvi:** Hi Sachin..its nothing..just some family pics..I like to see them..

She shares her pictures and Sachin and Purvi talk for some time about some old memories. Sachin enjoys listening to her stories. Later, Purvi collects them and starts putting them back in her bag.

 **Sachin:** Tum yeh pictures andar kyun rakh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** matlab?

 **Sachin:** Matlab inhe hamesha apne saamne rakho..tumhe acha lagega..

 **Purvi (smiling broadly):** Really..Thank you…

 **Sachin:** Isme thank you kyun keh rahi ho..ab toh yeh hum dono ka kamra hai…tum apni cheezen jaise lagana chahti ho..rakh sakti ho..

 **Evening**

Sachin comes back from work very tired and in deep thoughts about some deal. He steps in his room and feels something different. His room looks more open, airy and very comforting. He looks around, there are some soothing paintings on the walls now. He walks over to the bed and sees that one side of the wall is full of his pictures.. he touches each one of them – some are from his school, with his friends – some from some picnic, a picture of him on a horse playing polo…there is just one thing common – He is smiling in all of them…He touches them and a smile , no – a broad smile comes on his face remembering those happy memories.

 **Purvi (gets his coffee):** Good evening sachin..how was your day?

 **Sachin (smiling):** Purvi…yeh sab tumne kiya? Kahan se mili yeh saari photos?

 **Purvi:** Tumhe acha laga? Aaj subah jab tumne mujhe kaha ki main apni photos rakh sakti hoon..I thought I should keep your pictures too…Badimaa helped me a bit with your old photos…

Sachin is so overjoyed at this thought that he spontaneously hugs her tight. Purvi is taken aback but hugs him gently..

 **Sachin (emotional):** aaj tak kisine aisa nahi socha mere baare me..Thank you..so much..

Sachin breaks off from the hug and goes to the bathroom. Purvi thinks she saw tears in his eyes..

 **Next evening, party at Sachin's house to celebrate a big deal…**

Many guests have arrived – big businessmen, legal experts, Bollywood stars are mingling in the party. Sachin is in a good mood talking with them. In between one of conversations, he turns to see Purvi stepping down dressed simply but looking absolutely lovely. He excuses and politely kisses her cheek and holds her hand.

He proudly introduces his wife to his close circle. They all are curious to know about her and she charms them with her good manners and pleasing personality.

 **Savitri(fake smile):** Sachin beta…could I borrow Purvi for a minute…mere friends usse milna chahte hai…

 **Sachin:** Sure mom…Purvi you go ahead..

Savitri takes Purvi ahead and marches up to a gang of well dressed ladies – some young and some old..

 **Savitri:** ladies …please meet – Ms Purvi..Sachin's wife..

Purvi says polite hello to all.

 **One lady:** ohh..so you are the British airhostess? Savitri – we never knew Sachin flew commercial airlines…tumhare private jet ko kya hua?

 **Savitri:** Oh No No..Mrs Raheja…Sachin toh aaj bhi private jet hi use karta hai..but I am sure ..there are many other places a rich man can meet such girls…don't we all know..she winks…

The ladies laugh and Purvi feels insulted but doesn't reply.

 **Lady 2:** whatever..she is one lucky girl..seedha shaadi tak aa gayi…Are you pregnant by chance? You know that's how they usually do..you remember Jaisingh Chaudhry..he had to marry a waitress because she threathened a paternity lawsuit…

 **Savitri:** Oh god…Purvi..i never asked you this…but are you pregnant?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** No..Mrs Singhania..I..I am not..

 **Savitri:** Oh..you were smart enough to use protection…afterall this must be very common for you..isn't it..

Purvi is close to tears, they are all insulting her..

 **Lady 1:** savitri…haven't you invited Ruby?

 **Savitri:** ahhh there she is..hey Ruby dear..how are you my child….

Purvi looks up – a tall, slim and smart girl is approaching them. Savitri kisses her cheek and makes some small talk.

 **Savitri:** Ohh..by the way, let me introduce you to someone special – Ruby dear meet Purvi..Sachin's wife. Purvi she is Ruby – Ruby Purvaana – the only heir to multimillionaire Rishi Purvaana..

Ruby and Purvi shake hands, she feels cold vibes from Ruby towards her.

 **Ruby:** That reminds me..I have to congratulate Sachin too…

She excuses and moves to Sachin. Purvi watches as they both greet each other and share a laugh.

 **Savitri:** Jodi achi hai naa….pata nahi Sachin ne isse shaadi kyun nahi ki..she would have been perfect for him – good looks, good money, some class- she looks at Purvi and walks away.

Purvi feels she cannot control her tears and runs away to the restroom. She cries, the insults repeat in her mind, she composes and comes out after applying some fresh make up.

She feels lost in that big crowd, she doesn't know anyone and is standing alone figuring out what to do, when someone hugs her from behind.

 **Kavin:** Hi beautiful….party me bore ho gayi ho?

 **Purvi:** kavin…when did you come?

 **Kavin:** Just now when you were crying in the bathroom….hey ek aasoo abhi bhi bacha hai..he wipes the corner of her eye..

 **Purvi (covering):** me..crying? you must be mistaken..its just some dust…

 **Kavin:** hmmm..acha chalo…lets get you a drink..come on…..

They both head to the bar. Kavin orders drinks for both of them, Purvi still looks glum..

 **Kavin:** ek baat kahoon…aadat daal lo…ye iss family ki puraani parampara hai…inn sab ne insults karne me PhD ki hai…I am telling you..

 **Purvi:** No Kavin..they are not that bad…They are nice..

Kavin chokes on his drink. He coughs…

 **Kavin:** Nice!….cough ! cough! ..these people are nice?…tumhara naam toh mother Teresa hona chahiye…

 **Purvi:** Shut up Kavin..

 **Kavin:** waise tumhara pati kahin nazar nahi aa raha hai..chalo usse koi interest nahi hai toh you want to come for a drive…it will be fun..hey btw, did someone tell you that you are the most beautiful girl in this room?

 **Purvi (smiles):** Yes..you just did..has anyone told you..You are a big flirt !

 **Kavin (naughty):** Nope..no one did…Purvi laughs.

 **Sachin:** There you are Purvi….Hi Kavin..tum kab aaye?

 **Kavin:** Bas abhi abhi….

 **Sachin:** Purvi chalo…I want to introduce you to someone…

Sachin takes Purvi by her waist and makes his way in the crowd to a circle of people. The same circle has Savitri and Ruby.

 **Sachin:** Mr Zorawar..meet my lovely wife..Purvi..

 **Mr Zorawar:** ohhh…it's a great pleasure..beautiful lady….

The group resumes talking about business and social topics. Purvi smiles occasionally. They are all discussing a growing political issue in Europe when Mr Zorawar has very strong views that clash with Sachin's.

 **Mr Zorawar:** Mr Sachin..I must say we hardly agree on this topic. It would get difficult to work with you in future..

 **Sachin:** I don't think this should affect our business relations…

 **Mr Zorawar:** On the contrary yes it would…I have my business interests in these countries and frankly speaking if you would like to deal with me, I will want someone to agree to my opinions or convince me that I am wrong..

Savitri and Ruby look on worried..

 **Savitri:** Mr Zorawar..I am sure Sachin didn't mean what he said…Sachin, isn't it that way..

Sachin looks sharply at Savitri, he is convinced he is correct.

 **Purvi:** Mr Zorawar, forgive me I am sorry…but I think Sachin is right..

 **Savitri:** Purvi…dear…its business talk..I would suggest you stay out of it…Let the experts handle it..Ruby what do you have to say..

 **Ruby:** I think Mr Zorawar is correct….

 **Mr Zorawar:** Mrs Sachin..why do you think he is correct? I would like to know..

Purvi finds many pairs of eyes on her. She looks at Sachin, who gives her a small smile. She takes a deep breath and starts explaining various points with examples and bit of history thrown in. Savitri and Ruby look at her with astonishment. Purvi has a great command on her language, her manners. Mr Zorawar listens to all what she is saying with an open mind. He looks impressed with her.

 **Mr Zorawar:** Mr Singhania…I must say…this lady here has changed my view. I accept defeat..well done….where did you gather all this knowledge my dear?

 **Purvi:** I have done my part time studies in political history. Also as an airhostess I get to meet so many learned gentleman and ladies from all over the world, I spend much time interacting with them and imbibe from them..

 **Mr Zorawar:** Well that's so great…I certainly enjoyed this party very much thanks to you young lady..Mr Singhania I hope we get to meet more of her..

 **Sachin (beaming proudly):** Yes..you definitely will…I have just decided that Purvi will soon join my business….we shall work out something for her.

Savitri and Ruby are shocked and appear angry and flabbergasted. Purvi looks on pleasantly surprised..

 **Purvi:** Me..business…Sachin..

 **Sachin:** Don't look surprised..i have been thinking on this since many days..

 **Kavin:** he is right..congratulations Purvi…lets celebrate guys..

The three of them go to the bar….

 **Purvi joins sachin's business...will Savitri and Ruby Purvaana make it difficult for Purvi...**


	16. Chapter 16

Purvi now starts to enjoy the company she has in the party. It's time for music and dance. Lot of couples take the dance floor and Sachin looks at Purvi who is watching everything sitting on the bar stool and laughing with Kavin. Due to the loud music, Kavin whispers something in the ears of Purvi, who throws her head back and laughs uncontrollably with him. She almost loses her balance and Kavin holds her to prevent from falling off the stool.

Sachin's grip on his drink tightens and he feels a soft arm on his shoulder. He turns , its Ruby.

 **Ruby:** Sachin..wanna dance with me…

He looks at Kavin and Purvi who are still chatting, he gulps his drink and takes Ruby to the dance floor. Kavin and Purvi both watch him with surprise as he starts close dancing with Ruby. He glances to see if Purvi is watching them both – she is but she is smiling and waving at him. Kavin looks on amusedly..

Sachin gets slightly angry at this reaction from Purvi and holds Ruby's waist tighter. Ruby looks up and moves in closer almost kissing his cheek.

 **Kavin:** Purvi….Sachin is a good dancer? Isn't he?

 **Purvi:** Yes..i never knew this..

 **Kavin (smile):** that's the pity..you hardly know him…

 **Purvi:** What? What do you mean?

 **Kavin (leaning closer to her):** he is not dancing actually…

 **Purvi:** What?

 **Kavin:** Hmmm…I said he is not dancing…he is trying to get you jealous…

 **Purvi:** Jealous? Of whom? And why?

 **Kavin (chuckles):** hahahaha…Purvi..either you are tooo naïve or you really donot care about him at all..

 **Purvi:** That's not true.. I care for him..

 **Kavin:** I don't think so..he has been trying to get you all worked up and here you are sitting cool as cucumber..come on..throw him a bone…

 **Purvi:** Kavin..are you drunk? Coz I simply cannot understand what you are saying

 **Kavin:** me ? drunk? It will take a whole lot than these 2 glasses to get me drunk…okay…he takes a deep breath….I think..no I am sure Sachin likes you…a lot….he has been trying to catch your attention…he is right now in Ruby's arms but his eyes, focus everything is on you..he is trying to get a reaction from you…ohh..the games people in love play…

 **Purvi (eyes open):** Sachin likes me?

 **Kavin (narrowing his eyes):** What? He is your husband after all..

Purvi swallows and looks at Sachin. He is still staring at her though Ruby has practically wrapped herself into his arms. She manages to get a glimpse of anger, a frustration in his look.

 **Purvi:** mmm..Kavin…lets dance…

 **Kavin:** sure..with pleasure…

Sachin sees Kavin helping Purvi get down from the bar stool. They both walk to the dance floor, Kavin positions them so that Sachin can directly see them dancing. At first Purvi and Kavin are dancing casually, nothing special. Sachin's grip on Ruby loosens a bit and he starts to relax his shoulders.

Suddenly, Kavin pulls Purvi and starts dancing closely with her. She also doesn't resist and moves gracefully with him. Kavin again tells something in her ears, she blushes and sees Sachin. She can see Sachin hunching his shoulders in tension. His facial expressions change again.

 **Kavin:** ahhh…I just got hit… I think..I am going to die..

 **Purvi:** What? Are you okay?

 **Kavin:** Not at all…your husband is shooting sharp arrows into me with his eyes….I am going to die in this game of love..

 **Purvi:** You are funny Kavin..

 **Kavin:** You are gorgeous Purvi…oh dear..Sachin aa raha hai..kahin mere daant na todd de..bahut bhaari haath hai bhai kaa..he turns around showing his back to Sachin..

On the other side, Sachin leaves Ruby suddenly excusing himself and walks upto Kavin and Purvi. He taps Kavin's shoulders.

 **Kavin:** Ohh Bhai..aap?

 **Sachin (ignores Kavin):** May I have a dance with you..Purvi…

 **Kavin (graciously):** She is all yours…

Purvi looks at Kavin, who smiles and gives her space to move. She places her hand on sachin's hand. Sachin takes her to the dance floor center. Kavin takes the mike.

 **Kavin:** ladies and gentleman..give it up for the magnificient host of the party – Mr and Mrs Sachin Singhania….

Everyone clears the dance floor and the spotlight is now on Sachin and Purvi. A soft sensual number is played and Sachin smiles and places one hand on her waist and holds her hand with the other hand. They start dancing, Purvi follows Sachin's rhythm, both are natural and co-ordinate well.

At first Purvi treats this just as a dance but as the song progresses, she gets lost in sachin's eyes and gaze. She becomes aware of sachin's grip on her waist and feels a different sensation shooting in her body. He pulls her gently into his chest, she places both her hands on his chest.

He raises her face to his with his chin, at that moment something odd happens in Purvi's heart. She gets drowned in the depth of his eyes and sees a different Sachin…..the person sachin..who has lots of love in his eyes..for ..HER !

Gently, he picks her right hand and twirls her. With each turn, Purvi again and again looks into those deep black eyes and they still have the same love for her..

Time stops for both of them..Purvi slows down in her twirl, Sachin feels this and he also stops dancing. They just look into each others eyes – he sees something in her eyes – Friendship, concern – slight Love?

Purvi automatically places her head on his heart, Sachin closes her with his arms and places his head by hers. They both close their eyes and savor the warm hug…the music fades away and stops…..

They both open their eyes to a thunderous applause by everyone. They look up suddenly and feel embarrassed. Purvi looks around and sees Kavin smiling broadly at her, giving her a thumbs up sign !

 **At night**

 **Sachin:** wow..it was a great party…Thanks Purvi..Thanks to you..Mr Zorawar has agreed to sign a ddeal with me next week..

 **Purvi:** That's great news Sachin..I am happy for you..Can I ask you something?

 **Sachin:** Hmm

 **Purvi:** What you said about me joining your business…you are not serious right?

 **Sachin:** Tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai? Maine pehle bhi kaha hai…you are very capable Purvi..aaj jis tarah se tumne apne arguments rakhe..it shows you have a sharp brain, an intellect and amazing grasp of subject..

 **Purvi:** But Sachin..I have never done anything like this..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Purvi jab maine business sambhaala..main bas 19 saal ka tha..mujhe bhi kuch aata nahi thaa…tumhare saath toh phir bhi main hoon..don't worry..you will be fine..

 **Purvi:** Really? You ..you think so?

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Absolutely..want to dance?

 **Purvi (surprised):** What?

 **Sachin:** yeah..dance..you dance very well..i really enjoyed it..

Purvi nods and gives her hand. There is no music but they are dancing for fun. Purvi finds it very amusing and she starts to giggle when he twirls her faster. She loses her balance and falls on him. They both fall on the bed laughing.

Sachin hugs her playfully laughing and she holds him as well. Sachin looks into her eyes, she slowly stops laughing. He smiles at her gently, their faces are too close…

….As if by accident or pure co-incidence, their lips meet. A soft clash of flesh which slowly turns into a passionate dance.

Sachin turns in the hug, holding Purvi down, moving onto her neck. He looks into her eyes…..

 **Sachin:** I….I love you….only you…Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Sachin…..

 **Sachin:** Purvi….Purvi…Purviiiiii…

…..She feels a gentle push on her shoulders. She snaps back…Purvi looks around. They are not dancing anymore…..it…was…it was all a dream…

They both are on the bed, but Sachin has now moved away and is checking his phone..

 **Sachin:** I have a call right now..You go ahead a sleep..I know you must be tired..

Sachin leaves the room, talking on his phone. Purvi still looks around dazed ! What just happened? She cannot understand was that a dream?..what was real?

She walks slowly to the balcony, a gentle breeze is flowing. She wraps her arms around and grazes her cheek against her shoulder. She slowly turns and sees Sachin talking on the phone…

Later they both wish each other goodnight and go to sleep. Purvi opens her eyes after some time and watches Sachin sleeping. She gazes at his handsome face – his thick almost curly hair, his smooth face, long nose, pink lips..his strong body..she remembers the cozy and protective feeling when he hugged her during the dance.

Purvi turns her face to the other side and smiles shyly….Goodnight sachin..she whispers and closes her eyes to sleep…..

 **So..is Purvi falling in love?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Morning, Purvi to join Sachin in office**

Sachin is at the breakfast table, waiting for Purvi, talking on his phone.

 **Badimaa:** Kitni baar manaa kiya hai..khaate waqt kaam ki baaten mat karo..

 **Sachin:** Badimaa..sorry..Purvi kahan hai..hum kahin late na ho jaaye..

Purvi reaches the breakfast table dressed formally.

 **Purvi:** Sorry…main late toh nahi hoon naa..Good morning Badimaa..

 **Badimaa:** arre waah..aaj toh ekdum suit boot me aayi ho…acha laga..baba ka haath bataa rahi ho..patni ka dharam hota hai apne pati ki sahayta karna…

 **Purvi:** Sahayta?

 **Sachin:** She means help..

They both finish their breakfast and prepare to leave.

 **Badimaa:** Do min…

She goes and gets curd and sugar (dahi shakkar).

 **Badimaa:** Isse khaake jaao…kaam me safalta milegi..woh kya kehte hai..haan 'succces'…

 **Sachin (smiles):** Kya baat hai..angrezi bahu ke saath rehkar…aap bhi angrez ho rahi hai…'Bigmother'..he teases her..

 **Badimaa:** Hatt..badmaash..'All the besssst….yeh bhi bahu ne sikhaaya hai…

Sachin and Purvi leave together. Purvi seems nervous.

 **Sachin:** Are you nervous?

 **Purvi:** Yes, a bit..

Sachin kisses her forehead….

 **Sachin:** You will be fine…

She prays for that as they drive in through the gates of Sachin's huge business complex – he is one of the top 30 businessmen in India..

Sachin and Purvi walk through the glass doors and step inside the elevator, greeting people on the way. His personal office is on the topmost floor. He cheerfully leads Purvi inside and immediately she remembers their first ever meeting in Paris.

 **Sachin:** This is my humble office..you liked it?

 **Purvi (turns):** Humble? This? Don't mind 100 people can party inside this 'humble' office..

 **Sachin (laughs):** That's the best description of my office ever…

A soft knock is heard on the door.

 **Man:** Good morning Sir, Good morning Ma'm

 **Sachin:** ahhh..good morning Mr Srivastav…please come in….Purvi he is Nikhil Srivastav…one of my brightest assistants. He will be with you. Mr Nikhil, please take Purvi around…

Purvi and Nikhil get acquainted and leave the room..

 **Sachin:** Purvi…have lunch with me…

Purvi leaves the office, she has already established a rapport with Nikhil and Sachin watches them as they both walk through the glass corridor to the elevator.

Nikhil takes her for a tour of the office, various departments and gets her introduced to a number of top managers and secretaries.

Everyone finds Purvi very sharp, courteous. She also takes out time to mingle with the junior workers who are having a coffee break in the cafeteria.

Nikhil and Purvi leave the office gates and he takes her to a factory some 6 kms away from the city.

 **Purvi:** So Nikhil..tellme about this factory we are going to..

 **Nikhil:** ma'm, its our manufacturing unit. Its head by Suyash sir – Sachin sir's brother.

Purvi has met Suyash a couple of times, she found him rude and a show off. The car stops suddenly.

 **Nikhil:** Kya baat hai Shankar (driver)

 **Shankar:** Sir…aage dekhiye…

Nikhil sees that at a distance some people have gathered and are waving some posters and flags.

 **Nikhil:** Yeh log kaun hai..horn maariye..aage jaana hai…

The driver honks the car and moves ahead slowly. The people donot move. Nikhil gets down from the car.

 **Nikhil:** Kya baat hai..gaadi ki andar jaane dijiye..

 **Men (shouting):** Singhania saab ! haaye haaye…

Nikhil gets a phone call from Sachin..

 **Sachin:** Nikhil…factory me kuch urgent strike ho gayi hai ..Purvi ko leke waapas aa jaoo..woh theekh toh hai na?

 **Nikhil:** Yes sir..Ma'm safe hai…main abhi waapas aata hoon..

Nikhil gets in and asks the driver to take the car back. As they move back, the men run and climb up the car and bang on the doors and windows. Purvi gets scared and screams inside the vehicle. The driver somehow reverses the car and the men get off it. However one man who was banging Purvi's window slips and Purvi sees that his leg gets stuck in the wheel of the car. He gets dragged for some distance and a terrified Purvi later sees that there is lot of blood and the man is severely injured.

She is shaken from this incident and Sachin asks Nikhil to get her home safely. Purvi goes to her room and tries to sleep but cannot forget that incident.

Sachin comes home late as he trying to resolve the strike… He rushes to his bedroom and enquires with a frightened Purvi..

 **Sachin:** Purvi..I am sorry…mujhe idea nahi tha yeh sab ho jayegaa..are you okay? Tum ek kaam karo…2-3 din aaram karo…uske baad office aa jaana..the problem will be resolved by then..

 **Purvi (shaken):** Sachin..I…I saw a man's leg stuck in the car wheel..he..he was bleeding…do you know is he allright?

 **Sachin (surprised):** Kya? Purvi..yeh sab kya soch rahi ho..bhool jaoo..

 **Purvi (shocked):** how ? how can you be so insensitive sachin…he is your worker…don't you have to enquire ? what if he dies?

 **Sachin:** Purvi..calm down..this is business…you cannot be sensitive to all small things..accidents happen…if he would have got injured while working, he will get compensation…he was on strike…and its his fault..not my driver's or mine…so relax..I need to freshen up and sleep. I have to go to Mauritius tomorrow from my investor meet..

 **Purvi:** What? What about this strike…your factory..

 **Sachin:** there are other people who will manage….Suyash hai….u don't worry..goodnight..he kisses her forehead..

Purvi cannot sleep and she is worries about that unknown man's safety. Sachin leaves for his business meet for 2-3 days. Purvi calls up Nikhil and asks him to come to their house.

 **Nikhil:** good morning ma'm…

 **Purvi:** good morning Nikhil..i have to talk to you..can you come to the study..

Purvi shuts the door and sits in front of Nikhil.

 **Purvi:** Nikhil..I…don't know how to say this…I have a favor to ask..

 **Nikhil:** Yes Ma'm..what can I do for you?

She gets up and walks..

 **Purvi:** Do you remember that man whose leg got stuck in our car yesterday…I…I want to see him..if he is doing well….will that be possible?

 **Nikhil:** ma'm why are you getting into all this trouble..those people are very dangerous..if they come to know you are related to sir…No ma'm if sir comes to know he will fire me..

 **Purvi:** I just want to make sure..he is okay…allright..you..you don't come with me..just give me the hospital address…I shall manage..

 **Nikhil (afraid):** Ma'm..please…listen to me..its not safe at all….if sir comes to know even this…he will kill me..please understand..

 **Purvi:** Nikhil…Nikhil..trust me…sachin won't come to know…you just do this in secret for me..please..

Nikhil shrugs his shoulders, makes some phone calls and gives the address of the hospital to Purvi..

Purvi sets out to see the man in the hospital. She doesn't take their luxury cars, but goes in a taxi instead. She steps down in a dirty lane in front of a rundown old hospital. She walks in slowly, there is no one at the reception. She has to wait a long time before someone comes and helps her. She makes her way through the crowded stairs, there are patients lying down everywhere – inside, outside the ward. She holds up her handkerchief against the stench of blood, medicines and weaves her way carefully not to step on anyone lying below.

A nurse points out to a person lying down in a corner, Purvi goes slowly to this man.

 **Purvi (accent):** Raam…Naa..ra…Naa rayan tumhi ho?

 **Lady:** Haan…yahi hai..aap kaun?

 **Purvi:** who…tum kaise ho? Tabiyat theekh hai?

 **Lady (angry):** Tabiyat ka kaa hai..ek toh 40 din se pagaar nahi..upar se kal taang tudvaadi..waise aap kaun memsaab..

 **Purvi:** Main..woh..gaadi ke andar thi…inka accident hua…

 **Raamnarayan:** Champa…yehi thi andar…yehi memsaab thi..inhi ki gaadi se mera taang toot gaya..ab yahan kyun aayi ho…mar gaye hai kaa..yeh dekhne..

 **Champa (gets up):** Ohhhh..toh tu hai who janamjali…arre khushi mil gayi….ek toh mere bache 4 din se bhooke hai..tum ameer logon ka kaa hai…khud toh aish me ghoom rahi ho…hum jaise logon ko kuchal bhi deti ho..chalo..bhaago yahan se..nahi toh aisa mazaa chkhaayengi…arre jaati ho ki..bulaoon sabko..

Purvi gets scared at the aggressive behavior of the lady and her husband. She leaves quickly.

 **Champa:** kaun hai who? Videshi lagti hai…

 **Raamnarayan:** Ramesh bata raha thaa..woh bade saab hai naa…unki biwi hai…angrezz hai..

 **Champa:** Angrezz? Kyun bade saab ko apni desh me koi ladki nahi mili kya? Waise hindi kaise bol leti hai?

 **Next day**

Purvi is talking at the reception and paying something. She finishes her payment and turns. Her face turns pale..

 **Champa (angry):** memsaab..aaj phir aa gayi…roj roj kaa dekhne aa jaati ho..maraa nahi hai..jinda hai mera pati…kuch kasar reh gayi ho toh…baaki karne aayi hai kaa?

 **Purvi:** nahi..woh..main..

 **Receptionist:** ma'm here is your receipt..Purvi takes and leaves..

Champa looks after her angrily and takes out some soiled notes from her purse kept in blouse..

 **Champa:** Raamnarayan, bed 54 ka bill baaki hai naa…bharne aayi hoon..iske chakkar me..mere aakhiri gehne bhi gaye…yeh lo…

 **Receptionist:** Tumhara koi paisa baaki nahi hai?

 **Champa (surprised):** Kya? Baaki nahi hai..kal toh chilla chilla ke dhamkaa rahi thi..11 baje tak paisa nahi diyaa toh khatiya se phek denge..aaj paisa nahi chahiye kaa?

 **Receptionist:** arre ..woh memsaab gayi naa abhi abhi..unhone tumhara poora bill bhar diyaa..

 **Champa (stunned, keeping her hand on her mouth):** Hai re mori gangaa maiyaa…memsaab ne bhara…chalo acha hai…kam se kam bacho ko iss paise se 2 din khaana toh khilaa sakti hoon….

Purvi has been listening to this whole conversation. She is moved by the plight of these workers….

 **So Purvi feels bad for these people, while Sachin thinks of this as a business problem..will this lead to a clash of the two? What happens to the love story then? wait for next chapters...**

 **My dearies...reviews are dropping..if you love sachvi and more importantly love this story..kindly express it !**

 **I shall be away for a week..going out of town..hopefully will be to update on 18th sep..take care and stay safe till then..lots of love...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi...I am back...I hope you guys are doing good..lets continue with our story..**

Its been a week since the factory incident. Sachin returns from his business trip but the issue is not yet resolved.

 **Sachin (talking on phone):** meri samajh me nahi aa raha hai…aisi kya problem hai…abhi tak production kyun ruka hua hai..hamara bada order hai…next month delivery hai..Mr Rai..work it out soon..mujhe time nahi hai…meri ek do aur investor meets hai..

 **Suyash:** Bhai..relax..aap itna tension kyun le rahe hai..2 -3 din aur bhooke rahenge toh yeh saare workers apne aap aa jayenge..blooody..low class people..

 **Sachin:** Suyash ! iss situation ko itna lightly mat lo…maine Mom ko promise kiya hai ki main tumhare matters me dakhal nahi doonga..magar mujhe majboor mat karna…yeh papa ki pehli factory hai..kaafi sentiments hai mere iss ke saath…

 **Savitri:** Suyash…Sachin is right..iss problem ko jaldi solve karo…Sachin beta..u don't worry..main hoon naa..

 **Sachin:** hmm..mujhe jaana hai..excuse me..he leaves..

 **Suyash (angry):** Mom…dekha kaise dhamkake gaya…I just hate him…hate him Mom..

 **Savitri:** Suyash!...tum josh me hosh mat kho..yaad rakho Sachin aaj bhi aadhe se zyaada properties ka maalik hai…usse khush rakhoge toh hum khush rahenge…you just wait and watch..ek din..yeh sab hamara hoga…tum ek kaam karo..uss union leader..kya naam hai uska….Haan Salim…uske saath ek meeting fix karo..

Purvi has now joined Sachin's business and comes to office daily..

 **Purvi:** Sachin.. do you have 2 mins..

 **Sachin (looking on screen, calling her inside):** yes..

 **Purvi:** umm..I…wanted a favor from you..if you don't mind..

 **Sachin (busy):** hmm

 **Purvi:** can you lend me Nikhil…can he be my full time assistant?

 **Sachin:** what? Why? Have you decided what department you are going to join?

 **Purvi:** no..not yet..I…need some more time..

 **Sachin (slight irritation):** Decide quick..i have to inform the board members and my investors also..this may impact the stocks of my business..

 **Purvi:** can you help..

 **Sachin (busy):** I am going out of town tomorrow for a meeting..decide by that time.. Now excuse me..my client is waiting outside..

Purvi goes out to her cabin. Her secretary is out for lunch. Purvi is confused and not able to figure out what to do..She hears a knock on the door..

 **Purvi (looking out):** Come in..

 **Voice:** Good afternoon Bhabhiji…

 **Purvi (turns):** Who is it? Kavinnnnnn?

 **Kavin (opening his arms):** yes…its me….welcome to the family circus ! I just dropped in to see how is my girlfriend doing…

 **Purvi (smiles):** stop it…

 **Kavin:** arre…maine start hi kahan kiya…chalo forget all this…will you join me for lunch?

 **Purvi:** no..i am not in mood to eat..

 **Kavin (comes to her and holds her hand):** Then I suggest you come with me..chalo..aisi jagah le jaoonga…dil khush ho jayega..chalo naa..

Purvi leaves with Kavin. He takes her to Delhi's famous street food corner. The place is buzzing with people – college kids, families and office people… there is a clash of flavors and strong fragrance of various local food all around. Purvi starts sneezing continously..

 **Kavin (offering her a tissue):** Tch Tch…kab tak angrez bani rahogi..aaj tumhe ekdum desi khaana khilaata hoon…tumhare khoon me garmi aa jayegi dekhna..

Kavin gets her hot parathas with dahi and achaar. Purvi eats one bite and starts hiccuping..

 **Kavin (laughing):** hahahahaha…itni si mirchi nahi handle kar sakti ho? Toh itna bada business kaise sambhalogi?

 **Purvi (wiping her nose, sniffling):** What do you mean?

 **Kavin:** Purvi…if you really want to do anything, you need to immerse yourself into it…get your hands dirty…learn the ropes the hard way..you want to help sachin with Shiv uncle's factory right?

 **Purvi (surprised):** How do you know?

 **Kavin (wiping dahi off her lips):** Purvi….I am in the same business..we keep tabs on each other…me and sachin never interfere into each other's business but I am sure he knows everything going in my office and so likewise I have my people also..

 **Purvi:** So you guys spy..on each other? Did you create the factory problems?

 **Kavin:** Its not called spying…we keep tabs..anyways I don't need to create any problems for your husband..Suyash aur aunty kaafi hai uss sabke liye….

 **Purvi (loudly):** WHATTT? Suyash?

 **Kavin:** what a loud reaction….is that so surprising to you?

 **Purvi:** I mean..I ..don't know…

 **Kavin(placing a hand on hers):** Have you ever thought…why sachin wants you to join his business?

 **Purvi(nodding):** I…really..I don't know…

 **Kavin:** he trusts you Purvi..he needs you…he needs your help…he needs someone who will tell him right from wrong…someone who is not money minded..someone who cannot be corrupted…that's you Purvi…

 **Purvi (surprised):** really…

 **Kavin:** main sachin ko bachpan se jaanta hoon…who poori duniya me bahut kam logon pe vishwaas aur pyaar karta hai..unn logon me tum bhi ek ho..

Purvi strangely feels nice to know that Sachin likes her and trusts her..

 **Kavin(snapping fingers):** hey…kahan kho gayi..main toh yahi ho…sapne me kyun dekh rahi ho mujhe..

 **Purvi:** Shut up !...Thanks Kavin..

 **Kavin:** Kisliye?

 **Purvi:** for being my friend..

 **Kavin (drama):** I Love you too dear…

 **Purvi (laughing):** stop it….lets leave..i need to meet Nikhil and discuss something..

 **Evening, Sachin office**

 **Purvi:** Good evening Sachin…

 **Sachin:** Hi Purvi…sorry for the rude talk in the afternoon..just that I was bit busy..

 **Purvi (smiling):** its no problem…Sachin..I need to talk something urgent to you..i have decided which department I am going to join..

 **Sachin (smile):** You can take your time..

 **Purvi (serious):** I have already taken lots of time…I think I need to start working now..

 **Sachin:** wow…I am impressed with your confidence..so whats your choice?

 **Purvi:** Shiv enterprises (Sachin's dad's factory)

 **Sachin (surprised):** The factory? Purvi…no…

 **Purvi (surprised):** Why?

 **Sachin (serious):** The factory is like a landmine…bahut problems hai…workers ke saath..bahut risky hai..main tumhe wahan nahi jaane de sakta hoon..

 **Purvi:** Sachin…I won't interfere in the finance…I am just interested to know what is the recurring worker problem…I would be glad to help you in any way….

 **Sachin(unsure):** Magar Purvi..

Purvi gets up and walks closer to Sachin. She places a hand on his shoulder..

 **Purvi (softly, but firmly):** Sachin..I know…this factory is special for you..you want it to get its lost glory…trust me..I wish to help you do that..Please..just one chance..

Sachin looks on the hand on his shoulder and smiles and looks into her eyes. He tries to read them and can see just hope, concern for him..

 **Sachin (smile):** Okay…take help from Nikhil..i shall let him know..

 **Purvi:** Thanks Sachin..uhh..can..you also inform Suyash..

 **Sachin:** Sure..Nikhil will take care of that..are you done with your work..I was thinking of going for a coffee..will you join me?

Sachin takes Purvi to a coffee house in a 5-star hotel. She is looking out of the window. Its very windy and almost dark outside. The 5 star hotel is located on a street opposite to some slums..

 **Sachin:** kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Nothing…Life is so funny Sachin…we are having coffee in this huge place and just look at those kids outside. They donot have any decent clothes to wear, they probably have never gone to school yet they are so happy..

 **Sachin (looks at the kids playing with a tire in mud):** money is not happiness…

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** What makes you happy Sachin?

 **Sachin (surprised):** Me..I….I am happy..why do you ask..come on drink your coffee..its getting cold..

He checks his phone casually. He is looking at the messages.

 **Sachin (looking at the phone):** Purvi..Nikhil has set a meeting for you and Suyash tomorrow…Purvi…

He looks up, Purvi is not in front of him. He looks around, she is nowhere. He looks out of the window, its raining – a sudden unseasonal thunderstorm.. People are running for shelter here and there, caught unawares…soon only the slum kids are jumping in joy..among them a well dressed girl is jumping, having kicked off her high heels.

Sachin watches Purvi enjoying the rain, her clothes are wet, her hair is flying all over. He walks over quickly to the street, careful not to get wet. He takes a umbrella from the coffee shop staff member..

 **Sachin (shouting):** Purviiiiiiii….come inside…are you mad….

 **Purvi:** Whattttttt? I can't hear you….

Sachin walks gingerly in the rain in his three piece suit and expensive shoes..he holds the umbrella on her head..

 **Sachin (angry):** Are you mad? Getting wet like this..lets leave…

A strong wind blows the umbrella away.. Sachin gets wet and he feels cold suddenly. Purvi looks at his plight and starts laughing..Sachin is angry at first but looking at the open way she is laughing, he cannot help but smile..

 **Sachin:** Tum paagal ho…bimaar ho jaoogi..

 **Purvi:** I love getting wet in rains…we used to have so much fun in London…hey look….whats that….ahhhh…Pakoooda?

 **Sachin (looking at a pakoda stall):** Pakoda ! not bad….you are picking street food names too…

 **Purvi:** lets have them…I read in a book that tea and pakodas are best during rains..

 **Sachin (stunned):** No ways…that's not at all hygienic..

Purvi's face falls…Sachin smiles…

 **Sachin:** Okay…only one…

Sachin pulls his jacket on their head and they both go to the stall..

 **Sachin:** Bhaiyya..ek plate pakode..aur haan kam mirchi waale..

 **Purvi:** Noooo..i want to try spicy food..

 **Sachin:** What? Are you sure?

Purvi bites into a small piece of mirchi pakode..she finds it very hot and spicy, she immediately starts blowing her tongue and jumps around asking for water..

Sachin finds the whole scene very funny and he laughs out loud – genuine laughter holding his hands on his stomach, pointing his finger at Purvi..Purvi gulps a whole bottle of water and looks at him with tears in her eyes…

Sachin laughs uncontrollably for 2 minutes and then wipes his tears. He looks at purvi staring at him with some anger..

 **Sachin (face straight):** Sorry..are you okay?

 **Purvi (blows her nose red):** Hmmm..do I look like a clown?

 **Sachin (chuckle):** With this red nose..yes you do..he starts laughing again…

Purvi gets more angry but joins him in his laughter and they both stand and laugh.. The pakoda waala looks at them in puzzle..

 **Sachin (controlling)** Sorry..arre bhaiyya..kitna hua? He pays the man….

Sachin and Purvi leave and get inside their car. Their driver looks at them in amazement. They reach home. Badimaa is surprised to see both Purvi and Sachin dripping wet..

 **Badimaa:** yeh kya? Tum dono baarish me kaise bheeg gaye? Jaao kapde badlo..jaldi..

The driver comes inside carrying Sachin's bag.

 **Driver:** Badimaa…aaj Sachin saab ko pehli baar dil kholke haste huye dekha…maalkin ke wajah se..

 **Badimaa (happy):** Kya..sach….

Later, Sachin and Purvi come down for dinner relaxed and smiling.

 **Badimaa:** ek min..Baba..bahu yahan aao…khaane se pehle aap dono ki nazar utaar deti hoon..

 **Sachin:** kyun? Aaj kuch khaas hai?

 **Badimaa:** Haan..khaas hi hai..chup chaap khada reh..

She performs the ritual and then blesses them both..

 **Badimaa:** tum dono aise hi khush rehna…kisiki buri nazar na pade tum pe…

 **Kisiki nazar lag gayi toh?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Meeting between Suyash, his mom and Purvi**

Nikhil welcomes everyone to the board room for the first meeting of factory.

 **Purvi:** Suyash, Sachin briefed me a bit about the factory, its history and status. Would you update me on the current problem of workers..

 **Suyash:** I am sorry…but I don't think tumhe isme interfere karna chahiye..Bhai ke paas time nahi hai unhone keh diya hai clearly ..so what are you doing in the picture..

 **Savitri:** Suyash…yeh bhi ab family business me ek hissa hai..jaise tum, main aur Priyali aur Protima hai..Purvi beta…tumhe aaram karna chahiye…apne aap pe dhyaan dena chahiye…I know tum pehle air hostess thi..ab tum ek high class businessman ki wife ho…isliye shopping karo, kitty parties attend karo, spa jaao..kahaan yeh middle class aurton ke jaise kaam, office wagereh kar rahi ho…

 **Purvi:** I can manage Mrs Singhania…just like you are managing the office..

 **Savitri (sarcastic):** Tum mujhe apne saath compare kar rahi ho ! atleast main ek business family ko belong toh karti hoon..Business mere khoon me hai….Its my cup of tea ! oh tumhe toh pata hi hoga…itne saare saal aeroplanes me tea coffee or 'Me' hi toh serve karti aayi ho…

Nikhil gets uncomfortable and coughs politely. Purvi is insulted but remains calm.

 **Purvi:** Anyways, Sachin has given me permission to get involved. So without wasting time, Suyash may we proceed..

 **Suyash (dismissed attitude):** kuch nahi…yeh bloody workers…har baar ki tarah koi badi delivery ke pehle strike pe gaye hai…

 **Purvi:** What are their demands?

 **Suyash:** kuch nahi…zyaada pagaar, bonus..

 **Purvi:** why can't we give them what they want?

 **Savitri (laughing loud):** Oh dear ! you are hilarious…yeh koi inflight meal nahi hai..jo maanga who de diya..yeh business hai…hamare profits ka kya hoga…hum koi charity nahi kar rahe hai…

 **Purvi (ignoring):** I want to meet their leader…

 **Savitri:** koi fayda nahi…hamari kal hi meeting ho gayi..he is an adamant, arrogant fool…agar kaam aage badhana hai..usse raaste se hatana hoga..

 **Purvi (shocked):** What? What are you saying?

 **Savitri (angry, getting up):** I am saying…this meeting is over..you are simply wasting our time…

Savitri and Suyash leave…

 **Nikhil:** ma'm, I don't think yeh dono hamari koi bhi help karenge..

 **Purvi:** Hmm..Nikhil ek kaam karo….I want to meet the leader of these workers. But before that get me details of the next month's factory order – what is the order, conditions, money involved, the client everything…I need a copy of the contract…uske baad we can meet this fellow..

Nikhil notes everything and goes to work. Purvi gets up and looks out of the window. She is right now at the board room of the factory.

She can see just at the corner of the factory the small colony of workers. She sees a lady with two kids carrying some bricks on her head. As the lady comes nearer, she recognizes her as Champa.

Purvi rushes out of the room, goes down and crosses the godown. She sees Champa carrying bricks and throwing it near a huge mixer. Champa wipes the sweat off her face and turns to see Purvi staring at her.

 **Champa:** Memsaab..aap yaha…

 **Purvi:** tumhare pati…kaise hai?

 **Champa:** Theekh hai ab…langda rahe hai….her son tries to run away. She pulls him and slaps him hard…Kahan bhaag raha hai…chal 4 eeth (bricks) uthaa..uthaa nahi toh aaj khaana nahi doongi..

The boy is small but manages to lift 4 huge bricks in his hands.

 **Purvi:** yeh bache..tum…tumhare hai?

 **Champa:** Haan…mere hai…

 **Purvi:** Yeh school nahi jaate?

 **Champa (laughs):** Iskoool…hahahaah..acha majaak kar leti ho..khaane ko do paise ke mohtaaj hai..iskool ka fees hamare baapu denge kaa….

Purvi feels bad looking at the two kids, wearing just shorts and working away at this young age in harsh conditions. She searches through her wallet and takes out some money..

 **Purvi:** yeh rakh lo..bacho ke liye…hmm she smiles at the kids.. The older kid snatches the money…Champa smacks him on his head and gives the money back

 **Champa (giving money back):** Yeh aap hi rakh lo memsaab..basti me aur 100-150 majdoor aur unke bache hai..sabko aise paise baatogi ka..aur yeh 100-50 rupaiyye se kaa hoga..dena hi hai..toh apne marad se kehke hamare haq ke jo paise hai..woh dilaaoo..badi aayi 100 rupaiye deke hame kharidne waali..hmffff..she walks away with her kids..

Purvi looks after her, sighs and goes back. Sachin is out of town for a meeting. Purvi uses this time to read the contract and other details of the project.

 **Meeting with Salim and Purvi**

Salim is a well built, tall and bearded fellow. He looks and acts more like a gundaa. Nikhil acts as interpreter between Purvi and Salim..

 **Samil:** Hame kyun bulaaya ..kal Suyash saab se baat ho gayi thi…jab tak hamari maange poori nahi hoti tab tak factory me kisiko ghusne nahi denge..samjhade is angrezi gudiya ko..

 **Purvi:** Salim..tumhe…kya chahiye?

 **Salim:** abhi meri khopdi garam kar rahi hai…kitni baar yehi sawaal karte hai..kaun hai yeh?

 **Nikhil:** Yeh Sachin sir ki biwi hai….abhi business join kiya hai..

 **Salim (eyeing her):** Ohhhh…je baat hai…saab ki kya kehte hai..choice..badhiya hai..he laughs

 **Nikhil (angry):** Mooh sambhaal ke baat kar

 **Salim(angry):** bhool mat yeh mera area hai…jyaada uchal mat..piddi kahin ka….#$$************ (abusing in bengali)

 **Nikhil:** Kya bola..dam hai toh hindi me bol…

 **Purvi (angry):** enough Nikhil…Salim dada … _ekati bhadramahila samane apabyabahara na (translation (from Bengali ) – don't abuse in front of a lady).._

 **Salim (surprised):** _tumi bangali?_ _ **(**_ **are you Bengali?)**

 **Purvi:** **** _Amaar ma chila bangabandhu (_ My mother was a Bengali)

 **Salim:** Didi…hame maaf kar dijiye…aage se aisa nahi bolenge..

 **Purvi:** Theekh hai…abhi bolo..kya problem hai?

 **After meeting**

 **Purvi:** Nikhil..this is very complicated..

 **Nikhil:** Yes ma'm..samajh me nahi aa raha ..kiska vishwaas kare..

 **Purvi:** hmm..I think we also need to talk to these workers..can you get me to meet some men of the factory..

 **Nikhil (hesitating):** Ma'm..if you donot mind..may I say something..its not safe..these people..these people are not that good..aapke saath kahin koi badtameezi na kare..

 **Purvi:** Hmm..I understand…so can you also include their wives…what was her name..yes….get Champa and her husband..she seems very honest..

 **Nikhil:** Okay Ma'm…I shall set a meeting tomorrow..You should take some rest now..it was a long day..

 **Purvi:** Sure…Nikhil..you also leave..

Nikhil prepares to leave. He stops and comes back

 **Nikhil:** excuse me Ma'm..ek..ek baat kahoon…

 **Purvi:** Sure Nikhil..you may..don't be so formal..

 **Nikhil (smiles):** aapki communication skills bahut achi hai…I mean jis tarah se aapne Salim ko handle kiyaa..

 **Purvi:** I have to thank my parents for that…a few drinks down, if they ever had a fight..they would fight and curse in their own languages..Dad in Punjabi and mom in Bengali..me and Pinks picked up the abuses as well in both the languages..

 **Nikhil:** hahahaa…really..thats interesting..matlab aapke same kuch bhi bolna ho sambhalke bolna hoga..

 **Home, evening**

 **Badimaa:** Bahu…bahut thaki huyi lag rahi ho…jaoo…aaj khaana upar bhejti hoon..

 **Purvi:** Nahi Badimaa..main neeche aajaoongi..magar…

 **Badimaa:** Magar kya bahu..

 **Purvi:** mujhe akele khaana pasand nahi hai..Sachin bhi nahi hai…

 **Kavin:** Hey girlfriend…tum akeli kahan ho..main hoon na..

 **Badimaa:** Kavin baba..aap…aao naa…

 **Kavin (touching badimaa feet):** Kaisi ho Badimaa..aaj mujhe khabar mil gayi..khaane me aapki special dahi kadi bani hai..isliye soongte soongte aa gaya…

Purvi changes and joins Kavin for dinner

 **Kavin:** so..how was your first day in factory..

 **Purvi:** It was good…bit tiring but..

 **Kavin:** hmm….itna pressure mat lena..worker ke problems ek din me solve nahi hote..time lagta hai…

 **Purvi:** But they all are in very bad shape..I met a worker lady..her two kids work with her…small kids..I mean..won't the government take any action against us..

 **Kavin (smiles):** This is India..its a big country..there are enough problems..and everyone does this..to save money…big money..don't worry..I think you will figure it out soon..don't think too much…filhaal badimaa ki kadi khaao…achi neend aayegi raat ko..

Purvi enjoys the friendly banter with Kavin and soon retires to bed. Kavin also bids goodbye and walks out of the house. He bumps into Savitri who is drunk as usual.

 **Savitri:** Ohhh..hey handsome….kya baat hai..aaj kal kuch zyaada chakkar kaat rahe ho yahan ke…Sachin toh ghar par nahi hai..

 **Kavin:** Haan…aapse milne aaya tha…'Chachiji'…mil liya..ab chalta hoon..Bye..

Savitri smiles fakely and watches him go away.

 **Savitri (mind):** Mujhse milne..yaa apni pyaari 'bhabhi' se…huhhh..pata nahi uss ladki me aisa kya hai..jo sab ke sab latooo ho rahe hai..yeh Bhabhi-devar ke pyaar ki story toh kaafi interesting hogi shayad !

 **I have used some Bengali phrases...all Bengali friends/readers please forgive me if any of it is wrong..I have had Bengali neighbours since childhood plus I have many friends who are Bengalis..so I can understand bit Bengali and also enjoy some songs in Bengali...I have used google to get the translation and phrases..hope its correct and in case anyone felt bad, I apologize in advance...**


	20. Chapter 20

Sachin is back from his out of town meeting. He has called for a meeting to discuss the factory issue.

 **Sachin:** Suyash..kya progress hai factory me?

 **Suyash:** Bhai..abhi tak workers nahi maan rahe hai…humne unke union leader se bhi baat ki..koi fayda nahi hai..main toh kehta hoon..inn sab ko nikaal dete hai..inki jagah naye workers ko kaam pe lagate hai..

 **Purvi:** what? You will fire all these people…that's not fair..besides these are trained workers..why would you waste your time to hire and train new workers….

 **Suyash (angry):** yeh log har baar apni manmaani karte hai…toh kya hum har baar inki sune…meri maaniye bhaiyaa..pehle hi time waste ho chuka hai…lets start this..

 **Purvi:** I donot agree with this..this is just not fair….Sachin give me a day…

 **Savitri: (cutting in)** I think tumne bahut saare 'days' le liye – factory tour, meetings me….now its time for some work dear…

 **Sachin:** I think mom is right…paani sar ke upar se jaa raha hai..business dimaag se karte hai..dil se nahi…

 **Purvi:** But where will you get so many people in this short time?

 **Savitri (looking at Purvi with a sarcastic smile):** Ruby Purvana degi hame..

 **Sachin (surprised):** What? Ruby?

 **Savitri:** Haan..meri kal hi usse baat huyi thi iss baare me..she is ready to help…

 **Sachin:** But who hamari madat kyun karegi..aakhir unki company ne bhi iss contract ke liye tender bhara tha..

 **Savitri:** Some relations are outside the business world..Ruby is like family ..She looks at Purvi…uske saath hame profits share karne honge bas…Suyash and I will work it out by tomorrow..

 **Sachin (relief):** Hmm..sounds like a plan to me…Thank you mom..Thanks Suyash…okay I need to move on to my next meeting..so excuse me

Everyone walks to the door. Purvi is not happy with whatever has happened in the meeting. She is collecting her thoughts and file, when Savitri turns around..

 **Savitri:** Sachin beta..tumhare liye coffee bhejoo ya tea..oh I am sorry..Purvi..tum ho naa..just take care..

Purvi looks in disgust and prepares to leave.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..one minute..Purvi stops and turns.

 **Sachin:** Thank you tumne meri madat karne ki koshish ki..I am happy you tried..toh ab toh factory ki problem solve ho rahi hai…tum chaho toh koi doosra department dekh lo..

 **Purvi (looking into his eyes):** I am not happy…you didn't even give me a chance Sachin…I needed some time..

 **Sachin: (keeping his hands in pockets):** ek baat bata doon Purvi…in business you will never get time to do anything..Time is money..main jaanta hoon tumne apni tarike se koshish ki…you worked hard…but yeh kaafi nahi hai..you have to work smart..main SS industries ka maalik hoon..mere paas 10,000 problems hai din me solve karne aur sirf 24 ghante hai kaam ke liye…you can do the maths..agar main har problem ko aaram se solve karne baithoonga yaa har problem ke peeche ethics, value dekhoonga…10,000 me se ek bhi solve nahi hoga..

Business numbers ka khel hai Purvi..i need facts, figures, points, proof to make quick decisions..do chaar baton se kuch nahi hota..i hope tum samajh gayi hogi mujhe kya kehna hai..

He turns and goes to his desk.

 **Purvi:** allright…you have given Suyash one day..kya tum mujhe bhi wahi ek din doge..

 **Sachin:** Kya kehna chahti ho?

 **Purvi:** Mr Singhania..you want figures, facts and proof….tomorrow morning by 11:00 am I shall have that for you..Its only fair that I should be also given a chance to present my side…Then the decision is yours..goodbye..

Sachin smiles at her as she leaves…

 **Sachin (smile):** Issi adaa pe toh pehli baar fidaa hua tha…tumhara yeh vishwaas, yeh zidd….haah..Mrs Singhania…waiting for your move..

Purvi rushes to her cabin and calls Nikhil… she is involved in a deep discussion with him and they both sit and read, prepare lots of material and do calculations.

Purvi makes several points and asks Nikhil to work on them. She has some time before Nikhil can come up with all the answers. She figures out something to do..

She hurriedly takes a taxi and goes to the factory. She calls up Salim and has a quick meeting confirming some facts.

She hurries back to the office, Nikhil is ready with all the replies and they distribute the work among themselves.

Purvi doesn't realise she has skipped her lunch. She is busy typing something on her laptop, when there is a gentle knock on the door. She asks the person to come in and continues with her work. She notices a hot mug of coffee on her table.

 **Purvi :** Thanks Shruti (secretary)…Can you give one to Nikhil as well…

 **Voice:** Sure..

Purvi startles at this voice. She looks up.

 **Purvi:** sachin….

 **Sachin:** Hmm…aaj tumne kuch khaaya nahi..toh socha coffee hi saath me peeloon..Mrs Singhania ke paas 5 min hai…Mr Singhania ke saath coffee peene?

 **Purvi (shutting her laptop):** hmm..

 **Sachin:** I am sorry..

 **Purvi (sipping coffee):** For what?

 **Sachin:** I know meri wajah se Mom tumhare saath kaise behave karti hai..

 **Purvi:** I have stopped bothering about it..

 **Sachin:** hmm..toh kaam kaise chal raha hai?

 **Purvi:** You will come to know tomorrow morning…her phone rings..Its Nikhil..

 **Sachin:** Allright..i won't disturb you…Bye..

Purvi spends late night finalizing points for her meeting. She yawns finally and sleeps on the desk. Sachin comes from the bathroom and sees Purvi hunched over.

 **Sachin:** Purviii…Purvi…get up..sleep on the bed..

She just turns to the other side. He takes his hand to shake her shoulders but then he looks at her sleeping face…he looks at her for 2 min, going near. Her large eyelashes fall beautifully over her closed eyes. Her forehead has small droplets of sweat. Her lips appear like soft flower petals and some strands of hair fly above her cheeks owing to the AC breeze.

He smiles and slowly picks her in his arms without disturbing her. Purvi holds him in sleep, cocking her head onto his shoulders like a baby. He walks to the bed and lays her down gently. She is still asleep and her hands are around his neck. As a result he bends over her very close to her face, her rising and falling lips.

 **Sachin (softly):** Purviiii…apna haath kholo..Purvi..

She moves in more close to him in sleep -now her lips touch his and he cannot resist but gently locks it, savoring its touch and taste.

He wraps his arms around her and snuggles her kissing her more. Purvi runs her hands on his back and starts responding in sleep.

Sachin realizes this and stops what he is doing for the fear that she may get awake and think wrong about him. He gently removes her hands from his and moves to the farther side of the bed turning his face away from her.

He touches his lips, remembering the kiss and turns to her face, smiling….

 **Next day morning, meeting room, factory**

Savitri and Suyash enter the room with full confidence. They have already asked Ruby to join them to discuss terms and conditions with Sachin. Ruby arrives and is talking with Savitri. She turns and gives a brilliant smile to Sachin, who enters in looking all tall and handsome.

 **Ruby:** Good morning Sachin…I am happy to be a part of this meeting..hopefully yeh hamare rishte ko aur majboot karega..

 **Sachin (surprised to see her):** This is a surprise for me…tumhe kisne invite kiya

 **Savitri:** Of course maine beta…ab kal baat ho hi gayi thi toh maine socha why delay..yeh rishta toh bahut pehle ho jaana chahiye tha..khair jo tab nahi hua who ab hoga..lets start..what are we waiting for..

 **Sachin (still not convinced):** Ek min..Purvi ko aane dijiye..

 **Savitri (face fall):** uska kya kaam hai yahan..

 **Sachin:** Mom..Purvi ne kuch tayyar kiya hai..so I thought usse ek mauka dena chahiye..

 **Savitri (whispering to Ruby):** zaroor hamare liye coffee, tea and 'me' serve karne bulaya hoga..bloody air hostess !

Purvi rushes in with Nikhil. She wishes a good morning and prepares to arrange her notes and Nikhil sets up her lap top for the presentation. Everything is ready, she turns around and is surprised to see Ruby in the meeting.

 **Sachin:** yes Purvi..you may start…we are waiting

 **Purvi:** Sachin if you donot mind, I need to talk to you privately for a minute..

Sachin gets up and goes to a corner.

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai..nervous ho?

 **Purvi:** What is Ruby doing here in this meeting?

 **Sachin:** Mom ne invite kiya yeh sochke ki deal ho jayegi aaj..

 **Purvi:** Sachin..don't mind but I would not be comfortable presenting our company matters in front of a rival..

 **Ruby (whispering to Savitri):** Whats going on aunty?

 **Sachin (coming back):** Ruby, would you mind waiting in the guest room till we finish this meeting. Nikhil, please ask Mr Kashyap to take care of Ruby.

 **Savitri (slight anger):** Kyun Sachin..Ruby ko maine invite kiya hai..yeh tum meri insult kar rahe ho

 **Sachin:** I agree aapne invite kiya hai..lekin jo Purvi present karne waali hai..iss meeting me Ruby ki filhaal zaroorat nahi hai..yeh purely hamari company ke confidential matters hai..

 **Savitri:** Ruby bhi ab iss company ka hisaa banegi…hamara relation banne jaa raha hai

 **Sachin:** Mom..rishta banaa nahi hai naa..jab banega tab main khud usse har meeting me invite karoonga..please…we are getting late..

 **Ruby (getting up):** Its okay aunty…I am waiting…

She moves out of the room feeling insulted, while stepping out she glares at Purvi.

Sachin indicates Purvi and Nikhil to start. The other members also settle down, Savitri and Suyash are already angry.

Purvi starts her presentation listing the points of contract, the money involved. She then lists the current expenditure involved, the workers demands. She then presents facts comparing how much percent of expected profits they will lose once they agree to the demands vs the cost involved and cut of profits if they take workers from Ruby's factory.

She in conclusion proves that their profits and quality will be high with the existing workers than taking untrained and new workers from Ruby.

Her presentation ends and the board members ask Purvi some tough questions. Purvi and Nikhil consult each other and manage to answer their questions satisfactorily. The members ask Purvi to step out and discuss with each other about both the situations and vote for a decision.

Purvi is waiting in the same room as Ruby. Purvi smiles at Ruby who turns her face away. Sachin's secretary comes and calls Purvi.

Purvi steps inside the board room again and looks around nervously. She can make out Savitri and Suyash are still in anger while Sachin has neutral expressions.

 **Mr Sinha (senior board member of factory):** Mrs Singhania. Congratulations on this wonderful presentation. I must say it was impressive. We board members have thoroughly discussed and have come to the conclusion that we shall go ahead with your solution – existing with the current workers and continue.

Purvi is surprised, happy and immediately thanks them. She credits Nikhil equally for his hard work.

The board members take another decision to solve the factory gridlock within 2 days. They include Purvi in the negotiations team to talk to the workers. Everyone congratulates her individually and they all proceed for lunch. Savitri and Suyash step out without talking or congratulating her.

Sachin steps out to inform Ruby about the decision taken by the board members. She accepts it graciously in front of Sachin but is really angry and takes it as an insult.

 **Lunch, board room**

Everyone is having a working lunch discussing how to solve the gridlock. Purvi is attentive and listens to the conversation around. She thinks a lot before commenting or replying to any question. Sachin watches all of this with a broad smile. In between she glances at Sachin. He gets up to take coffee.

He takes his cup and turns to see Purvi.

 **Sachin:** Well done Purvi…tumhara business sense kaafi acha hai I must say..

 **Purvi (smiling):** Thank you…I should say thank you to you…you gave me a chance and the confidence..

Someone calls Sachin. He prepares to leave. Purvi stops him..

 **Sachin:** What?

 **Purvi:** there is something on your lips..

Sachin wipes his lips with a tissue. He looks at Purvi. She smiles and nods her head as No. Sachin wipes it again and looks at her. Purvi smiles and using her fingertips, clears the coffee residue from the corner of his lips. Sachin is reminded of the night's kiss. He manages to smile and makes his way blushing.

Sachin doesn't see the same blush on Purvi's face as she remembers the same kiss ! Though she was asleep, she was aware of the proximity and savored the kiss. She deliberately didn't open her eyes, so as not to embarrass Sachin..

She excuses herself and walks out to the restroom. She passes a window and stops to look out. She sees Champa and her two kids collecting bricks as usual…


	21. Chapter 21

**Negotiation**

Salim and some workers are called in the factory office for discussions. Unfortunately for Purvi, Suyash is part of these discussions and because of his rude and high attiude behavior there is a fight.

 **Mr Sinha:** Suyash! Please control yourself…aise problem aur badhegi..solve nahi hogi

 **Suyash:** How dare you..call me Mr Singhania…main aapse unche post me hoon..aap mujhse aise unchi awaaz me baat mat kijiye…yeh mat bhooliye yeh mere papa ki company hai..

 **Mr Sinha:** haan hame pata hai tumhare papa ki company hai..magar hum log bhi iss company ka tabse hissa hai jabse yeh start huyi hai..apne aankhon ke saamne isse barbaad hote nahi dekh sakte…hamare paas sirf kal ka ek din hai…aur jiss tarah tum behave kar rahe ho..woh bhi mujhe waste hota hua nazar aa raha hai..

 **Suyash:** aap jaise oldies ke wajah se hi yeh sab workers sar per chadh ke baithe hai….company meri wajah se nahi..aap jaiso ki wajah se doob rahi hai..

Everyone leaves, Purvi goes to Mr Sinha's cabin..

 **Mr Sinha (tensed):** yes Mrs Singhania…

 **Purvi:** Mr Sinha, please call me Purvi..i need your help…

 **Mr Sinha(sarcastic smile):** I am an oldie Mrs Singhania..how can I help..

 **Purvi:** I.. I apologise on behalf of Suyash. Usse aise baat nahi karni chahiye thi..please shall we forget his behavior and still carry on with solving the issue in hand

 **Mr Sinha:** tumhe pata hai hum sab sirf 22 saal ke the jab yeh factory join ki thi..Sachin ke dad – Shiv sirf 24 saal ka..uski mehnat, lagan se usne isse bada kiya…uske personal life me who jaisa bhi tha..professionally he was a different man..uske hote huye, iss factory me strike kabhi nahi huyi..workers ne kabhi bhi hame nahi dhamkaaya…aur hum log aaj bhi issi factory me hai..magar lagta hai sab kuch bahut jald khatam ho jayegaa..

 **Purvi:** wow! kaise kiya unhone yeh sab? I mean workers ko handle karna..

 **Mr Sinha:** he made us all realise we are equally important..hamara bhi contribution hai…just the way you recognized your assistant..woh har success ke baad har chote se chote insaan ko bhi credit deta tha..tum jaanti ho itna bada aadmi har mahine-do mahine me ek din toh canteen me apne workers ke saath unka khaana khaata tha..hasta tha..bolta thaa….he was so charming and he brought people together…but…unki zindagi me Savitri ke aane ke baad..everything changed..he became this cold, manipulative proper businessman…aur phir yeh sab..yeh sab dheere dheere bikharne laga..

 **Purvi:** I…don't know what to say Mr Sinha..I can only thank you for having stood by us all these years..

 **Mr Sinha (smiles):** Thank you Purvi..I wish you good luck..waise bhi main 2 mahine me retire ho raha hoon..socha tha retirement ke pehle ek aakhiri success dekhoonga..shayad nahi…if you don't mind I wish to leave..i have a doctor's appointment..

 **Afternoon**

Purvi's car approaches the factory gate. She asks the driver to stop at the gate. She gets down and calls Nikhil.

 **Purvi:** Nikhil...would you mind coming with me to meet some people..i mean I need you to interpret if there are language issues.

Nikhil arrives and together they walk to the workers colony. Nikhil makes sure she is comfortable as she dodges the narrow roads. There is lot of garbage around, drains overflow and many kids run around. The men are idling outside the houses as they are on strike. Everyone watches her and soon a small crowd starts following her.

 **Nikhil (to a man):** Arre suno..yeh Ram Narayan ka ghar kaunsa hai? The man points to a house.

Nikhil walks up to the small house and knocks on the door..

 **Champa (inside):** Aye Nikku…dekh kaun hai?

 **Nikku (her son):** Koi saab hai..

Champa comes out..

 **Champa:** Kaun hai aap? Kya kaam hai..aaj mere bête ki tabiyat kharab hai..eeeth uthane nahi aa sakti..

 **Purvi:** Hello Champa…kaisi ho?

 **Champa:** Memsaab aap? Yahan? Basti me? Ab kya naya daramaa karne aayi ho..kal bataya Nikku ke bapu ne…hum chote logon ko bulaake kitna beijjat kiya..ab kya basti me bhi sunaane aayi ho?

 **Purvi:** andar ….andar aa sakte hai?

 **Champa (surprised):** Kaa? Andar? Haan….hum log toh dushman ko bhi paani puchte hai..

Nikhil and Purvi step inside. The crowd starts buzzing and gossiping outside..

 **Champa:** aeee..kya hai..cinemaa chal raha hai kaaa? Mere ghar me kaa taak jhaank kar rahe ho..apne apne ghar jaooo..hmmmmf..

She comes inside. Purvi looks at the small house, even her bathroom is bigger, she feels. There is semi darkness – a small child is lying on the floor coughing loudly. The single room is kitchen, living room and toilet combined together. There are no chairs to sit..

 **Nikhil:** Madam ke liye ek kursi milegi kya?

 **Purvi:** No Nikhil..I am fine..hum ..neeche baith jaayen?

Champa looks at them with surprise.

 **Purvi (dry throat):** Thoda paani?

 **Champa:** Nikku jaa bahar baalti me paani hai…lote me leke aa..

The boy gets water in small lota. Nikhil looks at Purvi questioningly, she accepts it with a smile and drinks the water – revolted by the taste but manages to swallow it..

 **Champa (softens):** who..chai..chai bana doon?

 **Purvi:** Nahi…tum baitho..

 **Champa (sits down):** Kya kaam hai memsaab..aap yahan kaahe aaye hai?

 **Purvi:** Nikhil…can you explain to her we need help with the current production problem…

 **Nikhil:** Dekho…memsaab keh rahi hai..unhe madat chahiye aap sabki…agle mahine ek bada order hai jo poora karna hai..agar kal se kaam shuru nahi hua..yeh order haath se nikal jaayega..bada nuksaan ho jayega..

 **Champa:** Toh hum kaa kar sakte hai..aree yeh sab log kaam karna chahte hai..magar jab tak hamare mehnat ki sahi keemat na mile..kaam karne ka fayda kaa…kaun maa baap apne bacha log ko bhooka maarna chahegaa..

 **Purvi:** aap logon ko kyun lagta hai…aapko paisa nahi milegaa?

 **Champa:** Kyunki pehli bhi nahi mila hai….4 mahine pehle…din raat mehnat karke ek aisa hi bada order poora kiya tha..2 majdoor bhai ke haath tak kat gaye machine me….aare aaj tak unke ilaaj ka na paisa mila…ulta machine kharab hone ki sazaa hum sab ko di..hamare pagar me se paisa kaat liya..jab hum ne virodh kiya…toh hamara bonus bhi nahi diya..

 **Purvi (shocked):** What? Nikhil do you know anything about this? Talk in English now..

 **Nikhil:** I don't know..but I heard that there was some problem in the factory..Suyash sir had presented in board meeting that these 2 workers were caught stealing machine parts..

 **Purvi (thinking):** Agar main promise karoon ki aap logon ka paisa aapko iss baar time pe milega..toh kya yeh sab kaam karne aayenge?

 **Champa (laughing):** Piroomise? Arre jab sarkaar apna piromissse nahi poora karti toh tum kya ho memsaab..aapke piromisse se kya mere bacho ka pet bharega…2 din se yeh chotaa bimaar hai..doctor ke paas jaane ke liye paisa nahi hai….2 mahine me maine mere saare gehne bech diye..gale ka mangalsutra bhi..hame paisa chahiye memsaab…aapki tarah aiyaashi karne nahi…apne ghar chalaane..2 waqt ki roti khaane…badan pe kapda daaalne…aap hame hamare haq ke paise de do..phir dekho..yeh saaare log apni jaan lagakar bhi kaam karenge..

 **Purvi:** Thank you Champa…bas ek aakhiri help chahiiye…kal..kal main sabse milna chahti hoon..yahin basti me..tum sabko raazi kar sakti ho…uss board meeting ke pehle..meri ek baar sirf baat sunne?

 **Champa:** Aaap yeh sab kyun kar rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** main hum sab ke liye yeh karna chahti hoon..jaise tum apne pati ki help karti ho..Sachin needs my help too…uske papa ki factory hai…aur aap log bhi iskaa hissa ho…

 **Champa:** aaj tak kisine aise baat nahi ki hamse…theekh hai..main kal sabko bol doongi…

Purvi and Nikhil leave the colony. They go back to their office and Purvi builds on a plan of action. She takes it up to Mr Sinha who helps her with his expert advise and wisdom.

 **Sachin (on phone):** Purvi…tum ab tak aayi kyun nahi..its getting late..

 **Purvi:** yeah I know…just 5 more minutes..

 **Sachin:** Okay…I am waiting..

Purvi keeps the phone down and hears a knock on the door.

 **Purvi:** Come in..

 **Kavin:** Hey beautiful….how are you..i just got you these..he gives her some roses

 **Purvi:** wow..for me..they are beautiful..

 **Kavin:** look at you…hotshot businesswoman..I am glad its going well for you..

 **Purvi:** Thanks…if it wasn't for your frank advise, I would not have dared to do this..

 **Kavin:** yes about that…now that you have thanked me..i need your help in a matter..

 **Purvi:** Really..whats that?

 **Kavin:** come with me..raaste me batata hoon..

 **Purvi:** ahh..Sachin is waiting…

 **Kavin (calls Sachin):** bhai…thoda aur wait kijiye…main apni girlfriend ke saath shopping karne jaa raha hoon..milte hai dinner pe…bye..so lets go….

 **Dinner**

Sachin is waiting in his room slightly irritated. He hears a car's entry and goes to the window. He sees Purvi and Kavin get out of Kavin's red sports car. He casually slips an arm around her waist. They talk and Purvi laughs hitting him on his arm.

Sachin walks down and sees both of them still laughing.

 **Purvi:** sachin..sorry we got a bit late..i will just be ready in 5 mins for dinner..

 **Kavin:** Take your time..main yahi hoon..

Kavin looks at Sachin, he looks irritated

 **Kavin:** kya baat hai bhai…upset ho?

 **Sachin:** Kya shopping karni thi tujhe?

 **Kavin:** sorry..personal matter hai…tumhe nahi bata sakta..

 **Sachin (angry):** Kavin..Purvi is my wife..

 **Kavin (taken aback):** toh…maine kab kaha nahi hai..Purvi tumhari wife hai..meri achi dost hai..kya main apni dost ke saath shopping nahi jaa sakta..

 **Sachin:** yeh rishta dosti tak hi rahe toh theekh hoga…

Kavin is shocked and about to reply, when Badimaa calls them for dinner.

 **Kavin (manages to smile):** Nahi badimaa..aaj nahi..mera pet bhar gaya hai..he looks at Sachin…main chalta hoon

Kavin leaves the house. Savitri comes inside and sees Sachin looking at Kavin go..

 **Savitri:** Ohh..Kavin aaya tha…aaj dinner nahi kiya..strange..jab tum nahi the…toh yahan se jaane ka naam nahi leta tha….aaj kya hua? Goodnight beta…

 **Purvi:** I am back..lets eat Sachin, Kavin…hey where did Kavin go?

 **Sachin (sighing):** He left..he wasn't hungry

 **Purvi:** what? He didn't have anything when we were shopping…let me call him…

 **Sachin(sternly):** Purvi..khaana khaalo..mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai..

Purvi looks at him and they both have their dinner in silence.

 **Later, balcony**

 **Purvi (on phone):** Kavin..did you eat..why did you leave suddenly..you didn't bother to even say goodbye

 **Kavin:** who dad ka call aa gaya tha isliye..i am tired..I need to sleep now Purvi..good night…

 **Purvi:** good night

She keeps the phone down and turns to see Sachin.

 **Sachin:** Kya shopping kare gaye the tum log?

 **Purvi (smiling):** Sorry..i cannot tell you a secret..

 **Sachin:** apne pati se kya secret?

 **Purvi (stunned):** Sachin..whats the matter..you look so tensed…

Sachin gets upset and walks off leaving Purvi confused. Later Purvi goes to sleep, Sachin doesn't bother replying to her good night….

 **Sachin is jealous of Kavin and Purvi's relation...what will this jealousy lead to? will Savitri be able to take advantage of this situation?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Morning, breakfast table**

 **Sachin:** badimaa..mera nashta..aaj mujhe jaldi nikalna hai

 **Badimaa:** ruk jaa..bahu aajayegi..phir saath me lagati hoon…

 **Sachin:** usse jab aana hai who aayegi..mera nashta de dijiye..

Sachin has almost finished her breakfast, Purvi rushes still talking to Nikhil.

 **Purvi:** Good morning Badimaa…Sachin are you already done?

 **Sachin:** yes, I need to leave now…you can take another car..

 **Purvi (feels odd):** Okay..just a minute..won't you wish me good luck…today is the last day of negotiation..

 **Sachin (without feeling):** Best of luck..bye..he rushes off..

 **Badimaa:** arre..isse kya hua …itni jaldi bhaag gaya

 **Purvi:** pata nahi…kal raat se bahut strange hai..aapko kuch bataya?

 **Badimaa:** nahi…chodo..tum apna nashta kar lo..aur haan..main bolti hoon naa..Beshhht off Luckkk !

 **Sachin, in car**

Sachin is looking out of the window, thinking about Kavin and Purvi. He cannot figure why he is getting affected with their friendship. He knows that Kavin is just indulging in harmless flirting, but he still cannot shake off the feeling that Purvi enjoys his company more..

 **Worker colony, morning outside champa house**

Everyone has gathered including Salim. They are all wondering what is that Mrs Singhania talk to them.

 **Woman:** kaa baat hai..hum sabko kyun bulaya hai..woh memsaab kaa chahti hai?

 **Champa:** hame kaa pata…unko aane toh do…phir pata chalega

 **Woman:** kahin hum sabko bahar toh nahi nikaal dengi…aakhir hai toh sab ek hi parivaar ke..upar se angrezz..

 **Champa:** chup reh..memsaab aisi nahi hai..aare pehli memsaab hai jisne hamare pati ka haal poocha..haaspital aayi..hamari fees bhari…job hi kahengi shayad sabke bhale ke liye kahengi..

They all look behind to see Purvi and Nikhil. They are surprised to see her wearing an Indian dress (salwar kameez)..

 **Woman:** arre dayya…inn kapdo me toh ekdum desi lagti hai..bindi bhi lagayi hai…

 **Purvi:** Namaste ….thank you aap log sab aaye..to hear me out..meri hindi achi hai..magar utni bhi nahi...toh Nikhil mujhe help karenge..

 **Champa:** haan haan memsaab..koi baat nahi…

 **Purvi (slow hindi):** dekhiye….yeh factory Sachin ke papa ki pehli factory hai..bahut mehnat se banaya hai unhone…aaj thodi problems me hai…main aapse madat maangne aayi hoon..kya aap log madat karenge hamari?

She goes on to explain with help of Nikhil and Salim on what they intend to do..how the wages will be paid..the workers at first dismiss but then slowly they start getting convinced.

 **Board room**

A pre-meeting is going on with Suyash and other members. Its as usual a fight.

 **Mr Sinha:** Mr Singhania..aap phir time waste kar rahe hai..please apni ego ko side me rakhiye..yahan factory se badhkar koi nahi hai

 **Suyash:** Yeh factory bhi meri hai…aur iska paisa bhi..aap log sirf paid workers hai…

 **Purvi (entering):** Suyash ! Please stop this…focus on the task. Mr Sinha, Salim is agreeing for the second meeting. This is our last chance.

 **Suyash:** You..you stay out of this…2 din pehle aayi ho..tumhe kya pata hai business ke baare me…stay in your limits..warna…

 **Sachin:** Warna kya? Warna kya Suyash !

Everyone is surprised at this sudden entry by Sachin and they all get up.

 **Mr Sinha:** Sachin beta..tum..tum yahan…

 **Sachin:** haan mujhe aana pada..kal ki meeting ke baare me suna maine…aur main nahi chahta hoon aaj ka din waste ho jaaye..isliye main bhi aaj ki negotiations meet me rahoonga..as a silent spectator. You guys carry on…

Everyone looks at each other and then they call Salim inside. The meeting starts and Suyash is now subdued because of Sachin.

Mr Sinha presents in front of all. Salim places his demands and they all discuss to it much more fruitfully. Everything is fine except for one point. These people have already wasted enough time for production because of the strike. They have to put in extra hours or hire some extra people..

 **Mr Sinha:** hmm…yeh problem agar solve karna hai toh hame naye workers chahiye..phir se ghoom phir ke wahi baat..training ke liye time nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** M Sinha..if we take the women also for work..

 **Salim:** madame…hamari aurten kya kar sakti hai..machine ka kaam kaise karengi…bacho ko kaun sambhaalega? Khaana kaun banayega? Ghar ka kaam bhi toh hai..

 **Purvi:** Dadaa….agar aapki wives chote mote kaam me madat kare toh..i mean there will be some jobs that they can still do and free up the men for heavy machine work..

 **Nikhil:** Ma'm you are right..Salim..aapka kitna time bachega agar aurten collection aur dumping ka kaam kare..aise toh aapko poore din bhi zaroorat nahi hogi..yeh mushkil bhi nahi hai..

 **Salim (thinking):** shayad baat ban sakti hai…yeh chut put kaam koi aur dekhe toh mere 10-15 log free ho sakte hai..inko toh hum do din me sab sikha bhi denge..

 **Mr Sinha:** theekh hai..ek kaam karo..pehle 3-4 din yeh karke dekhte hai…kitna time bachta hai…agar faydaa ho then we can continue..else tab tak back up plan ready rakhte hai…Ms Purvi..can we work on the logistics together…

 **Purvi:** Sure Mr Sinha….so I think we are good to start..

 **Salim:** thank you saab…. kal se sab log kaam pe aa jayenge.. _Dhanyabaad Didi…._

Salim leaves and all the board members heave a sigh of relief. Sachin talks briefly to Mr Sinha. Purvi is discussing something with Nikhil, when Mr Sinha calls her.

 **Mr Sinha:** Sachin beta..I must congratulate you…Purvi is excellent…bahut mehanati and sweet bachi hai…

 **Sachin (smile):** Thank you uncle..

 **Mr Sinha:** Purvi..where did you get your business degree from?

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Business degree? Sorry..I have none..I was an airhostesss…this is all a first for me

 **Mr Sinha:** waise bhi degree se kya hota hai..business jitna dimaag ka khel hi kabhi kabhi emotions ka, connections ka khel hai…I wish you really well…

She smiles and looks at Sachin, he looks straight ahead. Her smile disappears. They all break for lunch. Purvis is travelling with Sachin in the same car.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..may I ask whats bothering you? Why are you so silent?

 **Sachin (looking out):** Nothing..I am fine..

 **Purvi:** Are you angry at me? Have I done something wrong?

 **Sachin:** Tum kuch galat kar sakti ho kya? Kuch nahi mujhe koi doosra tension hai..

 **Purvi:** You wish to share it? Sometimes talking helps..

 **Sachin (mind):** Kaise kahoo…kya kahoon…yeh ki main tumse pyaar karne laga hoon..mujhe passand nahi hai jab tum Kavin ke saath..oh god ! yeh main kya soch raha hoon..

They both reach the hotel for lunch and sit on the table. They are looking through the menu when they hear someone's presence at the table.

 **Sachin:** Rubyyy…tum yahan?

 **Ruby:** Hello Sachin, she hugs him….haan actually main kisise milne aayi thi..tumhe dekha toh Hi kehne aa gayi

 **Purvi:** Hello Ruby…nice to meet you…

 **Ruby (ignoring Purvi):** Pata hai main kisse milne aayi hoon? Guess karo?

 **Sachin:** Mujhe kaise pata hoga…

 **Ruby:** Peter se…

 **Sachin (surprise):** Oh my God ! you mean London waala Peter…kahan hai?

 **Ruby:** who issi hotel me ruka hai…actually uske room me hi jaa rahi thi..You want to join..

 **Sachin:** yes sure..of course..kitne saal ho gaye yaar..ahh…Purvi..do you mind..main bas 5 min me aaya..Purvi smiles and watches them go together. Sachin looks very excited to meet his old friend and Ruby while talking slips her arm on his..

Purvi waits alone for a long time and then calls up Sachin..

 **Sachin:** oh sorry Purvi..main bhool gaya….tumne lunch kar liya?

 **Purvi:** No..i was waiting for you..

 **Sachin:** Ohh god ! sorry, maine toh abhi abhi kiya…ek kaam karo..u hav your lunch and then tum gaadi leke chali jaana..main Ruby ke saath aa jaoonga….acha I think these guys are planning to meet at dinner too…tum tayyar rehna….its in a club..

Purvi sighs, skips her lunch and goes to the office….

 **Next chapter - Club - Sachin, Ruby and Purvi...what is the new game?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Evening, getting ready to go to party in the club**

Purvi is getting ready, when Sachin comes out of the bathroom smelling just great ! Puvi turns and finds him dressed in casual t-shirt, jeans and a good looking black jacket.

 **Purvi (teasing):** My ! My ! look at you..all dressed up..are you sure its just Peter we are going to meet?

 **Sachin (slight blush):** Come on…of course just him..he was a very good buddy in London..i lost touch with him and many others as I had to come back suddenly to India… aren't you ready yet?

 **Purvi:** Just 2 min…let me apply this mascara and then the lipstick…

Sachin watches as Purvi applies the mascara, curling her long eye lashes…her eyes sparkle.. She has worn a deep blue one shoulder dress that's short but decent and shows off her beauty. Around her neck is a simple deep blue stone pendant with matching ear-rings that are long and look like drops of pearl on a string.

She picks up a dark pink lipstick which glimmers as she applies them on her lips. She makes funny faces – like pouting, pressing her lips to make sure there is no smudge. She is done and gets up to face Sachin who is LOST !

 **Purvi (snapping fingers):** Sachin…Sachin you..there?

 **Sachin (coming back):** What? Yes..yes..lets go…he gives her a hand, she slips in hers and together they walk, when suddenly she feels a pull and sees Sachin has halted.

 **Purvi (confused):** What?..Sachin doesn't say anything, just walks ahead staring at her, coming closer to her. She gets nervous as she feels his breath closer, near her cheek. Sachin leans closer and pulls out the pin holding her hairs up in a French braid.

He caresses her hairs so that they fall and spread out over her oval, fair face. She feels sparks of electricity around the sides of her jaw, as his palm grazes them.

 **Sachin (soft voice):** I like it when you leave your hairs open…you look..you look just so amazing..My Aphrodite…Purvi is instantly reminded of the first time Sachin had come close to her in the salon.

 **Sachin (normal):** Lets go !

Purvi snaps back, smiles shyly, feeling a slight warmth in her cheeks, hurries down wearing her high heel matching shoes. Sachin and Purvi both step down smiling and talking casually when they hear high pitch laughter downstairs.

 **Savitri:** Oh look..My handsome is here…she says looking at Sachin and completely ignoring Purvi…

 **Sachin:** Kaun aaya hai Mom…

A figure clad in a red skimpy dress comes to his view – Ruby !

 **Ruby:** Kaun ho sakta hai…Main…..okay aunty…we got to leave now…Peter must be waiting..

Ruby hurries and gives Sachin a hug and unexpectedly a kiss on his cheek..

 **Ruby (sensually):** Hmmm..you smell great..handsome…

 **Purvi:** Hi Ruby..you look lovely tonight..

 **Ruby (looking at Sachin):** Lets leave..I am so excited….aaj poori raat sirf drinking and dancing..come on…she pulls Sachin's hand, who looks behind at Purvi. She just smiles and walks hurriedly but some steps behind Sachin.

 **Savitri:** Dear..apne drinks pe control rakhna..i mean Sachin is paying, but now you are no longer a cheap airhostess….you are a high class trophy-wife… behave…Bye..have fun

Purvi ignores and walks behind sighing. She has just lost her good mood to go to the club. In the ride to the club, Ruby continuously talks to Sachin about his old memories, Purvi listens silently.

 **Club,**

Sachin introduces Purvi to Peter and some other close friends of his. Everyone greets her warmly. They all engage in some casual talk and laughter. Ruby has already downed some drinks, she is getting restless to go to the dance floor.

 **Ruby:** Enough jibber jabber guys….lets dance..Sachu..comeon baby…lets dance..like we always do..Please pretty please… Ruby stick to him..he feels awkward.

 **Sachin:** You go ahead..i shall join you ….

 **Ruby (pulling him):** Nooooooooo…I wanna dance….pleaaaase..she acts like a kid. Sachin is embarrassed and looks at Purvi. She shrugs her shoulder. Sachin gets up and goes with Ruby to the dance floor.

Purvi watches as Ruby is apparently not in her senses and wraps herself on Sachin's body. She can feel his embarrassment as he tries to keep Ruby at a distance, but she keeps on coming back strongly..

 **Peter:** Man..they still look so good together…I wonder why their relation didn't work out..

 **Purvi:** Ruby and Sachin…relation?

 **Peter:** Yeahhh..they lived in together in London. Sachin was heads over heels in love with Ruby. Every weekend it was clubbing, drinking, dancing and then…man..these two were so loud in their bedroom, we had to plug our ears..he laughs…

The color from Purvi's face drains, as she imagines them together.

 **Peter:** Do..you want to me get you another drink?

 **Purvi:** Huh…what..no I am fine..excuse me..I need to use the ladies room.

Purvi washes her face, opens her eyes and can imagine the same picture – Ruby and Sachin smiling, kissing and then…she shuts her eyes and comes out of the restroom, making her way through the crowd, when someone collides and spills a drink on her clothes.

 **Purvi:** hey…watch where you are going..she snaps at the youngster who is high on alcohol and has not even apologised..

 **Boy:** Ohh..did I spill it on your dress..here let me clean it. He tries to touch Purvi indecently. Purvi holds his hand and glares at him

 **Purvi (angry):** Remain in your limits ..mister..

 **Boy (still drunk):** relax..take a chill pill honey..wanna join my group…I will pay you..lots..he smirks at her..

Purvi is angry and about to slap, when the boy falls to the ground. She looks back and its Kavin ! the boy's friends come ahead and are about to hit Kavin..he hits other two fellows and a fight begins. Soon a small crowd gathers. The music is stopped, the bouncers step in and separate the people.

 **Boy:** You Ba#####, tu jaanta nahi main kaun hoon..rukh ek phone ghoomaoonga na….kahan pahunchega dekhle..

 **Kavin:** Phone ghumaa na..kya samjha ...ladki akeli hai….teri maa ne tameez nahi sikhayi kya?

 **Purvi (scared):** Kavin ..stop it..let it go..

Sachin makes his way through the crowd and is shocked to see Kavin in this fight..

 **Sachin (angry):** Kavin…yeh kya tamasha hai..phir se jyaada chadh gayi kya?

 **Purvi:** Sachin..wait…Kavin was just..

 **Sachin:** You stay away from this…yeh iski purani aadat hai..khud ko pata nahi kya samjhta hai..har baar hero banne chala aata hai…is baar chote bacho ke saath..cheeee..

Sachin has a word with the bouncers and they drop the matter. The fight is resolved and everyone goes back to clubbing. Purvi looks at Kavin, he has a small cut near his lips. She comes closer to touch it.

 **Purvi:** Thanks Kavin..are..are you okay? Is it hurting?

 **Kavin:** I am fine Purvi…I suggest you leave..sachin is waiting..

 **Purvi:** But..you…

 **Kavin (smiles):** I am fine..trust me…Go now…

Purvi realizes sachin has walked ahead. She is torn between taking care of Kavin and going with Sachin. In the end she leaves, giving a small smile to Kavin. Kavin wipes the blood and goes to the bar to get another drink.

Sachin wishes to leave and gets in the car. Purvi senses he is upset and she keeps quiet.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..Kavin was just

 **Sachin:** I don't want to talk about it..leave it..mera mood kharab hai..

 **Purvi (trying again):** That guy was…

 **Sachin:** Kavin ko bachpan se jaanta hoon main..ladaai jhagde ka hamesha shauq hai…jab drinks handle nahi hote hai toh leta kyun hai…iske pehle bhi club me kayi baar ladkiyon ke wajah se pitt bhi chukaa hai..tum uski side lena bandh karo..woh mera bhai hai..

 **Purvi:** But Sachin…he helped..

 **Sachin (angry):** Enough Purvi ! Enough…..he looks out of the window. Sachin gets a call.

 **Sachin (on phone):** Hmm..Yeah I am fine..its okay

 **Ruby:** uss idiot ne phir se tumhara mood kharab kar diya na….waise tumne situation ache se handle kiya..you are so mature sachin..

 **Sachin:** Hmm..thanks…tum toh theekh ho naa..

 **Ruby:** yes..tumhare hote huye mujhe kuch ho sakta hai kya…pata hai aaj tumhare saath waise hi dnce karke mujhe London ki yaad aa gayi…hum dono kaise har weekend…clubbing, drinking karte the…she laughs….then talks in a sad voice..

 **Ruby:** I miss you sachu…I miss you…please aaj..aaj mere paas aa jaoo..I am all lonely..

 **Sachin:** sambhaalo apne aap ko..main ghar pahunch raha hoon..

 **Ruby (sobbing now):** Please..sachu..sirf aaj raat…I cannot handle this….help me..help me pleaseee..

 **Sachin(guilty):** ahh..okay..He asks the driver to stop..

 **Sachin:** Purvi..tum ghar jaoo..main aata hoon thodi der me..

 **Purvi:** where are you going at this time?

 **Sachin:** main aata hoon..I will be fine..good night..

Sachin gets down and waves down a cab. He doesn't even say Bye to Purvi.

Purvi reaches home, its dark she walks up the stairs slowly when she bumps into Savitri.

 **Savitri:** who the hell it is..ohhh…hamari bahuraani..akeli aayi ho? Sachin kahan hai?

 **Purvi:** he ..he just went to meet a friend..

 **Savitri (laughs):** hahahaha..friend..itni raat ko..hmm..how was the party? Sunaa hai hungama ho gaya?

 **Purvi (surprised):** how did you come to know?

 **Savitri:** yeh delhi hai…I have contacts everywhere…I know everything…yeh bhi ki Sachin Ruby ke ghar gaya hai abhi…

 **Purvi:** what? Ruby?

 **Savitri:** hmmm..maine pehle hi kaha tha…ameeron ka shauq hai…..waise Sachin uske papa jaise nahi hai magar…unhone toh doosri shaadi kar li…Sachin aisa nahi hai..shayad! best of luck sweetie..goodnight…

 **Ruby house,**

A servant lets Sachin in. He walks up to her room.

 **Sachin:** Ruby..Ruby..are you okay?

He gets surprised when he feels two hands on him from behind. Ruby has snuggled to him.

 **Ruby:** Tum aa gaye Sachu..you miss me too..

 **Sachin (removing hands):** Ruby..please..tumne bahut pee rakhi hai..so jaoo..

Ruby comes in front of Sachin. She is wearing a very short and deep cut nighty.

 **Ruby:** Sachu..kya ho gaya hai tumhe…bataoo main kaisi lag rahi hoon…

 **Sachin:** Ruby..hosh me aaoo..yeh kya kar rahi ho…hamare beech ab kuch nahi hai..meri shaadi ho chuki hai..

 **Ruby (trying to kiss):** Jhooth…pyaar tum mujhse hi karte ho aaj bhi..warna kyun apni biwi ko chodke aate haan…I love you Sachu..sach me..I am sorry….mujhe maaf kardo….maine jo galti ki..itni badi sazaa toh mat do..aaoo na..please..

She pulls Sachin on her and forcibly kisses him. Sachin loses his balance and falls on the bed with her trying to free himself….

 **So will sachin fall back with his old love? where does this leave Purvi? read on..more drama to come**


	24. Chapter 24

Purvi spends a worrying night, she is not sure she should call Sachin or not.

 **Purvi (mind):** Should I call him? Is he really with Ruby? Oh my god…If he is..what do I do..most importantly why am I getting affected by this? I know I am just temporary..I know he probably doesn't love me..or does he..

Purvi gets up and walks to the balcony. Unknowingly tears flow from her eyes, slowly she starts sobbing..

 **Purvi:** What do I do Sachin..do you love me? If you do why don't you tell me….i shouldn't be thinking about this..but then..when the 2 years are up..what will happen to me…Would I be able to leave him? Noooo..I am not sure…I..I like him…he needs me…I ….I need him..I think..I…I love him…I love him a lot..

She sits down, covers her face and sobs loudly….

 **Next morning**

Ruby wakes up from her sleep, groaning with a headache. She wakes up slowly and looks around. She sees a man's jacket on the sofa, shoes on the floor. She is wearing her nighty, she tries to get up but feels dizzy. She is about to fall, when she feels a pair of hands that hold her.

 **Ruby:** Sachu..tum yahan…tum raat bhar yahi the?

 **Sachin:** haan..tumhare paas..kaisi ho tum? Main servant ko bolke hot coffee mangaata hoon..he uses the phone to order coffee with the servant.

He stretches his body and opens the curtains of the window. Ruby squints her eyes at the sudden brightness in the room. She smiles lazily and walks with slow steps and sunggles to sachin one more time.

 **Ruby:** Thank you Sachu..

 **Sachin:** Kisliye..

 **Ruby:** Kal raat ke liye..it means a lot to me..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Good..chalo main nikalta hoon…mujhe der ho rahi hai..aaj factory me majdooron ka pehla din hai..You take care..bye

He picks his jacket, wears his shoes and goes out of the room. Ruby sips the coffee and picks up a hidden mobile phone from her shelf. She unlocks it and checks a video. She waits for some time and then gets real angry and smashes the phone down..next she throws the coffee mug in her room. She abuses loudly and then picks her phone..

 **Savitri:** Good morning Ruby..raat kaisi kati tumhari…tumhara purana Sachin mil gaya?

 **Ruby (angry):** Shut up you B####...kuch nahi hua kal..suna tumne kuch nahi…usne mujhe haath tak nahi lagaya…

 **Savitri (shocked):** What? Toh raat bhar wahan kya kar raha tha? Aur tum kya kar rahi thi…

 **Ruby (angry, yelling):** Mujhe kuch nahi pata..magar yeh plan flop ho gaya..i don't know anything…mujhe Sachu chahiye..agar who mera nahi hua..toh tum Singhania empire bhi bhool jaoo…Budhiyaaaa…Good bye

 **Sachin:** Kissi ne tumhe dhokaa diya Ruby?

Ruby turns at his voice. She controls her temper and smiles forcibly to him.

 **Ruby:** Sachuu…tum gaye nahi….U miss me honey?

 **Sachin (coming in):** Shut up Ruby…tum ab tak galat fehmi me jee rahi ho..

 **Ruby (hugging him):** Nahi sachu….main..main aaj bhi sirf tumse pyaar karti hoon..isliye maine Raj ko divorce de diya…tum bhi us cheap airhostess ko chodd do..hum dobara ek ho jaate hai…please..

 **Sachin (calmly):** Tumne Raj ko divorce meri wajah se nahi diya…tumne divorce paison ki wajah se diya..Raj is finished Ruby..woh kangaal ho chuka hai..ussi tarah jis tarah main hua thaa..19 years ki umar me…jab mere papa ne business me loss ki wajah se khud ko maar diya..meri Maa ko maar diya..mere ghar ke 2 servants ko maar diya…kiski wajah se Ruby? Raj Verma ke dad- Pavan Verma ke wajah se….

 **Ruby:** Nahi sachu….main Raj se pyaar nahi karti..woh toh papa ki wajah se maine yeh shaadi ki thi…

 **Sachin (angry):** Shut up Ruby….tum Raj toh kya..mujhse bhi pyaar nahi karti..tum sirf aur sirf paise se pyaar karti ho..uss waqt yehi paisa Raj ke paas tha..aaj mere paas hai..uss din main tumhare saamne royaa tha..gidgidaaya tha…tumhara saath maanga tha…uss mushkil ghadi me tum mujhe akela chodd ke chali gayi thi…ek mahine ke andar tumne shaadi karli..Usi Verma khandaan me jisne mujhe sabse zyada chot pahunchayi thi..

 **Ruby (angry):** Tum..tum kehna kya chahte ho..mujhe tumhari koi fikar nahi hai..yeh mat bhoolo….jab tumhare Shiv industries me problem huyi toh maine tumhe mere workers offer kiye the..maine…

 **Sachin (smirks):** Accha….tumhare conditions kya the Ruby? 20% profits aur Singhania group me partnership..mujhe kya doodh peeta bacha samajh rakha hai…Ms Ruby Purvaana…maine business thokre khaake seekhi hai…tumhari tarah baap ki wasihat me nahi mili hai mujhe..maine yeh empire apne haathon se phir se khada kiya..tum kya samajhti ho..itni aasani se tumhe partnership de deta..tumne jo mahino ke baad karne ki sochi hai naa..woh main aaj karta hoon..arre meri chodo….tumhara plan asal me Purvi ne flop kar diya tha..jisne isse pehle kabhi business nahi kiya..usne flop kiya..

 **Ruby:** Purvi! Purvi! Purvi…..kya hai uss ladki me aisa…haan she holds him by collar…kya hai usme..jo mujhme nahi hai…kya mujhse zyaada khoobsurat, intelligent hai? Ohhhhhh..she laughs…main bhi kya pagal hoon…yeh sab qualities kahan hongi..so Mr Singhania…is she so good in bed?..ki seedha shaadi kar li usse..London me aisi 2 takke ki ladkiyan har gali me milti hai..har raat…u know…apna jism bechne waali..aisi ladkiyon se shaadi toh nahi karte naa..

Sachin slaps her. He snarls at her angrily…

 **Ruby:** Tumne mujh pe haath uthaya?

 **Sachin (coming closer, angry):** Aindaa se meri Purvi ke baare me kuch bhi ulta seedha kaha…I will kill you Ruby..I mean it..Cheee…main yahan kal raat sirf isliye aaya tha..tumhe aaj bhi apna dost manta hoon..main kabhi tumse pyaar karta tha..shaadi karna chahta thaa..kal main tumhari baton me aa gaya….magar tumhara behavior dekha toh mujhe ajeeb laga...jab tum jabardasti mere gale pad rahi thi..tabhi maine who mobile camera dekh liya tha..isliye 2 min ka natak kiya…mujhe pata tha..tumne kal itni pee rakhi thi..tumse kuch nahi ho paata..isliye tum aaram se apni bed pe so rahi thi aur main..is sofa pe so gaya..bas subah hote hi tumhe thodi der apni galat fehmi me rehne diya…

 **Ruby (crying):** please sachu..mujhe maaf kar do…yeh sab maine sirf tumhe paane ke liye kiya..sach me..

 **Sachin:** tum ab bhi jhooth bol rahi ho Ruby…tumne yeh sab sirf kisi bhi tarah mera empire haasil karke..Mom ko dene ke liye kiya.. tumhe kya lagta hai…yeh sab kuch milne ke baad who tumhare saath kya karti?

 **Ruby (stammering):** What? Savitri aunty..no..no aisa..aisa kuch nahi hai..

 **Sachin (smiles):** Jo aurat apne sautele bête ko nahi chodd sakti…tumhe kya khaak apnayegi..kaam hote hi..tumhe bhi phek deti…unki policy hai – Use and Throw ! ab bhi waqt hai..unse sambhal jaoo..

Sachin prepares to leave, Ruby holds his hand.

 **Ruby (crying):** I am sorry Sachu..one chance please..

 **Sachin (leaving her hand):** maine bhi maanga tha..nahi mila one chance..tumne nahi diya…I don't love you anymore Ruby….i don't..ainda aisi koshish dubaara mat karna..main aage badh chuka hoon…tum bhi aage badh jaoo..Bye Ruby..I am getting late..

 **Sachin house, morning**

Purvi walks to the breakfast table looking very glum. Her eyes are swollen and it appears as she has not slept the whole night.

 **Badimaa:** Bahu..kya baat hai..tabiyat toh theekh hai naa…she touches her forehead..

 **Purvi (trying to smile):** I am fine..thank you..

 **Badimaa:** Kya fine fine..aaj kal bas kaam kaam leke baithi ho..kabhi aaram bhi kar liya karo..baba ko aane do neeche..kaan pakadke poochti hoon..waise baba hai kahan?

 **Purvi (sad):** I don't know..woh kal raat …ghar nahi aaye shayad..

 **Badimaa:** Phir shuru ho gaya yeh..shaadi ke pehle bhi aisa hi karta thaa..jab pucho toh kaam! Kaam bolta rehta..arre ab toh shaadi ho gayi hai..itni pyaari bahu hai..phir bhi kaam..theekh hai jaane do..tum nashta karo..

 **Purvi (making a face):** Nahi Badimaa..mann nahi hai aaj…main chalti hoon..Bye..

Sachin steps in the house 10-15 min after she leaves.

 **Sachin (hurry):** good morning Badi maa..jaldi nashta laga dijiye..bahut bhookh lagi hai…mujhe office ke liye nikalna hai..

 **Badimaa:** Yeh kya..kahan se aa rahe ho..nahayee bhi nahi..seedha nashta..

 **Sachin(starting to eat):** Who kal raat ko ek dost ke yahan gaya tha..der ho gayi subah..aaj ki din please khaake nahaa leta hoon..please badimaa

 **Badimaa (smiles):** Theekh hai..

Sachin has his breakfast, he gets ready and comes down to leave.

 **Sachin:** Shankar …gaadi nikalo.. memsaab ko bolo main ready hoon

 **Shankar:** Memsaab toh chali gayi..aadhe ghante pehle..

 **Badimaa:** haan baba..bahu to kab ka chali gayi..

 **Factory**

Purvi is busy preparing for the first day activities of the workers in the office. The workers have gathered outside the factory. The siren blows and the gates are opened. One by one, the workers troop in and go towards the factory where they have to enter their names. They all enter their names, but none of them go inside.

The watchman sees this and informs the management. Everyone gets worried.

 **Suyash (sarcastic):** huhhh..ho gaya..pehle hi din dhokaa de diya..aur sar pe chadhaooo..jaao..ab neeche jaake baat karo…kahan gayi..woh Mrs Sachin Singhania..

 **Mr Sinha:** agar tum madat nahi kar sakte..kam se kam tension toh mat badhaaoo…he calls up Purvi..

 **Purvi:** yes Mr Sinha…whats the matter…Mr Sinha explains that the workers are not entering the factory. She immediately walks out of her cabin and joins Mr Sinha.

They both go down to the crowd of workers.

 **Purvi:** Salim dada…kya hua? Why are you not starting with the work..

 **Salim:** bade saab ko aane dijiye…kuch baat karni hai

 **Purvi (tensed):** You can tell me..Mr Sinha..please ask them..

Just then they hear Sachin's car come inside. He looks at the crowd of people and gets off.

 **Sachin:** Whats the matter? inn logon ne kaam kyun nahi shuru kiya hai?

 **Salim:** who ..saab..aapka hi wait kar rahe the..aapse kuch kaam tha…

 **Suyash:** haa..maine pehle hi kaha thaa..ab yeh log zaroor kuch naya demand karenge…Mrs Purvi Singhania..ab kya kehta hai aapka calculation? Aapka share of profits…

 **Sachin (sharply):** Suyash ! do min ke liye shaant raho..Salim…aap bataaoo..kya chahiye ab aapko..

 **Champa:** arre saab..kuch nahi..jaisa aap soch rahe hai waisa kuch nahi hai..hum sab chahte the..factorry ke andar jaane ke pehle ek choti si aarti kar le..yahan jo devi maa ki photo rakhi hai..uska asshirwaad le le..taaki kaam me safalta mile..bas..aur kuch nahi..

Everyone sighs a relief. Mr Sinha explains to Purvi what the workers meant.

 **Sachin (smiles):** Toh kijiye naa…hum sab bhi aashirwaad le lenge..

Champa and some ladies come forward with Aarti thaali, flowers and coconut. They walk towards Purvi.

 **Champa:** memsaab..hum sab chahte hai..aap maa ko phool chadhaye…maala pehnaye aur diya jalaakar nariyal phode..aakhir aapki wajah se hi hum logon ko phir se kaam karne ka mauka milaa..

Purvi accepts the offer and does as told by everyone. She bows down to the goddess picture and prays for success in the project and factory.

 **Champa:** Saab..aap aur memsaab milke aarti kijiye naa..

Sachin comes forward and together with Purvi does the aarti. The workers take the aarti and shout slogans of success for Sachin and the factory..

 **Old worker:** Saab..Memsaab..aapki Jodi shiv-parvati ki tarah hamesha bani rahe…..aapke aangan me sukh barse aur bahut saare bacho ki kilkaari bhi…

Sachin smiles at the worker and looks at Purvi. She turns her face away. He sees light tears in her eyes.

 **So Purvi admits to herself that she loves Sachin...will the factory issue bring them close? or drive them apart?**


	25. Chapter 25

The day passes by, its lunch time. Purvi avoids Sachin somehow and skips lunch. She is relieved that the morning went fine. She is watching the scene outside from her room above. The workers have taken a break for lunch. They are gathered in small groups, some with their wives. She sees Champa and her husband Ramnarayan having lunch together. They are smiling and talking. In between their younger son climbs on Ramnarayan's back and he feeds him also like that.

Purvi smiles at their happiness and togetherness and then turns away wiping her tears. She is about to go back to her laptop, when she hears a knock on the door.

 **Purvi:** Yes, come in..

 **Shruthi (secretary):** Ma'm, Sachin Sir and Mr Sinha are requesting to meet you urgently in Sachin sir's cabin.

 **Purvi:** Allright…let them know I will be there in 2 min.

Purvi gets up, freshens her make up, she looks into the mirror – her eyes look dull, lifeless. She gives a sigh and makes her way to Sachin's cabin. She knocks and gets in. Sachin is busy on the phone, he indicates Purvi to sit on the small coffee table – chair set near the huge glass window.

Purvi goes there as indicated; she watches down the window- they both have the same view. The workers have finished their lunch and are now moving inside the factory to resume work.

 **Sachin:** Did you have your lunch?

 **Purvi (jumps at his voice):** What? ..ah..yes..yes I did…she lies avoiding his eyes.

They hear a knock on the door. Purvi is relieved that Mr Sinha has arrived.

She looks behind and is surprised to see a staff carry tray of sandwiches and juice inside. The man places it on the coffee table and leaves the room. Purvi is confused, when she sees Sachin speak to his secretary on the phone.

 **Sachin:** Nancy, I donot want to be disturbed by anyone for the next 30 mins.

He places the phone down and comes next to Purvi. He picks up a glass of orange juice and takes it closer to her mouth.

 **Sachin:** khaana nahi khaaogi toh bimaar ho jaogi…aaj toh nashta bhi nahi kiya tumne…

 **Purvi:** I…I am not hungry..I just had a juice..

 **Sachin:** are you angry at me for something…mujhse koi galti ho gayi kya?

 **Purvi (avoiding his eyes):** No..why do you think like that..just that I am not in a mood to eat..

 **Sachin (sighing):** Okay..I am sorry..

 **Purvi (surprised):** What? Why?

 **Sachin:** hmmm..theekh se toh pata nahi..magar guess kar raha hoon..agar hamare shaadi ke baad maine koi bhi choti badi galti ki ho jiski maafi nahi maangi hai..please uski sazaa apne aap ko mat do…mujh gareeb insaan ko maaf karo…aur apna upwaas todd do…

He says all that with some drama. Purvi can't help but smile.

 **Purvi:** sachin…its okay…

 **Sachin:** main kaise sure ho jaoo its fine….meri baat maano..kuch khaalo..please..I request…

Purvi gives in and drinks the juice and they both eat the sandwiches..

 **Sachin:** waise..its good…you have practiced fasting now..was this the second time you fasted in your life?

 **Purvi:** Second time?

 **Sachin (sipping juice):** hmm..the first time I saw you fasting was the day we met in my office. Remember how you almost fainted and we had lunch together?

Purvi remembers that incident and for some reason is happy and sad at those memories.

 **Sachin (snapping fingers):** Hey…hello…

 **Purvi (coming back):** what..no..I am fine..why do you say this is good?

 **Sachin (smile):** next week there is a big festival in India for married woman – Karvachauth. The women fast a whole day to pray for the long life of their husband….Badimaa ki tayyarian bhi shuru ho gayi hai..dekhna..aaj tumhe lecture milne waala hai..

 **Purvi (surprised):** what? Really? Do the husbands fast too?

 **Sachin:** nope…only the women..

 **Purvi:** That's so unfair..won't you wish for a long life for me? She jokes…

 **Sachin (looks into her eyes):** I would wish for more than that for you Purvi..

They both stop eating and look at each other. Purvi's heart has mixed emotions now.

 **Sachin (snapping back):** and yes one more thing…the wives also pray that they get the same husband for the next 7 lives..

Purvi stops eating and controls the tears springing in her eyes now. Sachin notices her tense face.

 **Sachin:** Purvi..are ..are you allright?

 **Purvi:** hmm..I have a meeting with Nikhil and Mr Sinha..thanks for the lunch. She places her half eaten food down and rushes out before he can stop or ask her further.

Purvi rushes quickly into her cabin and locks her bathroom door from inside. She places a palm over her mouth and sobs loudly, careful that her voice doesn't go out.

 **Purvi (mind):** whats the point of all these rituals Sachin..when I know its just time and I will be sent out of your life..i would always wish you to be my husband forever…but I know I can't…She cries more.

5 mins later, she composes herself and is washing her face with cold water. Her phone rings. She sees the caller and picks it up.

 **Purvi:** Hi…how have you been..

 **Kavin:** doing good..what about you..

 **Purvi (force smile):** Hmm…me too

 **Kavin:** are you okay? You seem upset..

 **Purvi (quickly):** No…No..I am fine..everything's good

 **Kavin(not sure):** I don't think so….whats the matter…

 **Purvi:** Kavin…trust me..I am perfectly alllright..stop worrying..

 **Kavin:** okay…Can you..ahh..meet me now..

 **Purvi:** Now?

 **Kavin (appearing nervous):** yes…ahh..I need to speak to you…Its personal…please..

 **Later, coffee shop in 5 star hotel**

Purvi makes her way to the most farthest table, hidden away from the rest of the crowd- it looks more like a private space.

She enters the space and is amazed to see the decorations around. There are lots of flowers, balloons. In the centre is a handsome looking Kavin with some beautiful orchids in his hand.

 **Purvi:** Ka..Kavin…whats all this…

 **Kavin (smile):** Do you like it?

 **Purvi (looking around):** Its…Its amazing..

Kavin comes closer to her and looks into her eyes. She steps back a little.

 **Purvi (question):** Kavin…what are you upto?

Kavin gives her the flowers, places a kiss on her cheek and sits down on one knee…..

 **Sachin's office**

Sachin is touring the factory checking the progress on the first day, talking to Salim and other workers, when he receives a message on his phone. He opens it up while talking and his face turns pale. He quickly excuses and leaves the factory, goes up to his room and locks himself up in the bathroom.

He opens the message again and looks at the pictures – Kavin on one knee proposing to Purvi, they both are hugging, Kavin kissing her on cheek, Kavin wiping her tears, They both laughing- Kavin's hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulder..

He gets angry and dials the number from where the pictures came.

 **Kavin:** Mujhe tumse milna hai..abhi..

 **Night, dinner**

Badimaa is lecturing Purvi about Karvachauth festival.

 **Badimaa:** agle hafte mangalwaar (Tuesday) ko karvachauth hai….tum dono ki pehli karvachauth..poora din upwaas karna hoga..taaki mera Baba ki umar bahut lambi hoye aur har janam me tum dono aise hi saath saath raho..

 **Sachin (muttering):** hmmf..iss janam me hi kahan saath honge..agle 6 janam toh door ki baat hai..

 **Badimaa:** kuch kaha tune?

 **Sachin:** Kya?..haan..kya Badimaa..yeh sab..upwaas…mujhe nahi lagta isse yeh sab ho payegaa…angrez hai..aap rehne dijiye..mere liye aap har roz prarthna karti hai..wohi kaafi hai..

 **Badimaa:** angrez hai toh kya hua..agar apne pati se pyaar karti hai..toh patni uske liye kuch bhi kar sakti hai..kyun bahu..rakhogi naa upwaas?

 **Purvi:** Yes Badimaa…

 **Badimaa (happy):** yeh huyi na baat..acha who shaadi ka joda nikaal ke rakh dena..kal dry clean karvaa doongi..aur haan…iss shaniwaar ko who badi waali bazaar jayegne..tumhare liye naye gehne kharidne..theekh hai na baba?

 **Sachin:** jaisa aap theekh samjhe…he finishes his dinner and leaves.

 **Night, bedroom**

Purvi has changed and is applying some cream on her face.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…if you donot wish to fast, its okay I understand

 **Purvi (turning):** what? ..I am fine…

 **Sachin (slight irritation):** tumne aaj tak kabhi kiya hai kya? I don't want you to do something that you donot believe in…

 **Purvi (surprised):** why do you say so?

 **Sachin:** I..i don't know…Badimaa believes a lot in all this..I don't want to hurt her feelings..

 **Purvi:** Sachin, I love her too and will not do anything to disrespect her..whats the matter with you..are you upset?

Sachin is about to reply, when she gets a phone call. Its from Kavin, Purvi just gets up and goes to the balcony, shutting the door. Sachin sees her talking in low tones, she suddenly gets animated, he feels she is blushing slightly.

Sachin shuts his laptop and goes to sleep. Purvi comes inside, still smiling and places her phone on the side table. She moves inside the bathroom. Her phone blinks with an incoming message. Sachin gets up and checks her phone.

 **Kavin (message):** You made my day today..Love you loads..goodnight and sweet dreams..Love.K….

 **Whats this dhamakaaaaa? Wait and watch...I may not be able to update for a day or two owing to festivals. Wishing you all a happy Dushera in advance...**


	26. Chapter 26

Purvi comes out of the bathroom and sees that Sachin has already slept. She feels sad that he didn't even wish her goodnight.

 **Sachin (mind):** kya sach me Purvi aur Kavin..kyun Purvi…kya tum Kavin se pyaar karti ho? Yeh kaisi kismat di hai bhagwaan ne..daulat, shohrat, izzat toh hai mere paas magar ek bharose ka saathi, pyaar..kya yeh mere hisse hai hi nahi..haan yeh sach hai..maine zabardasti tumhe ek shaadi ke rishte me baandha, magar ab main zindagi bhar ka saath chahta hoon..kya tum sirf yeh rishta nibhane ke liye nibhaa rahi ho..agar aisi baat hai toh mujhe bhi apne man ko maarna hoga…ab main sirf aur sirf Sachin Singhania rahoonga Purvi….Sachin Singhania !

The two of them spend the whole night facing apart and thinking the other doesn't love. Purvi notes a marked difference in Sachin's behavior. He has become formal and talks mainly business. She misses the friendly Sachin that he had become lately.

 **Karvachauth**

Purvi wakes up early morning and takes a bath and gets dressed in Indian clothes that Badimaa has picked for her. She goes down to the dining table, where Badimaa has laid the pre-fasting food (sargi). Purvi looks at the array of food in front and gulps.

 **Purvi:** yeh sab abhi khaana hai?

 **Badimaa:** haan …iske baad shaam ko chaand nikalne ke baad, baba ke haathon apna vrat todne ke baad hi tum khaana kha sakti ho ya paani pee sakti ho..chalo yeh sab khaalo..

Purvi looks at the time..its too early for her to eat anything. She makes a face and manages to eat just a small fruit.

 **Badimaa:** Dekhoo bahu..yeh vrat itna aasaan nahi hai..meri baat mano..kuch khaa lo..

 **Purvi:** I can't badimaa…I just can't..aap worry mat kijiye..I will be fine..

 **Badimaa:** waise bhi main dekh rahi hoon..aaj kal khaane me bahut kam dhyaan hai tumhara..kitni dubli ho gayi ho…kahin bimaar na padh jaoo..

Purvi manages to somehow dodge Badimaa and leaves early to avoid anymore lectures. Sachin comes down to breakfast table.

 **Sachin:** Good morning badimaa…aaj aapki bahu kahan hai..der ho rahi hai.

 **Badimaa:** aaj uska vrat hai…jaldi nikal gayi office

 **Sachin:** Vrat? Aur who…zaroor office jaane ke pehle koi restaurant me ruki hogi…he jokes

 **Badimaa:** bahu ka mazaak mat udaa…usne toh subah ki sargi bhi theekh se nahi khaayi hai..aaj uska dhyaan rakhna..kahin bimaar na pad jaaye..aur haan shaam me jaldi aana…bechari ko zyaada der bhooka mat rakhna..

Sachin leaves for office suddenly feeling nice about the fact that Purvi has kept the traditional fast for him. She respects the relation between them. He walks up to her cabin.

 **Sachin:** how are you Purvi?

 **Purvi:** I am fine Sachin…give me 10 mins..Me and Nikhil will soon present the current work load status and challenges..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Thanks..

 **Purvi (checking some paper):** For what? This is my job Sachin..

 **Sachin (keeping the paper down):** Not this..for today's vrat..I am touched..

She looks into his eyes. They show love. For the past few days, they both have been behaving and talking like strangers. Today its Sachin just Sachin in front of Purvi…..They both unknowingly get attracted and come closer, Purvi closes her eyes.

Knock! Knock..Its Nikhil

 **Nikhil:** Are you ready ma'm…Oh I am sorry..I will come later..

 **Sachin:** No wait Nikhil…I was leaving..see you all in 5 min.

 **Evening, Sachin house**

Badimaa has made all preparations for the puja. She has invited Kavin and his father for a family dinner. They are all awaiting Sachin.

 **Kavin:** badimaa..aur kitni der..kabse khaane ki khusbhoo aa rahi hai..main shuru karoon?

 **Badimaa:** arre..baba ko aane de..aaj uska aur bahu ka pehla vrat hai..tumne toh subah se pet bhar ke khaaya hi hai..bechari bahu ka toh socho..subah se bhooki hai..

 **Girish Tauji (Kavin father):** yeh Sachin hai kahan? Kavin just call him and check…

 **Kavin:** Bhai…aap kahan ho? Sab log kabse wait kar rahe hai

 **Sachin (irritation):** tum mere ghar par ho?

 **Kavin:** Haan..badimaa ne hum sabko invite kiya hai…papa bhi hai

 **Sachin (calming down):** Ohh..main raaste me hoon..

 **Girish tauji:** Beta…jaldi karo..bahu wait kar rahi hai…hum sab ko bhi bhook lagi hai..

 **Sachin:** ji tauji..bas pahunch raha hoon..

Sachin asks the showroom staff to pack the beautiful diamond necklace quickly. He picks the gift and instructs his driver to take him home quickly.

Purvi hears a car horn and rushes downstairs from her room. She skips a step and trips.

 **Purvi:** ouchhhhh..

 **Badimaa:** arre..sambhalke…kahan bhaag rahi ho..dekha gir gayi naa..

 **Purvi:** Nothing badimaa..I am fine..she tries to get up but feels weak and faint.

 **Badimaa:** dekha..bechari bhook ke maare chakkar aa rahe hai..tum upar aaram karo..chalo..

 **Tauji:** kavin…badimaa ki madat karo..

Badimaa and Kavin take Purvi to her bedroom. They make her sit on the recliner in balcony for some fresh air.

 **Badimaa:** ab dard kaisa hai? Tum vrat ke liye khadi ho paoogi..

 **Purvi:** yes badimaa…but what am I supposed to do?

 **Kavin:** ahahaha..aapki bahu pooch rahi hai kya karna hai..hindi filme nahi dekhti kya? Main batata hoon

Kavin proceeds to show her what is the ritual about.

 **Kavin:** At first the moon comes out..he checks the moon ..aree badimaa..filmon me toh poora gol matol chaand aata hai..aaj toh chaand chota dikh raha hai

 **Badimaa:** tum..aur tumhare filme..aaaj chauth hai..toh chaand kaise poora hoga?

 **Kavin:** okay..after this you have to do pooja of the moon..give it flowers, water and do aarti

 **Purvi:** okay….then

 **Kavin:** then u have to watch the moon through this filter..he shows it to her….and then watch your handsome hunk of dreams through them…arre badimaa…yeh chote chote ched (holes) me se kaise itna bada sachin dikhega? hahahaha

 **Badimaa:** maroongi ek…mazaak udaa rahe ho mere baba ka..

 **Kavin:** hahahaa…okay now comes the interesting part..you have to bow down to the king – maharaja Sachin Singhania..he will check you out..if he likes what he sees he can allow you to eat today..else you have to be fasting till tomorrow..

 **Purvi: (shock):** What? Rubbish..

 **Kavin:** badimaa..yeh karva chauth ko rubbish bol rahi hai

 **Badimaa:** tu chup kar..bahu ko ulti patti padhaa raha hai..yeh rasmo ko leke kya mazaak karta hai..teri shaadi hone de..phir dekhti hoon..

 **Kavin(touching badimaa's face):** Meri shaadi ke baad main apni biwi se aisa kuch nahi karwaaonga..agar Purvi jaisi dil ki saaf biwi ho..toh main usse aisi takleef kabhi nahi doonga..

Purvi feels faint again and is about to close her eyes.

 **Badimaa:** bahuuuuu…hey raam..Kavin baba..sambhaalo..main paani laati hoon

Kavin holds her and supports her. Badimaa gets water to sprinkle, kavin misunderstands and takes the water to Purvi's mouth to drink. Purvi looks up and declines at the last moment.

 **Kavin:** aarre..paani peelo..acha lagega…

 **Purvi (whisper, weak):** noooo…Sachin..

 **Sachin:** ab paani pee hi liya hai..toh kavin ke haathon khaana bhi khaalo….meri zaroorat hai kya?

Kavin and Purvi look at Sachin with a startled expression.

 **Kavin:** Bhai…Purvi behosh ho rahi thi..aur usne abhi tak ek ghoot..

Sachin walks closer with anger on his face. Kavin sets the glass down.

 **Badimaa:** arre baba..kitni der kardi..bechari bahu ki tabiyat bigad rahi hai..seediyon se bhi gir gayi..aur uska vrat tooota nahi hai ab tak..acha hua tum aa gaye..ek kaam karti hoon..Pooja ka saamaan yahi laati hoon..

Sachin keeps himself in check in front of Badimaa. Kavin leaves the room too. Purvi feels awkward in front of Sachin. Badimaa gets the Pooja things and Purvi performs the rituals as instructed by badimaa. She feels Sachin looks very tense. They complete the pooja and go down for dinner. Sachin's temper is in control as Kavin's dad is present but the three of them – Kavin,Sachin and Purvi have an awkward time.

 **Later, night**

 **Purvi:** Sachin..I ..I need to talk to you..is something bothering you? You look upset..tonight at the dinner table, you were aloof..

 **Sachin:** Me..aloof? u are dreaming..

 **Purvi:** Sachin..you are avoiding the talk…come on..I know we are not husband-wife in real sense..I mean its just temporary (she controls the tears)..but I am your friend…talk to me

 **Sachin (angry):** really? Like you really care..you know what..you are right..you are just temporary so don't try to make 'too much' friendship with me..I am sure you have some 'new friends' in life..who will be permanent…good night.

 **Sachin (mind, tears):** Temporary…tum khud yeh rishta nahi nibhaana chahti ho..kya meri aankhon me pyaar nazar nahi aata…yaa who pyaar ab Kavin ke aankhon me dekh rahi ho..jab tumse shaadi kit hi socha nahi tha..itni jaldi tum mujhpar itnaa asar karogi..Temporary ! Temporary !

 **Purvi (tears, mind):** Sachin..please…I hate this word 'temporary'…Please keep me permanent..don't let me go…don't…ever !

 **Days pass….**

Due to their hard work and efforts the factory order gets completed on time and everyone is overjoyed. The workers get timely payments and Sachin announces a bonus for them.

 **Sachin:** Aap sabki mehnat ke wajah se aaj itna bada order hum logon ne time pe poora kiya…iss khushi me main aap sabko 15 din ki pagaar bonus me deta hoon

 **Salim:** Bahut bahut dhanyawaad saab..Singhania saab ki Jai ! everyone cheers for Sachin

 **Champa:** iss sab jai jaikaar ka ek aur hakdaar hai saab…memsaab… agar who nahi hoti toh aaj hamare bache bhookh se mar rahe hote…humne itne saal is facctoryyy me kaam kiya ..woh pehli memsaab hai jisne hum chote logon ke baare me pucha..humse baat ki..hume barabar ka samjha…

Champa falls on her feet. Purvi gets scared and steps back.

 **Purvi:** No Champa…get up..what are you doing?

 **Champa:** Saab..aap bahut bhagyawaan hai..itni achi jeevan saathi mili hai….angrez hai magar hamare logon se bhi zyaada apnaapan dekhati hai…aapki itni izzat karti hai…aapka haath bataati hai..aap dono kabhi alag mat hona..hamesha saath rehna..hum sabki prarthna hai aapke saath..

They all leave. Sachin and Purvi look at each other, they want to ask so many questions to each other, so much to clarify but at this moment they are silent.

 **Sachin (clears his throat):** Purvi..will you join me in celebrating at…

Her phone rings. Its Kavin.

 **Purvi:** I am busy right now Kavin..lets talk later. She keeps the phone down and turns to see Sachin has already left.

Purvi goes to her cabin feeling sad and low. She picks up the phone and dials sachin's cabin.

 **Nancy (secretary):** Yes ma'm..how can I help you…

 **Purvi:** hello Nancy…could you put me through to Sachin..

 **Nancy:** He just left 5 min ago..he wanted you to join him 'The Taj' in 30 mins..he is busy on a call..he won't pick his mobile..

She freshens up and leaves the office to the restaurant Nancy had mentioned. She wishes to surprise him. After all its celebration time today. She buys some flowers for him. She reaches the place, climbs up the steps happily and walks in looking out for his tall frame.

A waiter points out Sachin's table – its got a cake, champagne and some chocolates already. She smiles at his preparation. She slows down and walks softly….

…..She sees two people in the frame – Sachin is walking closely with RUBYYYYYYYYYYYY….

Ruby holds his arm and makes him sit on the table. Sachin looks glum, Ruby cuts the cake and feeds him.

Purvi turns around quickly and runs out. The flowers fall from her hand. She sobs and sobs and hails a cab to go somewhere far….

 **Ruby:** Sachu…please udaas mat ho..aaj apni success celebrate kar lo

 **Sachin:** please Ruby..mera mood nahi hai..

 **Ruby:** dekho..maine maafi maang li naa..main sirf dosti nibhaa rahi hoon..aur kuch nahi..yeh Purvi kyun nahi aayi…maine usse bhi bulaaya hai…

They wait for Purvi. Sachin dials her number. She doesn't pick it. He gets angry and leaves the place still upset.

 **Ruby (smiling):** hmmm….acha hua sachu…agar tum mere nahi ho sakte..toh uss air hostess ka toh koi chance nahi..Nancy dear! Thank you….

 **Hi all..Hope you had wonderful time on festival with family..we enjoyed dussehra here..**

 **I know..the misunderstanding is not cleared..next few chapters...the misunderstanding will explode and clear...kindly be patient with me...Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27

Purvi has ignored Sachin's calls all this while, she receives another call. She is about to cut but sees the caller id. She talks for few min and waits for this person. Purvi is watching the artificial lake with a blank expression, when she feels a presence behind her.

 **Ruby:** hi Purvi..how are you?

 **Purvi:** what did you want from me?

 **Ruby (sarcastic):** I thought they taught you manners in flying school…oh have you forgotten everything so soon..hahaha….so you fancy yourself to be Mrs Singhania for life..well you may be but it still can't buy you class…I suggest you start revising your flying school lessons soon dear..do you remember the safety instructions? Chai serve karna toh nahi bhooli naa

 **Purvi (confused):** What..what are you talking about?

 **Ruby: (coming closer):** tch tch tch..abhi tak nahi samjhi tum….your time is up…main aur Sachin phir se ek hone waale hai…

 **Purvi (eyes wide, cannot believe):** WHAT?..she fights the tears welling up..she doesn't want to lose face in front of Ruby.

 **Ruby:** yes…who pyaar phir se jaag gaya hai Purvi..thanks to you…and Kavin…

 **Purvi:** Ka..Kavin? I am just lost…what do you mean..

 **Ruby:** Oh come on….jaise ki tum kuch nahi jaanti ho..Kavin is madly in love with you..aur kahin na kahin tum bhi usse pasand karti ho..warna tum Sachin ko aise ignore nahi karti..waise Thanks Purvi..tumhare wajah se Sachin mere paas phir aagaya…

 **Purvi (angry):** What rubbish are you talking…..this is nonsense…I have nothing with Kavin..we are..we are just friends…

 **Ruby:** achaaa…kya friendship hai…..uske saath shopping jaati ho..coffee shop me proposal…gale milna, flowers, chocolates…hahaha….waise main clear karna chahti hoon tumse ek baat..main aur Sachin sirf friends nahi hai…we are much more than that..dekhna chahogi?

Ruby shows her the clip (edited version where she is forcibly kissing Sachin that night). Ruby had managed to get the video back and decides to use it to her advantage.

Purvi looks at the clip with disbelief and sits on a bench completely defeated. Ruby sees this expression and decides to trouble her more, completely crush her.

 **Ruby:** you are such a fool Purvi..did you ever think why a big businessman like Sachin who can have any girl of his choice for a few thousand bucks, one day suddenly marry a virtually unknown girl…a girl with just a modest family background, no class and who is just a cheap air-hostess….kabhi socha nahi tumne?

Purvi looks up in surprise. This question had haunted since the day Sachin asked her to marry him. She nods her head.

 **Ruby:** tum toh jaanti ho..main aur Sachin live in kar rahe the London me…hamari bas shaadi nahi huyi baaki toh hum husband-wife ki tarah hi rehte the..uske papa ki death ke baad woh kangaal ho gaya..main uske saath shaadi karna chahti thi..magar mere papa ne manaa kiya aur jabardasti meri shaadi Raj Verma se karva di..Sachin ne mujhse waada kiya thaa..woh ek na ek din mujhe apni patni hone ka haq dega..hum dono chupke milne lage…Sachin made his life mission to destroy Raj. He succeeded last year, I was free to divorce him. But Raj wanted to use my affair to blackmail me and force me to give my empire to him..main majboor thi..Sachin ne phir se help ki meri….uss waqt usne decide kar liya thaa..woh koi bhi ladki se kuch saal shaadi ka natak karega..taaki mera aur Sachin ka naam kahin jude naa aur Raj bhi majboor ho jaaye..

Purvi covers her face in horror. All this makes so much sense to her. She was an easy bait for him…she was blinded by her brother's love and Sachin somehow felt a girl well below his class would never think of striking back, he needed someone whom he could control easily. Purvi would be indebted to Sachin forever because of Pankaj. Purvi felt used, she felt like a commodity- she would be used and thrown out one day.

 **Ruby:** well…mera divorce aa gaya hai…Sachin bhi jaanta hai..uss raat hum dono ne wohi celebrate kiya..ab bas kuch din, mahine ya saal ki der hai..isliye apne dil me zyaada khushiyan mat paalo….aur haan….uske business me jitna help karogi utna achaa..usse free me ek dedicated 'worker' jo mil gaya hai..achaa hai..tum hamara paisa hi badhaa rahi ho..

 **Ruby (on phone):** Hey Sachu…ghar pahunch gaye tum…hmmm…main bas ek friend se milne aayi thi…and yes, thanks once again..she smiles…kisliye…hamare relation ke liye…acha lag raha hai..purani yaaden taaza ho gayi aaj….see you in two days…

Ruby keeps her phone down and looks at Purvi. She looks very lost and on the verge of crying.

 **Ruby:** main aur Sachin 4 din ke liye Mauritius jaa rahe hai…officially toh Indian Chamber of business ki conference hai..but Mauritius…sea, beach, wine…Sachu ne kuch acha hi plan kiya hoga..Bye Purvi..nice talking to you..

Purvi sits there on the bench looking at the lake for a long time. Evening turns into night. She receives a call on her phone.

 **Purvi (tired):** Hello

 **Badimaa:** bahu..kahan ho? Itni der ho gayi…mujhe fikar ho rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** I am coming badimaa..

 **Home,**

 **Sachin:** Badimaa..badimaa..kitni der…mujhe bhookh lagi hai..

 **Badimaa:** arre ruk jaa..bahu aa rahi hai…

 **Sachin:** usse khaana hai toh baadme khaa le..

 **Badima:** kya baat hai..main dekh rahi hoon..kuch dino se..sab theekh hai naa..

Purvi enters the house and goes to the dining table.

 **Badimaa:** yeh dekho..aa gayi…100 saal ki umar hogi..abhi tumhari hi baat kar rahe the…baitho..khaana lagati hoon..

 **Purvi:** Badimaa..I…I am sorry..main bahar jaa rahi hoon friends ke saath.. she just leaves the dining room.

 **Badimaa:** Bahu…ruko…isse kya ho gaya…baba..aapka khaana bhi upar bhjewa doon…

 **Sachin (angry):** Mujhe bhook nahi hai..he leaves slapping the napkin on the table.

 **Badimaa (mind):** Hey raam…na jaane kiski nazar lag gayi inn dono ko..

Sachin walks upstairs in anger. He opens the door and comes inside with steam blowing from his ears. He sees that Purvi has changed into some party type clothes.

 **Sachin:** tum kahin jaa rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** yes..meeting some new friends..

 **Sachin (surprise):** new..friends..? who?

 **Purvi:** Kavin got me introduced to some friends of his..they are from London..so just catching up tonite..

 **Sachin:** You didn't tell me this..itni raat gaye..akeli kahan jaa rahi ho

 **Purvi (laugh):** what? I am just going to meet some new people..you have a problem with that? I can take care of myself….

Sachin looks at her dress. He feels its short and slightly revealing..

 **Sachin:** yeh kya pehna hai tumne?

 **Purvi:** its just a dress..you like it?

 **Sachin:** its horrible..change it now..

 **Purvi (coming closer):** Mr Sachin Singhania…I will wear what I want..does your wedding contract say you will decide even my clothes….i m getting late..she picks up her purse and leaves talking on phone.

Sachin gets angry at the mention of the word contract and breaks a vase in his room.

 **Club**

Purvi is sitting all alone at the bar nursing her drink. She is thinking about something, when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

 **Kavin:** kabse ek drink leke baithi ho? Missing someone?

 **Purvi:** Yes…you…

They both chat, flirt and have some drinks together. Purvi has had more than her limit and is now feeling free. She holds Kavin and dances. Kavin gets a phone call and excuses himself. Purvi is dancing alone when she turns and collides into Sachin's tall frame.

 **Purvi (drunk):** Sach..Sachin…hey…husband…did you follow me..

 **Sachin:** you are drunk..

 **Purvi (laughing):** yes..I..am…

 **Sachin (gritting teeth):** Ghar chalo….bahut ho gaya..

 **Purvi (angry):** F### off….i am not coming..she turns to go in the crowd..

Sachin forcibly holds her hand and picks her up to go out of the club. Purvi struggles abusing him. He dumps her in the car and quickly drives off. Purvi is high and behaving childishly.

 **Purvi:** don't you boss me…I am not your slave….got it..

 **Sachin:** just shut up Purvi…

 **Purvi (stubborn):** I won't…I won't keep quiet..I hate you…she sobs….

They reach home. Purvi is walking unsteadily singing songs loudly. Sachin quickly comes and shuts her mouth and makes her walk upstairs. They somehow make their way to the room. He has to open the door, he leaves Purvi and she starts singing on the top of her voice. Sachin shuts her mouth again, she manages to evade him and falls down..

 **Purvi (hurt):** owwwww..you bas####...

 **Sachin (angry):** enough! Purvi ! behave..

She gets up and tries to hit Sachin. Sachin swings her and picks her up and opens the door. He drags her inside and puts her roughly on the bed. She gets up unsteadily.

 **Purvi:** How dare you…..you..hit me…I will sue you…

 **Sachin:** ohh really..would you do that? He comes closer to her face and stares at her angrily..

 **Purvi (anger):** yes..Mr Sachin Singhania..I will destroy you…like ..like you destroyed me….why..why did you do this to me..she starts crying and hits him on his chest repeatedly

Sachin gets confused at her behavior..he tries to calm her down, hold her.

 **Sachin:** Purvi…tum hosh me nahi ho..so jaaoo…

Purvi continues sobbing, hitting him inspite of him holding her.

 **Purvi (crying):** Leave me…leave me…I hate you…I Love you…I love you..she breaks down hugging him tightly..don't leave me Sachin…please….

Sachin feels his anger melting away. Purvi hugs him tightly kissing him on his neck. Sachin holds her tight, gasping at this assault on his neck. He pulls Purvi's head back by her hairs and stares into her eyes filled with tears..

 **Purvi(softly):** I love you Sachin..i really do..

Sachin looks at her face mesmerized, he locks their lips. They both now run their hands on each other and fall on the bed in a heap and roll, the heat rising every second.

Sachin opens her hairs and smells their fragrance, he removes her shrug and kisses her milky white shoulders and in a moment of hot passion leaves a deep red teeth mark. Purvi rolls on his top, kissing him with abandon.

Soon, their clothes get thrown off in the room and both make urgent and wild love. Purvi holds sachin tight as she orgasms and this triggers in turn a powerful rush inside Sachin. He falls on Purvi exhausted and exhilarated. Purvi feels giddy and blanks out with Sachin still on top of her…

 **Sachin (tired, gasping):** I ...love you...dammit..I love you Purvi..I..love...he falls asleep holding her tight..

 **wooohoooooo...ab kya hoga?**


	28. Chapter 28

Sachin wakes up first in the morning. He remembers the night before, a drunk Purvi, their intimacy and the confession of love. He is both happy and guilty at the same time. Happy – for the realization and confession of their true love for each other and Guilty- Purvi was not in her senses to realise the confession and the intimacy.

He gets up holding his head with both hands.

 **Sachin(mind):** oh god ! yeh..yeh kya ho gaya kal mujhse…Purvi hosh me nahi thi…magar mai…he looks at Purvi, she is sleeping peacefully – a tear drop rolls from her eye. Sachin wipes it in a flash. She stirs a bit, he pats her and she sleeps holding his hand in hers.

Sachin bends a little and caresses her hairs softly. He places soft kisses on her upper arms.

 **Sachin (mind):** I really love you Purvi…main chahta hoon sab theekh ho jaaye hum dono ke beech me…main tumhe khonaa nahi chahta..kabhi nahi…

Sachin is determined now to wake her up and talk out their differences, problems and once and for all accept the love once again and never be apart. He calls her name softly. At that time his phone rings.

 **Nikhil:** Good morning sir…aap tayaar hai?

 **Sachin (confused):** tayyar?

 **Nikhil:** Sir, aapki flight hai 30 mins me Mauritius ke liye..we are ready…meri minister saab se baat ho gayi hai. Mauritius pahunchte hi aapki meeting fix ki hai…

 **Sachin (realizes with a start):** ohh…I will be there..Thanks..bye..

Sachin gets up in a flash. He had completely forgotten he had to travel this morning, he has overslept. He has no time to talk to Purvi now, he runs to the bathroom, gets ready to leave the room after glancing at Purvi. She is still sleeping. He gives her a smile…

 **Sachin(mind):** Sorry Purvi..iss waqt main baat nahi kar sakta..but I promise waapas aate hi sabse pehle tumse hi miloonga aur baat bhi karoonga..bye…can't wait to meet you again. He blows a kiss to her from the door.

 **Later,**

Purvi stirs and wakes up slowly, trying to focus her still dizzying brain. She gets up slowly and holds the headrest for support. Her eyes and head hurt and she feels cold. She pulls up the blanket close when she sees that she is not wearing any clothes !

She opens her eyes wide and tries to remember what happened. She recollects going to club with Kavin, his friends, drinking and then on its fuzzy. She feels pukish and rushes to the bathroom, wrapping the sheet around her. She throws her head in the basin and vomits out. Her head aches terribly and she splashes some water on her face. She is wiping her face looking into the mirror when she sees a deep red teeth mark on her shoulder. She is horrified and with a trembling finger touches it – she gets glimpses of Sachin kissing her wildly…

She stumbles out of the bathroom, head throbbing, she gets more flashes – Sachin dumping her in the car, she singing, confessing her love to him, they both falling on the bed, their wild touch and kisses, how she held him tight, sachin's deep growls..

Tears flow down her face fast as she realizes she has made a fool of herself in front of him. She cannot face him now. She looks around in the room, he is nowhere to be seen. She gets ready and goes down for breakfast.

 **Badimaa:** arre bahu..tum gayi nahi aaj office..itni der ho gayi…baitho..tabiyat toh theekh hai naa..

 **Purvi (head aching):** haan..woh sachin kahan hai badimaa?

 **Badimaa:** tum itni jaldi bhool gayi..baba toh kaam se Mauritius gaye hai..4 din ke liye…arre mangesh, bahu ke liye toast jaldi tayyar karo…

Purvi gets restless and tries calling sachin. His phone is not reachable. She realizes he must be flying.

 **Savitri:** Mangesh! Mangesh….where is my omlette and protein shake..useless buggers! Oh..good morning Purvi..aaj itni late..lagta hai raat ko der se soyi kal…aankhen abhi bhi laal hai..

 **Purvi (tensed):** no..I..I am fine..

 **Savitri:** So..Sachin Mauritius gaya hai…Suyash bhi jaane waala tha..but he cancelled it…sachin kahin bore na ho jaaye..oh..silly me…bore kaise hoga…Ruby jo hai saath me..

 **Purvi(looks up):** Ruby?

 **Savitri:** aise chaunk kyun rahi ho…you know they are good friends..but ek past bhi hai…you just need a spark dear…to start a fire..a wildfire..

Purvi again feels the bile rising and rushes to her room. She vomits again and looks at the mirror. She pictures Sachin and Ruby laughing at her, the clip of Sachin's and Ruby's kiss plays itself out in the mirror.

She sits down and cries angrily.

 **Purvi (mind, angry):** You are a fool Purvi….a big fool…Ruby warned you yesterday..yet you threw yourself at Sachin yesterday like a slut ! and he banged you…for his pleasure and went to his true love..You proved it to him…you are just a cheap air-hostess, a piece of meat….A whore…

Purvi sobs bitterly for a long time in the bathroom. She makes up her mind.

Kavin is getting ready to go to office and just about finishing his coffee, when someone rings his doorbell. A servant opens the door and he gets a buzz on the intercom in his room. He rushes downstairs to see a distraught Purvi.

Purvi hugs him and sobs loudly.

 **Kavin (worried):** Purvi..kya hua? Kya ho gaya?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Kavin…Kavin...hold me tight please…

Kavin comforts her, listens to what she has to say and then quietly gets up and fetches a glass of juice. He slips a small pill without Purvi's knowledge and hands her the glass. He watches with a smile as Purvi gulps the juice.

Later Kavin carries Purvi inside in his room and shuts the door….

Sachin reaches Mauritius and gets busy with various meetings, conferences. Late in the evening, he calls up Purvi's mobile- its switched off. He calls up every hour- it's the same.

 **Badimaa:** hello..baba…kya baat hai…sab theekh hai na

 **Sachin:** main theekh hoon..badimaa..Purvi ghar par hai kya? Main kabse uska phone try kar raha hoon..bandh hai..

 **Badimaa:** bahu toh dopahar se nahi aayi waapas…main bhi phone try kar rahi hoon…shayad kaam me der ho gayi hai..uske aate hi tumhe phone karne kehti hoon..

 **…** Kavin wakes up stretching lazily and looks at the naked form next to him. He reaches to her hairs, hugs her, kissing her bare back

 **Kavin:** I am sorry darling….but you know I love you lot..

He gets up and wears his track pant and goes downstairs to eat something. He picks up a fruit salad from the fridge, and comes to the drawing room to switch on the TV. He hears his doorbell ringing continuously. He glances at the clock – its 3 am…his servants have left at night.

 **Kavin:** who is it…he opens the door and before he can register who is it, someone rushes inside.

 **Kavin:** helooo…hey…

 **Sachin:** purvi kahan hai..

Kavin doesn't reply, Sachin takes a look at Kavin – he is wearing just his track pants, his hair is tousled and there are lipstick marks on his chest.

 **Sachin (going upstairs):** Purvi….Purviiiiii…

Sachin opens Kavin's bedroom and steps in to see her sleeping on the bed covered in just a blanket.

 **Kavin(angry):** Bhai..yeh mera room hai..aap aise andar…

Sachin turns around angrily and punches Kavin on his face. Kavin is stunned..

 **Kavin (stunned):** Sachin..pagal ho gaya hai kya?

 **Sachin (hitting again):** kya kiya tune Purvi ke saath? Kabse chal raha hai yeh tum dono ke beech…tujhe sharam nahi aayi..tere bhai ki biwi ke saath..

 **Sachin (angry):** Purviiiiii…get up…I said GET UP…..

He goes near and pulls her roughly to face him and steps back in confusion.

 **Girl (angry):** What the F####...who is this? Kavin…kaun hai yeh?

 **Kavin:** sorry Isha..he ..he is my brother..Bhai..aap neeche rukiye..main aata hoon abhi..

 **Isha (covering herself):** …Get Out….

Sachin still cannot believe what he saw. He mutters a sorry and steps downstairs. 5 min later, Isha steps down with Kavin staring at Sachin.

 **Sachin:** I..I am sorry..I ..I didn't mean..

 **Isha (smile):** Chill..its okay..Kavin ne mujhe bataya..anyways, main niklati hoon..meet you later..Bye..

She kisses Kavin on his lips and leaves the house. Kavin goes to the bar nursing an ice pack on the jaw – Sachin had hit him hard.

 **Kavin:** Bhai…drink banaoo..

 **Sachin:** Kavin..I..I am..I am sorry..Purvi kahan hai?

 **5 days later, Amsterdam airport…**

Its raining heavily and all flights stand cancelled. Many travelers wait inside the lounge. There is a crowd of irate passengers around a desk of a small commercial airline. The girl at the counter is trying hard to pacify people and solve their issues. She manages to get them all stand in a line. She tries her best to reschedule everyone's flight and/or change their seats. She is new to the system and hence sometimes takes a great time, increasing the frustration of the passengers. Yet she manages to have a smile on her face and talks politely.

She is looking onto the screen and the next person in line approaches her.

 **Girl :** Passport please..She opens the passport and looks up in shock !

The man in front of her is unrecognizable. He has a shaggy beard, his eyes look blood red..its obvious he hasn't slept for days together..

 **Sachin (relief, crying):** Purvi…

 **Purvi (cannot believe):** sachin…..

He comes behind the counter and holds her hand.

 **Sachin:** I need to talk to you…how could you leave me like this..

 **Purvi(trying to free hand):** Sachin..leave my hand…I ..can't come now..

Sachin looks angry and forcibly pulls Purvi away. People raise their voices and a male supervisor rushes.

 **Supervisor:** Hey..hey…Sir..please stop…else I will get you arrested..

Sachin stops and walks up close to the man dragging Purvi behind.

 **Sachin (angry):** Arrested? For what?

 **Supervisor:** For misbehaving with our staff..step back Sir…I am calling security..he starts to speak in his walkie talkie..

 **Sachin (snatching the walkie talkie):** She is my WIFEEE…dammit..do you know who am I? Do you know?

 **Supervisor (looks at Purvi):** Is this guy your husband? Young lady you are in some trouble..bringing your house problems…inconveniencing our customers…you are fired..NOW..

 **Sachin (angry):** who the hell do you think you are firing..I am Sachin Singhania…50% owner of this airline..she is my WIFE…Purvi Singhania….Good bye !

With that he turns and pulls a stunned Purvi behind him, walks through the entire airport, outside in the pouring rain.

 **Purvi:** Sachin..Sachin stop…stop please..you are hurting me..she has tears in her eyes..

 **Sachin (holding her face):** I am sorry Purvi…I didn't want to hurt you…tum kyun mujhe chodke chali gayi..pata hai..kaise pagalon ke jaise tumhe poore duniya me dhoondh raha hoon..kal jaake pata chala..tum yahan ho Amsterdam me..

 **Purvi:** Why? Why are you looking for me? I have agreed for the divorce…I don't need anything from you..you are free..free to go to your true love..Go..Sachin..Goooo.

She turns to leave. He holds her and turns her..

 **Sachin:** tumhi mera pyaar ho Purvi..you are my true love..I love youuu..he hugs her. She pushes him..

 **Purvi (angry, crying):** No….Nooooo…don't lie…please….you love Ruby…I am just a cheap slut for you…you had your pleasure..i was a fool…I threw myself at you like all the other girls…you used me and left me Sachin…

 **Sachin (slaps Purvi):** How dare you? You..call my love just pleasure…maine tumse sache dil se pyaar kiya hai..uss raat main manta hoon tum shayad poore hosh me nahi thi..magar maine tumhe apne poore mann se pyaar kiya..aage bhi karoonga..I love you..Purvi..

 **Purvi (hysterical):** No…you are lying….tum sirf Ruby se pyaar karte ho..you married me just so that no one could link you and Ruby….

 **Sachin:** Kisne kaha yeh sab tumse? Haan…Mom ne ya Ruby ne? yeh sab jhooth hai Purvi..haan main bahut saal pehle Ruby se pyaar karta tha..shaadi karna chahta tha..magar who mujhe meri aukaat dikhake chali gayi..jis Raj Verma aur Pavan Verma ne mere dad ko barbaad kiya..unke saath haath milaa liya usne..maine apni zindai ka maksad bana liya thaa…Vermas ki barbaadi…bahut mushkil se mera sapna sach bhi ho gaya…..haan main chahta tha kahin na kahin ki Ruby waapas aa jaaye..magar time ke saath I realized she doesn't love anyone..she only loves money..meri Mom ne uske dil me yeh galat fehmi daal di ki maine Raj ko barbaad kiya Ruby ko paane ke liye…..magar main samajh gaya tha…mushkil waqt me usne kabhi mera saath diya..aur naa Raj ka…usne hum dono ko use kiya...uske faayde ke liye..

usne poori tayyari ki thi kisi tarah mujhe phasaake shaadi karke mera sab kuch cheen ne ki... Ussi waqt tum mere zindagi me aayi Purvi.. He holds her face in the pouring rain..

 **Sachin:** pehli mulaqat me mujhe tumse ek lagaav ho gaya..I donot know..maine kabhi apni zindagi me aisi ladki nahi dekhi thi jo itni jasbaati ho, itna junoon ho who bhi sirf ek apne ke liye..uss din pankaj ki khushi ke liye tum apni jaan bhi de sakti thi…main tumhe rokna chahta tha apni zindagi me kisi tarah..bina soche samjhe maine tumse shaadi kar li….aur…shaadi ke baad….yeh lagaav pyaar me badal gaya…sach Purvi..This is the truth..please meri aankhon me dekho…kya tumhe yeh sab jhooth dikhta hai?

Purvi looks into his eyes, they appear so sad, hurt and full of love. She looks for one glimpse of fakeness, negativity….there is none..Her heart surrenders and she gives in and hugs him..

He sighs a relief and hugs her tight. She sobs, loud and trembling..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** I am sorry Sachin…I Love you…I cannot live without you..i just cannot..

 **Sachin:** Phir kabhi mujhe chodke toh nahi jaoogi na?

 **Purvi (coming out of hug):** Nahi…

Sachin smiles, wipes his tears and gives her a gift wrapped package. He holds his jacket above their heads.

 **Sachin:** yeh tumhare liye hai..kholke dekho..

Purvi smiles and opens the package. She can see some torn pages..

 **Purvi:** Whats this Sachin?

 **Sachin (smiles):** That's the wedding contract..he picks the torn pages and tears them more and throws them in the air. Purvi watches as the papers fly and dissolve in the rain water.

Sachin hugs her and whispers..

 **Sachin:** Ab tum hamesha hamesha ke liye meri ho..sirf meri..I love you Purvi..

 **Purvi (tears):** Thank you Sachin..I love you too..

The rain increases in strength, its thundering now, Purvi and Sachin gaze into each others eyes. Sachin gives her his hand and they start a dance in that pouring rain on the beats of their hearts. Purvi laughs as sachin twirls her and later crashes on his chest and finds her lips captured in a hungry kiss.

They both hug and kiss in the rain for a long time..

 **A hotel in Amsterdam,**

The receptionist is typing away in her laptop, when she hears a slight ding as the door of the lobby opens. She looks up cheerfully and her eyes pop up when she spots a couple walking inside dripping wet. The man is tall, handsome and well built with a beard, the girl is dressed in some kind of airline uniform and they both are entwined into each other – kissing continuously. A cab driver rushes behind to return a credit card to the man. He accepts it and continues kissing the girl..

 **Receptionist:** Welcome Sir/ Madame to our hotel..how can we help you?

They both don't reply, the man just signals with his finger – they need a single room. The receptionist looks at their public display of affection and clears her throat.

 **Receptionist:** Sir…please..could you provide some details.

The man takes out his phone, talks briefly to someone and hands the phone to the receptionist. He goes back to kissing the girl..

 **Receptionist:** hello..

 **Nikhil:** Good afternoon. I am Mr Singhania's assistant. You can talk to me..

The startled receptionist completes the hotel formalities with Sachin's assistant. She in between glances at the kissing maniacs – Sachin and Purvi. She looks with wide eyes that by now, Purvi's top 2 buttons are undone, Sachin's hands are working their way down.

The receptionist quickly throws the key of a suite to Sachin who catches it and gives a thumbs up sign. The girl bends forward on her counter to see the two inside the lift. Sachin has already hiked up Purvi's skirt….

They enter the room and crash on the bed. Sachin breaks the kiss and tries to remove Purvi's clothes that are now stuck to her body.

 **Sachin (frustrated):** Dammit! These are so wet and stuck…I am just gonna tear it…. I hate this uniform..

 **Purvi (gasping):** what….no don't..i don't have anything to wear afterwards..

 **Sachin (falling on her again):** You don't need them now…now help me remove this else, I swear I am gonna rip them off..i can't wait anymore..

Purvi giggles and together with some difficulty they manage to get off their wet and sticky clothes.

They glance at each other's bare bodies as if they are gazing at their souls. Their breathing and excitement is more controlled now… They both hug – their cold bodies meet and slowly they pace their lovemaking.

Later Purvi places her head on his chest and Sachin hugs her placing a kiss on her forehead.

 **Purvi:** I love you..so much…finally we meet..

 **Sachin:** hmm..finally….

They both order some food and are eating it together. Their clothes are getting dried – its stopped to rain now.

 **Purvi (eating):** Sachin..how did you find me..

 **Sachin (stops, smiles):** Kavin….

 **Dear friends - a loooong chapter for you..finally they meet..and this time for real...just one more chapter to go...**

 **Dear guest...kindly note I can post just one chapter a day and I believe with few exceptions, I have been regular. I am not sure if you are aware, I stay in US and post in USA morning time...besides I am a part time writer, a full time mom of 2 kids - an 8 yr old and one growing inside me..so request you to have some patience. At the same time I would feel nice if you write a line or two about the story/chapter rather than just -" update soon..else I will stop reading!"**

 **Please respect and understand every writer's time and patience too. we all have problems and rough days...so relax and enjoy the update..**

 **Bye for now**


	29. Chapter 29

**Flashback, Kavin's house that night**

 **Sachin (worried):** Kavin..please..kya tum jaante ho Purvi kahan hai?

 **Kavin:** Main aapko kyun bataoon? Aap ke zindagi me kya maayne rakhti hai who?

 **Sachin (angry):** Kya matlab hai tumhara? She is my Wife !

 **Kavin (smirk):** Acha…kabse? Aur kitne dino tak? Aisa kya kiya hai aapne ki usse lage who sachme aapki wife hai?

 **Sachin (confused):** Tum kehna kya chahte ho?

 **Kavin:** Main aapse chotaa hoon…manta hoon aaj tak kabhi serious nahi hua life me..pyaar ke baare me ya ladkiyon ke baare me…magar itna zaroor keh sakta hoon..You are a FOOL…a LOOSER ! Purvi jaisi itni achi, dil ki saaf ladki ko itni asaani se haath se jaane de rahe hai toh..tum sirf business jante ho Sachin…tum iss shaadi ko bhi apne business ki tarah chala rahe ho…bina koi emotions, feelings ke..

 **Sachin:** yeh sab..yeh sab Purvi ne kaha tumse?

 **Kavin:** kaash who apne dil me dabe asli feelings kisi ke saath bhi share karti..arre who toh Suyash aur tumhare Mom ko bhi 'nice people' kehti hai...Sachin..tumne yeh theekh nahi kiya..uss ka dil todd diyaa..ab who apni poori zindagi me kisi aur se pyaar nahi karegi..kabhi nahi..

Kavin explains to him how Ruby and Sachin's mom have put wrong ideas on both his and Purvi's head. Sachin hears all this in silence and is guilt ridden.

 **Sachin (tears):** Kavin..please..main Purvi se abhi milna chahta hoon..main aaj subah sach me usse saari misunderstandings clear karne waala thaa.. I swear..jab shaam ko Badi maa ne kaha Purvi ka kuch pata nahi lag raha hai..main bechain ho gaya aur ussi waqt Mauritius se nikal ke aaya…ab main sirf usse milna chahta hoon..maafi maangna chahta hoon aur apne pyaar ka izhaar karna chahta hoon…please..meri help kar de..i beg you..

 **Kavin:** sachin..uthoo…uthoo…main zyaada kuch nahi jaanta..maine sirf usse London ka ticket dilwaaya hai..usne mujhse kaha tha who London pahunchke mujhe khabar karegi..magar..

 **Sachin (tears):** magar kya?

 **Kavin (tears):** pata nahi..uske baton se aisa laga..shayad who humse hamesha ke liye door chali gayi hai….woh ab hamari zindagi me nahi aana chahti..isliye aise bina bataye chali gayi hai..

 **Sachin:** main usse dhoondke rahoonga…jaante ho..mere kamre me uska saara saaman waise hi pada hai..usne sirf apni purani cheezen apne saath li hai..main London jaoonga…usse dhoondoonga Kavin..aur zaroor waapas laaoonga..Thanks Kavin !

Kavin smiles and hugs Sachin.

 **Sachin (hesitating):** Ek..ek baat poochoon?

 **Kavin (smile):** yahi naa..ki mere aur Purvi ke beech….haaaah…yes its true! I love her…kyun na pyaar karoon..woh hai hi itni pyaari..magar sirf ek bahut ache insaan, ek best friend ki tarah…aaj meri aur Isha ka patch up bhi ussi ki wajah se hua…coffee shop me apne proposal ki practice kar raha tha Purvi ke saath, shopping bhi Isha ke bday gift ke liye thaa aur kal maine chupke se uske juice me anti-stress pill daal di thi…mujhe darr tha kahin usse nervous breakdown na ho jaaye..basss..yaa aur convince karna hai tumhe?

 **Sachin:** Thanks Kavin…waise Isha kaafi sexy hai..

 **Kavin:** Purvi se kam nahi..he winks..

They both laugh …and Sachin leaves to search for Purvi.

 **Flashback over**

Sachin and Purvi have finished eating and are seated still covered in the sheets.

 **Sachin:** basss…bahut papad bele tumhe dhoondte dhoondte..aur tum mili bhi kahan..mere hi airline me kaam karte huye..

 **Purvi:** I didn't know you owned this airline..she shivers a bit..

 **Sachin:** Kya baat hai..u feeling cold?

 **Purvi (rubbing her hands):** Hmmm….i need some clothes..how long will we sit like this..

 **Sachin (coming closer):** Kyun? Tum aise hi bahut sexy lag rahi ho….irrestible, hot, steamy..he moves to kiss her..

Purvi pushes him and tries to run away. Sachin pulls the sheet from her body. She feels shy and hugs him trying to hide from his hot gaze. Sachin removes his sheet and covers the both of them.

 **Sachin (whisper):** main hoon naa..hamesha…tumhare saath..he hugs her tight, keeping her warm..Purvi looks into his eyes and they both kiss. The sun behind them is shining, bathing them in its retreating light, the sky has now cleared and the whole world looks beautiful !

 **4 years later,**

A game of catch is happening in a pool. Three men and a 2 year old baby are having fun in the pool.

 **Sachin:** yaayy! We won….come on champ..he lifts his son on his shoulders – the boy laughs.

 **Kavin:** Kya yaar…bache ke saamne haraa diyaa…kuch idea soch..bada scientist hai naa..

 **Pankaj (huffing):** Scientist hoon…sportsman nahi..main toh chala..he comes out and flops tired on the chair.

Purvi comes in with some snacks to the pool..

 **Purvi:** So kya result tha match ka? Kaun jeeta?

 **Sachin:** Of course 'Team Purvi'…..

 **Baby:** mammmmaa…

Purvi smiles and beckons the kid to her. The baby runs to her. She is about to lift him, when Sachin swings the baby and places on his neck..

 **Sachin:** Nope..tum Shaan ko nahi uthaaogi..he tickles the baby..

 **Purvi:** That's not fair..he is so small..

 **Sachin:** Haan toh meri princess bhi small hai…usse takleef kyun de rahi ho. He holds a 8 month pregnant Purvi by shoulders and makes her sit on a comfortable chair..

 **Purvi:** oh godd…you and your princess…..ouchhhh…

 **Sachin, kavin and pankaj (worried):** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (laugh):** you guys…..relax..the baby is kicking me…that's it..

 **Kavin:** bet laga lo..yeh bhi ladka hai..isko main apne team me rakhoonga..phir is scientist ki chutti..

 **Sachin:** agar yeh bhi ladka hua toh next year hum ek aur bache ke liye try karenge..mujhe meri princess chahiye..

 **Purvi (shock):** What? Sachin…enough !

 **Sachin:** what enough..come on Purvi..maine pehle hi kaha hai tumse…maine apni zindagi akele guzaari hai..main nahi chahta Shaan akele rahe..mujhe iss ghar me kam se kam 10-12 bache chahiye…itnaa badaa ghar kisliye hai…

 **Purvi (red):** 10-12 kids !...

 **Kavin:** tch tch tch..bechaari Purvi..acha iss saal kahan jaa rahe ho 'baby moon' ke liye?

 **Purvi:** shut up kavin ! Shall I call up Ishaa?

 **Kavin:** arre..kyun meri achi khaasi chutti ko barbaad kar rahi ho..rehne do na usse apne mamma ke ghar..

The 4 of them spend some more time together…

 **3 more years later..**

 **Hospital**

Purvi opens her eyes slowly and tries to focus on the people around her. She sees the handsome, smiling face of Sachin.

 **Sachin (kissing her on lips):** How are you?

 **Purvi (tired, nodding): mmm..** i am fine…its paining a bit but..

 **Sachin:** don't worry…they just gave you a painkiller some time back..

 **Purvi (weak smile):** so….

 **Sachin:** so what?

 **Purvi:** I want to see them..

Sachin gets up from the bed and goes to the crib and picks the two bundles. He takes them carefully to Purvi. He slowly places both the babies on her hands.

 **Purvi (tears):** Hi….my sweeties….how are you? Are you fine?

 **Sachin (coming closer to Purvi, hugging):** My princesses are absolutely fine and they are just beautiful like their mom..

The door to their room opens and two small boys run inside with balloons…

 **Shaan:** papa….we want to see the babies..

 **Garv (another son):** baby..baby..

Sachin gets them next to Purvi and lifts them to show their twin sisters..

 **Shaan:** wow..two two babies..ek mere liye..ek Garv ke liye..same same..

They all make a beautiful portrait – Sachin, Purvi and their four kids….

 **Some days later,**

Purvi has just finished feeding the twins and has set them in the huge crib. Sachin enters the room talking on phone.

 **Purvi:** shhhhh..Sachin….go talk outside..the kids will wake up..

Sachin apologies and leaves the room. Purvi hums softly and the kids sleep. She gets up and goes to the balcony of the room..she is watching the moon and stars.

 **Sachin:** kya soch rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Nothing Sachin..all this feels like a dream..

Sachin turns her and hugs her.

 **Sachin:** hmm..a beautiful dream..one that I would never like to wake up from..esp now that I have my two princesses..

 **Purvi:** Thank god for that ! nahi toh pata nahi kya haalat karte tum mere..really you would have taken another chance?

 **Sachin:** koi shaq? Tumhe jee bhar ke pyaar karne ka isse khoobsurat aur kaunsa bahana ho sakta thaa…..sab kuch Chance hi toh hai…tumhara mere zindagi me aana, hamari shaadi, **LOVE BY CHANCE !**

Purvi smiles and hugs him tight..he holds her face in his hands and gives a deep kiss…

Sachin holds out his hand and watches with a smile as Purvi laughs – She twirls around his fingers….

….. **THE END…**

 **Thank you sooo sooo much to all the readers, reviewers and lovers of this story! I never knew my humble SachVi story will recieve so much love...**

 **What started out as a basic idea inspired from a very old book I read in my college days, it was fun for me to add totally new characters - Sachin's family, even Kavin (in the book he is just a friend of Sachin). As the book and story was from 1970's the role of the heroine (Purvi) is restricted as just helping her husband organize his business parties and thus become famous. this would have looked inadequate in these times esp with Purvi hence I had to create the business angle (thank god my work exp in IT sector came handy) and host of new characters - Salim, Champa..**

 **the character of Ruby in the original book appears at almost the end and she has no confrontation with Purvi (they don't even meet)...Still its an enjoyable book - old world romance (the original book is named Rightful Possession by Sally Wentworth)...**

 **The use of various languages and cities is also something I enjoyed - I love languages and make it a point to learn few basic words and sentences in Indian and international...it broadens your thinking and keeps the brain active..**

 **Another sweet coincidence is that I have seen Insp Sachin (Hrishikesh Pandey) many times with his family in real life. He stayed very close to where I lived in Mumbai and would often be grocery shopping in a mall nearby with his cute son and wife. I know how sweet, down to earth and extremely handsome fellow he is...so this is my dedication to him...**

 **Another story comes to end and yet my journey somehow continues. Thank you all for your love, encouragement and kind words ! keep reading and have fun...**


End file.
